Looking for your comic book
by Misslane81
Summary: Regina Mills and Emma Swan meet in a comic book shop in Boston AU Slow burn romance SwanQueen and Swanmills family
1. Volume I The meeting

**This fanfic is for my best friend and Supergirl Apples-a-day. In another life we met in a Comic book shop ;) We are so nerds...**

 **Hope you like this story guys!**

 **Thank you Celinejaneway for correcting the fic! ^^**

* * *

 ** _VOLUME I. THE MEETING_**

Regina Mills was reading the latest _Justice League_ comic book in a coffee shop near the University of Boston. It was her last year in college and she was enjoying the weekend. At last, she had a few days without having her head in the books. She had finished her exams before Christmas and all her friends had returned home to be with their families but Regina did not want to hear her mother say over and over again to study something better than art history.

 _"Regina, you should focus. Stop reading those books that distract you from your future!"_

 _"Which future is that, mother?"_

 _"Being a President of a bank or a multinational of course. You're already twenty-two, Regina."_

 _"Don't make me laugh. It's never gonna happen. My grades are good enough to get scholarships and you won't have to pay for my education. I can study what I want"_

Regina took the last sip of her cappuccino as she remembered one of the many conversations she had had with her mother each time she visited her. She put the cup on the plate, sighed and closed the comic carefully. She kept it in her backpack and placed it carefully inside before returning to her residence on campus. She was distracted looking at her phone. When she came around the corner, she saw a comic book store across the street.

"Cool. I am going to enjoy this weekend!" She smiled.

* * *

"No! I'm late, I'm late, and I'm late!"

Emma didn't hear the alarm clock. She was running like crazy around her apartment.

She grabbed her blue jeans, white tank top and her favorite boots.

"Oh god, I am super late!" she cried when she saw the clock while trying to get dressed. "I can already hear my mom!" she rolled her eyes "Emmmmmmaaaaa you're late!" She mocked.

The blonde grabbed her keys and left the apartment. She was running downstairs when she realized she forgot her jacket "Fuck! No way," she sighed rolling her eyes . She ran up the stairs again, came into the apartment and grabbed her red leather jacket. She looked at herself in the mirror and made sure she was ready to leave, "Jacket, boots, backpack, keys, wallet, phone, yeah!" she smiled and looked at her clock. "Shit! Mom is going to kill me."

Emma was starting the car when her phone buzzed. She grabbed it and read the text.

 _'_ _Emma, where are you? I have to leave. I know you had to work all night. Maybe you fell asleep but pick your son soon please'._

 _'_ _I'm on my way Mom sorry, give me ten minutes,'_ and sent the text.

* * *

Mary Margaret opened the door and saw her daughter trying to breathe.

"Emma…"

"I know mom, sorry, sorry, and sorry." Emma begged.

Mary Margaret looked at her and smiled "Your hair is a mess young lady. Don't worry; I know you had to work all night. Come in, Henry is sleeping in my bed."

"I need coffee." Emma smiled kissing her mom on the cheek.

"I prepared your breakfast, it's in the bedroom. I didn't want to leave him alone." she said taking her keys, "Be good."

"Yef… momf" Emma answered with toast in her mouth, already laying on the bed.

* * *

Regina crossed the street and entered the comic book store. The shop was immense. You could see comics, shirts, posters for every superhero throughout the store. Mouth open, she admired bookcase after bookcase, passing her finger over the covers. In the shop there was a small room where you could sit and read the comic that you wanted. Unwittingly this comic shop had become her favorite shop. "How haven't I found this shop before?" She sighed.

* * *

Emma finished her breakfast and left the cup on the table beside the bed. Half asleep she removed the pillows next to Henry. Mary Margaret had placed the big pillows there so he wouldn't roll over and fall to the ground. Emma pulled him closer to her and lay by his side until she fell had completely lost track of time, when the feeling of being watched woke her. Henry was lying beside her, nose to nose.

"Mommy, Eskimo kiss," Henry whispered

Emma with eyes half opened, smiled "Come here. I've missed you." Henry curled up in his mother's lap and she kissed him on the head "Henry, what if we go to our favorite shop and continue with the story of Superman toady?"

"Mooommy" Henry broke the hug and started jumping on the bed. Emma got out of bed and grabbed his legs pulling him upside down "First we change your clothes."

"Noooo . Play, play! "

Emma rolled her eyes "I don't know who you get this from." She smiled.

Emma parked the car next to her apartment; the comic book shop was across the street. She took her seat belt off and opened the back door. She undid Henry's belted chair and picked him up.

"Ugh, you weight a lot young man!" she added lowering Henry to the ground. She took his hand and before closing the door, she grabbed her backpack and placed it on her left shoulder.

"Ready to be a member of the _Justice League_?"

"Yes, Shu-perman." While walking down the street she told him of the new adventures of the _Justice League_. Before they knew it, they were in front of the main door. Henry ran in fast.

"Hey Emma!"

"Hi Ruby!"

"Do you want to finish the _Justice League_ series today?"

"Yeah, you know how much he loves it. Do you mind if we sit in our spot?"

"Sure thing! I have a lot of accounting work today but if you want we can have dinner after the shop closes?"

"Sounds like a plan, yeah." Emma walked through the hallways between the bookcases until she reached the end. Leaning against the wall, she found Henry sitting in their spot ready to hear the story.

"Ready?" Emma asked, leaving her backpack next to her son. "Stay here, I'll find the comic, okay?" She bent down, opened the backpack and grabbed a small blanket. "Come on, get up I have to place your blanket under you .You can sit down on the blanket to be more comfy,okay?" The kid did what his mother told him "Now wait here, I'll be back soon."

Emma got up and walked through the hallway again. Once she exited the hallway, she reached the drawers full of comics housed in the middle of the blonde began to look for the comic. Emma was totally focused on looking for # 53 of the _Justice League_ to finish the series they had been reading for all these months. But nada, she couldn't find the comic.

"Someone bought it." Emma snorted.

At that moment she heard a woman laughing. She looked ahead and saw a brunette holding the comic she was looking for and thumbing through another.

"Excuse me. You are you going to read that comic?" Emma asked pointing to the comic that the brunette held in her hands.

"Yeah. I am going to read it over there." She responded pointing to the room where the clients could sit down and read a few comics.

"Oh… well, would you mind reading another comic?" Emma asked smiling at her. "You see, my son and I are reading this saga and I can't find more copies." Emma turned around and pointed at little Henry who was sitting on the blanket at the end of the hallway. Regina tilted her head to the right and saw the little kid sitting on the blanket. Emma looked at her and the brunette smiled.

"We can make a deal. I'll give you the comic ,if I can read it with you two. I really want to read this comic." The brunette gave her the comic, passing it over the drawers. Emma reached for the comic and smiled.

"Regina."

"Huh?"

"My name is Regina."

"Ah! I'm Emma. Come on, follow me. My son is getting impatient." She grinned.

Regina followed her through the hallway. When they reached the wall at the end of the hallway, Emma sat down next to her son and leaned her back on the wall. Regina left her backpack on the ground and sat down in front of them.

"Henry, this is Regina, a friend of mine. She is a member of the _Justice League_ too, like us. She wants to share the story with us. What do you think?" Henry looked at her, with a little doubt.

"Oh! Henry looks at this!" Regina told him winking. Regina grabbed her backpack and removed a small badge from it and covering it with her hand. "Your mom told me you are a member of the _Justice League_ , is that true?" Regina smiled. Henry looked at his mom and looked at Regina's hand trying to figure out what the brunette had in her hands.

"Yes." He shyly responded. Regina looked at Emma

"May I…?" showing her what she had in her hand.

"Sure thing!" Emma smiled.

"Come here Henry." Regina whispered.

Henry got up and sat in front of Regina "This is super-secret and you can't tell this to anyone. People can't know you are an official member of the _Justice League._ " Regina smiled at him and placed the little text covered badge on his shirt. Henry smiled and looked at his new gift but being just two years old, he didn't understand the text. Regina saw his confused face and told him.

"This says 'I'm a member of the _Justice League of America_ '". Regina read. Henry jumped for joy and hugged Regina.

"Come on Henry, sit down, we have a comic to read." Emma smiled and whispered "Hey Regina, now he will love you forever." Regina laughed and saw how Henry pulled his shirt to look at the badge.

"Than-k you. My name is Henry and I am two." He grinned showing her two fingers.

"Nice to meet you, Henry. I'm Regina."

"Well guys, time to read. Are you ready?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees" Henry shouted.

Emma placed her arm on his shoulders and pulled him closer to her. Regina looked at them and smiled, her weekend was going better than she thought it would when she woke up this morning.

"Superman used his x-ray vision…"

Regina laughed a lot at the voices and sounds Emma made when the heroes were fighting. Henry was really excited, laughing and grinning when Superman used his super powers to save people. Suddenly, Henry whispered something to his mom in her ear.

"Mommy, pee."

"Regina we have to go to the bathroom, we'll be back in a bit."

"Oh! Okay, okay." the brunette smiled.

Mother and son got up and made their way to the bathroom through the hallway. Regina grabbed the comic and quickly turned the pages one by one. She was sitting in front of Emma when she was reading and she could barely see the drawings. Suddenly she felt two little arms around her neck and the weight of Henry over her back.

"Hey little man."

Henry kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear "I think I can fly, but shush it's a secret." Henry laughed and ran to Emma, burying his face in her legs. Regina got up and grabbed her backpack, the comic and the blanket. She folded the red blanket and gave it to Emma.

"I loved reading the comic with you guys."

"Us too, Regina! It's so cool to find other fans of the _Justice League._ " Emma put the blanket into her backpack and took Henry's hand.

The trio left the comic book shop. It was cold outside and Emma put a scarf around Henry's neck and kissed him on the nose.

"Regina, do you need a ride home? It's quite cold now."

"No, it's okay. My residence is nearby. Don't worry." The brunette smiled while she put on her wool hat.

"Oh! What do you study?"

"Art history."

"Wow, that's aweso-"

"Mommy, hungry" Henry groaned.

"Oh Regina, sorry I have to-"

"Don't worry. It's cold, take care guys. Nice to meet you, Henry." Regina turned around and walked away.

"Yes… bye Regina" Emma whispered.

"Emma, I loved how you read the story!" Regina turned around again and from a distance shouted. She smiled and walked away.

"Mommy…" Emma was paralyzed looking at Regina walking away down the street.

"Yeah Henry…"

"Mommy!"

Emma shook her head "Yes, let's go home kid."

* * *

Regina opened the door to her room, took her coat off, threw her backpack on the bed and laid on it. She was looking at the ceiling thinking of how wonderful the day had been in the comic book shop. She shook her head and grabbed the comic from her backpack. She opened the book and read the first page and sighed.

"This story is so much better when she reads it."


	2. Volume 2 Dealing with these feelings

**Here we go with Volume II! Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks so much for your comments, so happy you like this story.**

 _ **"Hope you like darling! I am enjoying writing this story for you. You deserve this and so much more"**_

 **Thanks Eija for all your tips, I don't have words to make you know how much I appreciate this! lots of hugs!**

* * *

 ** _Monday morning._**

Regina had a busy week with exams and working in the University coffee shop four times per week to support herself. Her mother didn't agree with her "lifestyle" so Cora had decided to break off any relationship she might have with her daughter.

The alarm sounded in Regina's bedroom.

"No… I want to sleep," she complained putting the pillow over her face. Still in the bed. she grabbed for the comic she had read with Emma and Henry. She stared at the cover _'I'd have to read the whole series. This is the last one… I will go to the comic book shop this weekend'._

 ** _Friday morning._**

Regina opened the door, threw her books on the table, came into the little bathroom and turned on the tap for the shower. The brunette took off all her clothes, turned on the radio and got into the shower. When Regina felt the water trickle down her face ,she leaned against the wall. She needed a little bit of relaxation after this busy week. The warm water slipped over her body "I really needed this" she sighed and the image of Emma appeared in her mind. Regina shook her head trying to erase the girl from her mind.

With the towel wrapped around her wet body, Regina grabbed her phone and saw a message notification _"We got your item. You can pick it up in our shop. 'Justice League of America: A New tomorrow #1 The shop is open Monday to Sunday. 10am – 9pm"_

The story Emma had read to her was pretty interesting and she decided to buy the comic online from the same shop she found last weekend. "Can't wait to read it tomorrow!"

 **Saturday**

Regina found herself in front of the shop admiring it name, _The Little Red Riding Hood_ . She laughed when she saw the logo, Red Riding Hood with the Superman S logo on her chest "Aha… she used her super powers to defeat the wolf?" Regina came in to the shop still laughing about the logo.

"Hi lady, you seem happy!" Ruby smiled

"Yeah, I love the logo of your shop, it's quite amusing."

"Thank you. May I help you?"

"Oh yes. I got a message notification yesterday. My _Justice League_ comic book is ready for pickup."

"Hmmm, let me see. Your name?"

"Regina. Regina Mills."

Regina was looking around the shop while Ruby searched for her name in the computer .

"Aha! Yeah. Wait here. I'll grab it."

"Oh, yeah, thank you." She nodded.

The brunette unconsciously searched the shop for the blonde she couldn't get off her mind. She shook her head trying to get rid of the idea. _She must be happily married with her husband and her cute son. Focus Regina, focus!_ She thought.

"Regina?"

"Hmmm?"

"Your comic book" Ruby smiled.

Regina grabbed the bag with the comic inside. She was totally distracted.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, sure. Thank you!"

"Have a nice day."

"You too." She responded making her way to the door.

"Regina? Do you want the rest of this series? I can order them for you every week if you want?"

"Oh! That would be awesome."

"Why don't you come by next Saturday then."

"Thanks so much. See you around Ruby."

Regina left the shop really excited about reading the comic. She grinned when she thought of how amazing the story was and the beautiful drawings. Besides reading the story with Emma was the best feeling in a long time.

After twenty minutes Regina got to her room, closed the door, took her coat, gloves & bag with the comic book off and laid on her bed. _This Saturday is going to be boring s_ he thought with resignation looking at the bag. She grabbed the bag still laying on the mattress and took the comic book with both hands

"Really? Oh yes, this Saturday is going perfect," she panted. Twenty minutes later she was in the comic book shop again.

"Hey Regina! What's up?" Ruby smiled.

"You gave me the wrong comic book."

"No way" She responded by grabbing the book from Regina. "Oh fuck! I am so sorry! I'll be back in a minute!"

Regina rolled her eyes when she realized how a day can change in a minute "Loooong Saturday."

"Bad day?"

Regina turned around and Emma was smiling at her.

"Emma"

"Hi, how are you?" the blonde asked carrying a pile of comic books in her hands.

"Are you going to read all of those?" Regina asked with widen eyes pointing at the pile of books.

"Oh well, sort of," she laughed. "Henry and I have been reading all these comics books and I decided to buy all of them and surprise him. He'll freak out."

Regina couldn't help but look at her and her bright smile, that showed how much she cares about her son.

"Regina?" Emma frowned .

"Hmm?"

"You okay? You are too quiet."

"Sorry," she coughed "Bad day… well bad week honestly." She sighed.

"Oh I am so sorr-"

"Regina? Here's your comic book. The right one." She winked.

Emma took a glance at Ruby's hands, grabbed the comic and took a look at the cover.

"Em…" Regina tried to say but failed.

"Hmmm, are you reading the same comic book we read the other day? Oh… wait, no, it's the first one of this series." Emma looked at Regina and laughed.

"Come on shush. I had to read or hear the last one. Your fault." Regina said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh really? My fault. Yes, sure it was my fault" Emma smirked

Regina blushed and couldn't find the right words to say.

"Regina, admit it, you gladly followed me through the hallway to read the story with us." Emma smirked again.

The brunette didn't know what to do with all those feelings inside of her. She was angry and didn't understand the reason. "You are insufferable! I… I have to go." She grabbed the comic book from Emma's hands and left the shop.

"What the hell was that Emma?" Ruby laughed so loud.

"I don't know, I just was teasing her."

"Yeah, teasing…" Ruby added grabbing all the comic books Emma was carrying .

Regina walked fast down the street. She was really angry and she didn't understand why. She couldn't shake the anger inside of her. Suddenly she stopped "Why did I have to leave the shop? What if I wanted to read there? How dare she?"

She turned around and went back to the shop. She opened the door and smacked into Emma as she was turning around. Regina's voice echoed, "Hey."

"Oh, you again?" Emma smiled.

"Yeah, I will be reading." Regina could barely look at Emma as she added "there" and pointed to the reading room.

"Okay… have fun then." Emma turned around and laughed.

Regina was really angry with the blonde's behavior. However in the deepest part of her soul she knew that she was angry with herself. She was burying all the feelings she had for this insufferable blonde.

Emma leafed through the comic book's pages eagerly when she lifted her head and saw Regina sitting down on the floor reading her comic book. The blonde nipped her bottom lip _'maybe I was too rude'._ Emma closed the comic book and walked towards the reading room "May I sit down?"

Regina looked up and saw Emma smiling.

"Yeah" and stared at the comic book again whileEmma sat down next to Regina.

"Do you like it?" Emma asked looking at the pages.

"Yes, it's pretty good." She responded without stopping what she was reading.

"Are you mad at me?"

Regina turned her face and looked at Emma "With you?... a little bit" she smiled.

"Nah, I don't believe you. You are smiling."

"Well, maybe I forgive you. But we'll see."

Emma smiled and leant on Regina's arm "Well, go on reading. I will let you read."

"Oh no, I mean, please stay. You could read it. I really enjoy your company."

"Okay" Emma smiled and grabbed the comic book to be able to see as well. A _long time ago the Justice League reunited…_

Regina smiled when she heard Emma's voice reading the comic book aloud. She turned the pages so that Emma could continue to read. Regina turned her face and looked at her.

At that moment the universe stopped and she just could hear Emma's sweet voice in that little room. Emma stopped to speak and smiled.

"Regina… pay attention."

Regina blushed and stared at the comic book, "shush and keep reading."


	3. Volume 3 Reading by your side

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this and so happy you like this story. Regina and Emma are so nerds... hehehe**

 **Again this beautiful chapter for my apples-a-day. Enjoy this one, love! I love 'writing' this story for you. I love you so much!**

 **And thanks Lucia to listen to me and your reviews on whatsapp about this story! you are amazing darling.**

* * *

 ** _Wednesday morning_**

Her room in the residence was warm and comfortable. Regina had to move here from her apartment in the city after her mother stopped talking to her. She stopped helping her pay for her apartment, car, clothes and everything she needed. Regina didn't want to study economics or anything her mother wanted for her. Her mother thought she knew what would be better for her. Regina wanted to follow her dreams and if that meant breaking her relationship with her mother and finding a job to pay for her room in the residence then she would. She would do whatever it took to achieve her goals.

Regina applied for a job in the coffee shop at the University. When they called her back, she was really happy. It meant she could save money and use the scholarship she got towards her degrees, so she could get a room in the residence. She was happy to move to another place and leave her friend's couch.

When she moved to her new room, she was very excited. She had to rent a van to make the move because she had to sell her car. She couldn't afford the payments now that her mother cut her off, but now she was living close to the university and she was happy with her bike. Her room wasn't very big but there was a little bathroom in the left side of the room. She liked the fact that she wouldn't have to share a bathroom with the rest of the students in the hallway.

Her bed was behind the window in front of the door, the desk was placed at the left of the bed. She bought a cupboard and shelves to place over the desk to keep her kitchen utensils so she could cook in the room. Little by little Regina decorated the room. She bought a comfortable leather black chair for her desk, a little fridge, and placed a lot of comfortable and soft pillows on the bed. She needed more space for her books and bought two bookshelves and placed them on the wall in front of her bed. She had a lot of books about art history, architecture and her comic books, of course. The room was quite dark despite the big window over the bed, so she bought little lights and hung them from the ceiling.

Regina looked around the room remembering all that she had gotten since her mother stopped talking to her. She recalled all she had to do to get this new place.

She smiled. She loved the life she was living now. She was studying art history and architecture, all she'd ever dreamt of. She was pretty good at drawing cities, towns and buildings. _'Someday I will be hired in the comic industry and I will draw the best buildings and scenarios' she thought._ This was her goal and the reason why her mother stopped talking to her.

It was snowing outside and Regina wore her purple shorts and white shirt. She was carrying her newest assignments " _Medieval art"_ and _"Introduction to Art History II: Renaissance to Today."_ There were a lot of books all over the desk. Regina was tired, she needed to finish the papers before Tuesday and she could barely sleep the past three days.

Regina was writing when suddenly a Skype notification popped up in the lower right of the screen. She clicked on the notification and a new chat opened.

 ** _SuperRedRidingHood: Hi Regina, it's Ruby_**

 ** _Regina M: Hi…?_**

 ** _SuperRedRidingHood: I hope you don't mind I found you here. I sent you an e-mail for the comic book you ordered but the comic book is still here. Do you still want it?_**

 ** _Regina M: hmmm, no… well, wait._**

She had been so absorbed in the papers for her college class, she didn't hear the phone. She got up and grabbed the phone on the table next to the bed. The brunette slid her finger over the screen of her iPhone and checked her e-mail. Yes, she saw the e-mail from the comic book shop telling her to pick up the second issue of the _Justice League_ _series 'No 52_ ". Regina threw the phone on the bed again and sat down in her comfortable black chair.

 ** _Regina M: Hey Ruby, yeah I got your e-mail. I am so sorry for not picking it up in the shop but I am quite busy and I haven't checked my e-mails._**

 ** _SuperRedRidingHood: Don't worry, the comic book is here, pick it up this weekend. No worries._**

 ** _Regina M: okay! So, how did you get my e-mail?_**

 ** _SuperRedRidingHood: You wrote it when you filled out your profile when you bought the first comic book._**

 ** _Regina M: Yeah, touche lol_**

 ** _SuperRedRidingHood: Is this okay? Are you mad at me?_**

 ** _Regina M: Nah, it's okay. Thank you for letting me know_**

 ** _SuperRedRidingHood: Hi!_**

 ** _Regina M: huh? Hi again lol_**

 ** _SuperRedRidingHood: It's Emma silly._**

 ** _Regina M: …_**

 ** _SuperRedRidingHood: Emma, the blonde, the storyteller. Oh no! You have forgotten me?_**

 ** _Regina M: lol no! it's just… you surprised me._**

 ** _SuperRedRidingHood: Are you coming to the shop this weekend?_**

 ** _Regina M: Honestly? I don't know. I'm very busy. I need to finish these papers for school._**

 ** _SuperRedRidingHood: But you will have to rest eventually, won't you?_**

 ** _Regina M: Maybe_**

 ** _SuperRedRidingHood: We can read the comic book here… if you want._**

 ** _Regina M: Let me think about it okay? I'm not sure._**

 ** _SuperRedRidingHood: Okay. Hope to see you around then._**

 ** _Regina M: Okay Emma! have a nice week._**

 ** _SuperRedRidingHood: You too._**

Regina signed off Skype and sighed, she had a lot of work to do. The reason why she had been so busy all these days was because of her visit to the comic book shop. She thought that if she finished her papers she could go to the shop and maybe meet Emma there. She enjoyed listening to Emma while she was reading the comic book. The story was good and intriguing but when told by the blonde it was beyond perfect.

The brunette shook her head and got up to make coffee. It was her second coffee in four hours but if she wanted to see Emma this week, she needed to finish her papers. She grabbed a mug from the little cupboard placed over her desk and smiled when she thought about meeting Emma this Saturday.

 ** _Saturday morning_**

Before leaving the room she came into the bathroom to adjust her clothes and check if she looked pretty for Emma. When she realized what she was doing and the reason why she wanted to look pretty, Regina shook her head _'Oh god, what I am doing? A girl like her must be married or in a relationship_.' She sighed and got upset when she heard her own words. Regina felt so good being by Emma's side, she just wanted more. She sighed again, took a last look in the mirror and smiled _'I will have to fight for this, maybe.'_

* * *

Regina crossed the street and she stopped in front of the door. She sighed again and pretended to be confident but her heart was beating so hard that she could feel it beating in her temples.

She came into the shop and looked around. The brunette smiled when she saw Emma in front of the drawer in the middle of the shop looking for a comic. Emma didn't know that Regina was there, so the brunette grabbed a comic from the drawer and pretended to be reading. She almost covered her face with the comic, only her eyes sticking up above the pages.

 _'_ _She is so gorgeous…"_ 'Regina thought while she was looking at Emma. She looked so beautiful with those blue thin jeans, red shirt and the leather blue jacket. Those blonde curls falling along her shoulders made her look even more beautiful.

At that moment Emma noticed someone was staring at her. She looked at the front and saw Regina's eyes wide open just before she hid her face in the comic. Emma laughed and didn't say a word. She grabbed a comic and started to read. The brunette smiled and stared at her again. Emma was trying to focus on the comic but Regina's glance wasn't helping at all. She just couldn't stop smiling.

"Regina…"

"What?" she laughed. Emma was still reading the pages

"Your comic book is upside-down." Regina felt her cheeks burn, she was so focused she didn't realize. Emma smiled again without looking at her new friend.

"Are we going to play this game a little bit more or can we read our comic already?"

"What game?" Regina blushed again.

"The game _'You look at me pretending you are reading'_ game.'

"I am not doing that, how dare you!?"

"Yes you are." Emma smiled again, turning the pages.

"You… you know what?"

"What Regina…" the blonde sighed and smiled a little bit.

"You are insufferable." Regina threw the comic book in the drawer and quickly walked to the reading room.

The brunette sat down on the floor , a couple of minutes later she felt something above her, the second volume of the _Justice League_ cover was in front of her.

"Didn't you miss something?" the blonde asked. Regina looked up and saw Emma smiling at her.

"Do you want me to read this in our favorite spot? Come on, get up, don't be mad at me." Emma smiled at her again and offered her hand to help her to get up. Regina held her hand and felt those butterflies in her stomach. Nothing existed in that room but Emma.

"Thank you." Regina responded.

"Come on, grab your backpack and follow me… again."

"Idiot." Regina laughed.

"Oh, thank you Regina." she smirked.

Regina grabbed her backpack and followed Emma. When they reached the drawers, they turned to the left, walked through the hallway and between the bookcases. Regina followed Emma looking at her beautiful blonde hair. Both reached the wall and Emma sat down on the floor, leaning her back on it. Regina sat down to the blonde´s right side and left her backpack in front of her.

"Where did you get the comic?" the brunette asked.

"Well, Ruby told me that your comic book was here and when you ran away you forgot to pick it up. So, I asked Ruby for the comic and she gave it to me."

"Oh, of course, of course." Regina quickly responded. Emma opened the comic and she placed it between her and her new friend. She angled it so Regina could read it and see the drawings as well.

"Can I start to read it?"

"Sure thing!. Hmm, Emma?"

"Mhmm?"

"Where's Henry?"

"Oh! My parents wanted to be with him and buy him some toys from the new mall."

"Are you always here in the shop?" Regina asked looking at her green eyes.

"Well, a lot of Saturdays I'm here to help Ruby. But honestly I love being here, look at all these comic books and merchandising. It's the best place ever." She laughed.

"Indeed! It's the best comic book shop I have ever seen." Both looked at each other and smiled. The blonde was so enticing and gorgeous that Regina couldn't help but look at her.

"Regina…."

"What?" she whispered without staring at her.

"The comic book is he-re." Emma smiled pointing to the pages.

"Yeah… sorry, please read. I need to go home to finish my papers soon." Regina explained quickly looking at the comic.

Emma looked at her blushing face, smiled and started to read the new _Justice League_ issue. Regina was looking at the pages when she whispered and smiled "You are insufferable." The blonde looked at her and frowned whispering to Regina

"I am awesome admit it."

"Why are we whispering?" Both friends looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Shush Regina, come on, focus on this because you have a lot of work to do."

"I know…" Regina sighed.

"What are you studying? If you don't mind telling me."

"Art history and architecture."

"Wow, I am impressed. That must be very difficult."

"Well, you have to study a lot and work on a lot of papers and projects."

"And you have to draw buildings or something like that?" Regina looked at her and opened her eyes and smiled.

"Yes! That's my favorite class. Wait look at this!" the brunette opened her backpack and grabbed her phone. "Look what I did last week." Regina opened the gallery and started to slide her finger over the screen drawing by drawing. Emma was amazed and took Regina's phone to see them better. There were different kinds of buildings, castles, landscapes, and cities. Emma was sliding through a lot of photos when suddenly she saw the last one.

"Oh no, wait." Regina panicked.

"Oh my god! What's that?"

"Nothing, nothing." she said quickly trying to grab her phone but Emma took it with the left hand and blocked her with her right arm so that Regina couldn't get to it.

"Come on Regina, that's awesome."

"It's a silly thing I drew yesterday."

"It's not silly, this is really good." Emma couldn't stop staring at the drawing. Regina drew Metropolis skyline with the Daily Planet globe in the middle of all of the skyscrapers. "Regina, seriously your technique is beautiful and the color, the buildings, everything is amazing." Regina blushed as Emma gave her back her phone.

"Thank you," the brunette answered putting it in her backpack again.

"You are more than welcome. Would you like to read the comic?"

"Sure thing!" Regina smiled and moved a little bit closer to Emma, leaning her left arm on her friend's right arm.

* * *

"Darkseid nooo. And… the end! Tadaaaa." Emma smiled closing the comic book.

"This one has been really good! I am in love with the drawings and the script. I can't wait to read the next one." Regina looked at her clock.

"It's late, I should go back to the residence and finish editing my papers."

"Yeah, me too. I should finish something for work."

"What are you working on?"

"Hey Regina! Do you want a coffee?"

"Huh? Yeah, why not?"

Emma stood up and exited the shop. Regina didn't understand why she was in such a rush. She grabbed her backpack and walked through the hallway. Fifteen minutes later the blonde crossed the street with the two coffees in her hands. Suddenly she saw Ruby stroking Regina's hair through the window. She stopped in the street starting at them.

Emma shook her head and came into the shop.

"Emma, I have to go, sorry." Regina grinned when she saw the blonde.

"But I bought this for you."

"Hope you don't mind if I drink it on my way back home?"

"No… if you have to go…"

"Thanks for reading. I enjoyed it a lot." Regina grabbed her coffee and smiled at her again.

"Hey Regina, you forget this." Ruby grinned giving her a piece of paper "Call me next Tuesday for that coffee." Regina grabbed the paper with Ruby's phone number written down on it.

"Yeah, I will." the brunette responded "Emma, thanks for the coffee."

"Yeah… sure…" the blonde answered in a whisper looking at Ruby and Regina again. Emma saw Regina exiting the shop and when the door closed Ruby smirked.

"That woman is so hot, isn't she?"

Emma rolled her eyes "If you say so. I have to go Ruby". The blonde exited the shop and when the door closed behind her, she grabbed her hat from her bag _'That's woman is so hot, isn't she?'_ she repeated mocking Ruby, imitating her voice in a childish tone.

At that moment her phone buzzed inside her pocket, she grabbed it and saw a message notification from her mom **_"Emma, you can pick Henry up. He enjoyed the day. Ah! Bring your car, we bought him a lot of toys!"_** The blonde rolled her eyes again and walked down the street _'Ruby is my friend but I hope she burns her tongue with that coffee she has with Regina'_ she huffed.


	4. Volume 4 Walls

**Hi there guys! Here you have the next chapter and I hope you like this new one! Here you will be able to read more about Emma and how she deals her feelings for Regina.**

 **Once more, this chapter for my favorite Swen, my ApplesADay, love you lots.**

* * *

"Mooooooooommy!"

"I'm on my way Henry." Emma shouted from the kitchen preparing breakfast for him.

She left the kitchen, crossed the hallway and came into the living room and saw her son wearing his onesie with the Flash logo on it, as he sat on the couch watching Superman.

"Take this and drink it all, okay? Because when you watch those cartoons you forget everything." Emma gave the cup with a covered lid to her son and he started to drink while staring at the screen like he was hypnotized. She looked at him and rolled her eyes and smiled.

Emma's apartment was pretty big. She had moved into the apartment when Henry was born. Her new job was well paid and she was really happy doing what she had always dreamt of. She got pregnant when she was nineteen years old, and though she thought that her dream would never come true, her parents helped her by babysitting Henry so that she could finish her courses and get a job so she could raise him on her own. Emma smiled when she remembered all those moments while she was making the bed.

"Henry if you're finished with your breakfast come here. I have to get you dressed for daycare," she shouted and placed the last pillow on the bed. Emma was putting Henry's clothes on the bed when she heard tiny steps from the hallway.

"But-"Emma laughed when she saw her son wearing just his diaper and the red cape her mother had given to him for Christmas.

"Shuperboy," he laughed when she saw his mother laughing too.

"Come here boy of steel."

"I am strong look, look." He ran toward her and took her hand squeezing really hard.

"Oh stop stop, you are super strong." Emma smiled, held him and peppered him with kisses all over his face "Now time to get dressed."

"No, red cape, red cape."

"But Henry you can't let people know your secret identity."

Henry nodded "Oh yes, true mommy."

Emma smiled at him and kissed him on his forehead. Henry smiled and Emma laid him on the mattress and put on his little blue jeans and Batman socks. The blonde started to think about Regina and Ruby's date and her facial expression changed. Henry was lying on the bed and his mother was buttoning his jeans when she felt Henry's chubby fingers in both sides of her mouth forcing a smile.

"You sad, Mommy?"

"Oh no, no, I am fine." She smiled and placed a kiss on Henry's belly, amazed at the sweetness of her son.

* * *

Emma grabbed her phone and texted her mother.

 ** _"_** ** _Hey mom, Henry needs veggies with lunch today, please don't spoil him okay?"_**

She sent the text and left the phone on her desk. After a couple of minutes the phone buzzed again and when she saw the notification she felt a pull in her stomach. She thought it was a text from her mother but it was from Ruby

 ** _"_** ** _Hey Em! I am in the cafe waiting for Regina, I am quite nervous, any advice? I don't want to screw this up with this hot woman."_**

Emma felt the anger smoldering in her gut. How dare she ask my advice? The blonde stared at the phone for a couple of minutes and started to type

 ** _"_** ** _Hi. Advice huh? Well you shouldn't kiss her in the first date or take her to your place. Both of us know what I mean."_**

She pressed the send button, threw the phone on the desk and buried her face in her hands. At that moment she heard someone knocking at the door. It was her friend Belle behind the door smiling at her.

"Emma we have a meeting in a few minutes."

The blonde breathed in and out and looked at her friend "Yeah, I know. I will see you there."

When the door closed Emma stood up and looked out the window. She recognized her jealousy but she didn't know why she felt it involving Regina especially if they barely knew each other. After her relationship with Killian she hadn't dated anyone else. She wasn't ready to love again. She was happy with her life, her son, her job and family. She didn't need anyone else in her life, not now at least. Emma needed this time to heal her broken heart and she wasn't ready to trust anyone. Emma sighed and left her office. She had a meeting to attend.

* * *

The coffee shop was small but the environment was nice. The smell of the coffee and baked goods were delicious and Regina loved it. She took a look around the coffee shop and saw in front of her a glass cabinet with different types of cakes. She walked towards the glass and saw the little kitchen and coffee machines in front of her. However she didn't register any of this because her eyes had located her favorite cake 'Death by chocolate cake'.

Regina turned around and there were eight tables distributed throughout the coffee shop. There was another glass cabinet and a counter where the waitresses were waiting to pick up coffees and pieces of cake for their customers. She turned around again to look at the cake, trying to decide which one to pick up when suddenly she heard her name.

"Regina! Right here!" Ruby shouted waving her hand so that Regina could see her.

The brunette smiled and walked towards the table near the shop window in front of the glass cabinet. When Regina reached the table, she extended her hand. Ruby looked at Regina's hand, smiled, kissed her cheek and sat down again grabbing her cup of coffee. Regina didn't react, just smiled and sat down.

"Hey Regina, what do you want coffee, soda, tea…?"

"Coffee please."

Ruby called the waitress "Lady, a coffee please," she shouted out.

The waitress poured coffee in the mug while Ruby was staring at Regina. The brunette looked at the waitress, "Would you mind bringing me a piece of chocolate cake?"

"Of course," the young waitress smiled and walked away.

"Look Ruby, maybe you think this is a kind of date or maybe you want something else but I have had enough dates with women to know what you really want and _this_ is not going to happen. I am so sorry for maybe sounding rude but I am not that type of girl. I'm more a 'when she loves someone' type." She smiled at Ruby and sipped her coffee.

"Oh! Damn Emma! Lucky woman" Ruby laughed.

"WHAT?" Regina got up so quickly that she spilled her coffee all over the table.

"Eeep Regina calm down." Ruby laughed holding the table with both hands.

The brunette slowly sat down again and whispered "I am calm. What do you mean?"

"First you are freaking out and second I mean that Emma is a lucky girl but she doesn't know it yet." Ruby laughed looking at Regina who was quietly blushing.

The brunette was trying to figure out how the comic book owner knew that. Was it so obvious? Regina didn't say a word, she just watched as the waitress cleaned the table, poured coffee in the mug and placed the piece of cake next to it. When the waitress walked away Regina held the mug feeling the warmth of the hot coffee in her hands and without looking at her new friend she whispered "How did you figure it out?"

"I have eyes Regina but hey, you are so hot. I had to at least give it a try." She smirked.

Regina looked up and smiled "Well, I like Emma. I feel those butterflies… well I feel a whole zoo when I see her. But I don't know what she is feeling. It's so hard to read her sometimes."

"Well, I can't t speak for her and it's not okay to talk about her with you if she doesn't want me to tell you about her life. I just can tell you this: try it, fight for this." Regina smiled at her and placed her hand on Ruby's forearm.

"Thank you Ruby. I owe you one."

"Well if things with Emma don't work out…"

"Of course lady, you will be the first to know it." Regina smirked.

* * *

Emma's body was in the meeting room but her mind was far away. She was trying to fight against her feelings. She wanted to bury them in the deepest part of her soul. However it wasn't working. She was angry with herself and with the situation at the same time. She was angry with herself for letting this kind of infatuation set in. She was angry with the image in her mind of Regina and Ruby laughing and sharing glances in the coffee shop.

Emma loved to be by Regina's side; reading comic books for her and Henry. The chemistry they shared from the first moment they met was amazing. It was almost magical.

She wasn't sure about what she was feeling. She just felt so good being with Regina the other day but when she saw Ruby stroking Regina's hair, she _knew_ it. She was jealous. She was feeling some kind of attraction or maybe love for Regina. But she knew it.

The blonde checked the clock an infinite number of times. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes seemed like hours. Emma just wanted to leave the room, pick up Henry at her mother's place and head home to think of other things.

"Emma? We have finished." Belle frowned looking at her friend "Hello? Earth to Emma?"

"Huh?" the blonde was so distracted; she didn't realize they were alone in the room.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yes, yes. Sorry I was a little bit distracted."

"Just a little bit?" Belle smiled at her. "Come on, go home."

"But it's early," Emma responded looking at her clock

"Don't worry, I´ve got this. I will tell Jeff you had to go. I can finish up."

"Thank you!" The blonde smiled and hugged Belle. "My notes are on the table."

"Okay! It's fine, go!"

Emma hugged her friend and exited the meeting room. Before going home she grabbed her phone and noticed a message from Ruby

 ** _"_** ** _Hey Em! Regina is awesome, funny and so freaking hot. But she is in love with someone else."_**

A smile drew itself on her face and she typed her response.

 ** _"_** ** _Oh bad news. Who is that 'someone else'?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _A friend of hers I think."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Well, you tried at least."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I want to see you, are you coming to the shop today?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah, I am going to pick Henry up at my Mom's place. I'll see you there in two hours._** "

Emma locked her phone and put it inside her pocket. She grabbed her bag, placed it on the chair and started to walk toward the elevator. Her state of happiness turned to sadness when she realized she couldn't say anything to Regina about her feelings if she was in love with someone else.

Emma was listening to her mind instead of her heart because she was scared to love someone else and being hurt twice in less than three years was unacceptable. She was aware that the wall she had been building around herself all this time was pretty high. She knew it but she felt safe inside her comfort zone and she wasn't about to let someone break it down. Not now. Not yet. Besides she also had to think about Henry and she couldn't introduce a new person into his life if she wasn't sure. Emma sighed and when the door of the elevator opened she pressed the button to the basement. _'_ _Time to be strong Emma Swan,_ she thought.

* * *

Regina was in her room drawing a fictional city. She was finishing one of the buildings when she heard her phone from the bed and grabbed it.

 ** _"_** ** _Regina your comic book is in at the shop."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey thank you. I will try to pick it up soon."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Come on, don't be lazy and pick it up today."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Okay fine, I'm finishing one of my projects for college, so let me finish this and I'll see you there in an hour"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Emma is coming to the shop with Henry... Just saying."_**

Regina smiled and felt her heart beating hard as she read those words.

 ** _"_** ** _Perfect. And Ruby… keep this a secret please."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah, don't worry."_**

* * *

Regina took a shower before going to the shop. She opened her wardrobe and grabbed her jeans, a white hoodie with the Superman logo on it and a pair of shoes. She wanted to look sexy for Emma. She thought if Ruby picked up on her feelings for the blonde, maybe Emma would notice if she wears something different. The truth is she loved to wear these clothes sometimes. Now she felt free to do so. Her mother never let her wear hoodies and hated all that Regina loved, such as the comic books and her dream of working in the comic book industry.

The brunette looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. She was quite nervous about her meeting with Emma and Henry. Regina was still in front of the mirror when suddenly she realized something.

"Oh my God! I didn't ask Ruby if Emma likes women or if she is dating a man. What about Henry's father! I'm an idiot but if Ruby said that I should try, she has to be single." She panicked.

She sat down on the bed, staring into space. "Regina, calm down, calm down, you can do it. You just have to go to the shop and impress her… but how?" She looked around the room trying to find a clue. "Yes! The project, maybe she can gives me her opinion about the drawing and she if she sees how amazing I am -" She was on her feet, thinking that maybe Emma could see something extraordinary in her but she suddenly sat down again on the bed " BUT WHAT I AM SAYING? THIS IS JUST A DRAWING! What I am trying to do?" Regina shook her head, stood up, put on her coat, hat and grabbed her backpack and her phone. She really liked Emma and her son too. Maybe she doesn't have a lot of things to offer but she was working hard to reach her dream and a better life to share with someone.

 _Maybe this someone can be Emma,_ she thought. Before leaving the room she grabbed a little bag from her desk. She stared at it and smiled "I hope Emma is the right one." She sighed and left the room.

* * *

"Hi Mom." Emma sighed when her mother opened the door.

"Hey sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She came into the living room and saw her father playing with Henry "Hey dad!"

"Moooommy." Henry ran toward his mother and held both her legs with his chubby little arms.

"How are you my little man?" She asked stroking his hair.

Henry broke her hug and ran towards his grandfather who was looking at Emma trying to figure out what was going on with her.

"Everything alright, Emma?" He frowned.

"You're not okay sweetheart," Mary Margaret said with a worried tone in her voice.

"It's alright guys."

"Mama sad today," Henry explained playing with his toys. Mary Margaret looked at David and he nodded.

"Emma come with me to the kitchen."

The blonde rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen and when she came into the room her mother was making coffee.

"What?" Emma asked sitting down on the chair.

"I should ask you the same question young lady. What's wrong?" Mary Margaret asked leaving the cup of coffee on the table in front of her daughter. Emma looked at the mug and placed both hands around it.

"Emma, you can tell me whatever is bothering you. You know that right?"

"I know Mom." She smiled shyly "I…" Emma sighed and looked at her mother's eyes. The support of her parents was everything to her and she didn't want to disappoint them.

"Come on Em."

"I think I like _a_ woman" She closed her eyes because she didn't want to see her mother's reaction if it was bad.

"It's okay my sweetheart. Come on, look at me." Mary Margaret smiled and placed her hand on her daughter's forearm.

"I met her in the comic book shop"

"And what's going on? Why are you so upset? Did she hurt you?"

"Oh no mom, it's not that. She doesn't know about my feelings. It's about me; I am not ready to love again Mom." She sighed and looked at the cup of coffee.

"You have doubts because she is a woman?"

"No. I think I am okay with that but I don't want to get hurt again. I've been through a lot all these years and enough is enough."

"You are just twenty-two Emma. You can't close your heart the way you are. If you do you won't recognize the right person when _they_ are in front of you."

"But mom… what if she plays with me the same way when she knows about my-"

"The same way Killian and Neal did? I can't assure you that won't happen but if you don't try, you will never know, right?" Mary Margaret's tone was sweet and comforting .Emma loved that. It calmed her down.

Emma nodded and paid attention to every single word her mother said. However her fears were too deep and despite what her mother said she couldn't accept her words and shut down the voices in her head. They were telling her that she must keep her heart safe at all costs. But she knew that if she could break that wall down, she could get her own happy ending with someone that would take care of her heart.

"Everything alright in here?" David asked holding Henry in his arms.

"I'm sure it will be." Mary Margaret winked at Emma and her daughter smiled back at her.

Emma got up and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and washed her face with cold water. _Step by step Emma._ she thought.

* * *

"Hey kid, do you want to go to the comic book shop?"

"Yeeeeees, read, read, read."

"Well guys, maybe we can have dinner together this weekend?" Emma asked while she was buttoning up Henry's coat.

"Of course, we miss you. You have been really busy for weeks." David smiled grabbing his wife's waist. Emma adjusted Henry's scarf and kissed his nose.

"Come on Superboy, kiss grandpa and grandma and say goodbye." Henry nodded and ran toward them. Mary Margaret held him and the trio hugged each other with Henry between them.

"Come here Em," her mother whispered. Emma smiled and hugged her family.

"I love you guys, you are awesome."

* * *

"Hey hot lady."

"Ruby don't call me that and give me the comic." Regina rolled her eyes when she came into the shop.

"As you wish, my queen."

"Come on Ruby." She laughed when Ruby knelt before her and took her hand "Oh my perfect and precious Queen."

At that moment Regina felt someone staring at her. She turned her head and saw Emma and Henry. Regina and Ruby didn't move. Emma has been watching the ridiculous scene. Regina let Ruby's hand go and cursed herself.

"Hey Em!" Ruby stood up and walked away to leave them alone. Emma didn't say a word, she sided eyed Ruby as she knelt before Henry.

"Hey little man, what if you-"But her son ran towards Regina hugging her legs.

"Hey Henry, how are you?"

"Woooooow." Henry freaked out when he looked up and saw Regina's hoodie with the 'S' on her chest. He turned around and looked at Emma with his eyes wide open.

"Mama!" he sighed pointing at the hoodie. Emma smiled at him and approached them.

"You love it little man, don't you?"

"Yeeees," he responded looking at the hoodie like it was the most precious thing in the world. Both women stared at each other and thousands of thoughts and doubts appeared in their minds. Regina held Henry and smiled at him. _I hope she isn't dating anyone because I know she is the right one,_ she thought.

"Regina! Come here and grab your comic!" Ruby shouted out from behind the desk.

"Do you want to read it Henry?"

"Yeeeees, shuperman."

"He is the best Superhero, isn't he?"

"I am super strong like him but shush." Henry closed Regina's mouth with his fingers "Mama says this is a secret."

"Then we will do what your mama says, right?" Henry nodded and looked at Emma "May I?" she asked pointing at Ruby.

"Yes, sure thing!" Emma quickly responded. Regina put Henry on the floor and took his little hand "Hey Henry, I have something for you. I made it the other day at home."

Emma couldn't move. As she watched them walk away _"_ _What if Regina breaks this wall down?"_

She thought looking at them laughing together.


	5. Volume 5 Reading and reading

**Hi guys! Well here we go with a new chapter. If you are still trying to guess Emma's job, this is your chapter ^^. Happy Valentine's day.**

 **And as always, I hope you like it my sweetheart! love you lots.**

* * *

Henry was in Regina's arms when Ruby gave the comic to her friend.

"Ruby, would you mind to order all the issues? I'd like to read them more often and not just one per week. This series is freaking good."

"Yeah, sure thing lady. Do you still want to pick them up here?"

"Of course! I love coming here, your shop is really amazing"

Henry was trying to reach the comic that Regina had in her right hand.

"Hey do you want this?" Regina grinned.

"Yes! Shuperman"

Regina put him on the floor and gave him the comic book. The kid looked at the cover and started to jump "read, read, read."

"Sure. Come on, go to your favorite spot and your mom will read us this story" Regina whispered and winked to Henry.

Regina followed him with the glance, he was running through the shop until he came into the hallway between the bookcases..

She turned her head to the left and saw Emma staring at her.

At that moment she felt that pull in her stomach again, she felt how her body was almost shaking when she saw Emma walking towards her.

"Oh are you _assuming_ I am going to read you today?" Emma smiled.

"Of course I am assuming that. You are here. I am here. Why not?."

Both girls stared at each other and time went by. But not for them. Because the time was frozen in that little space both of them share, looking at each other, feeling all those fears and wanting to be together at the same time.

"Mom, Gina, come on. I want to read" Emma and Regina looked down and watched Henry between them, holding the comic book in his hand.

"Alrighty little man" the blonde sighed stroking his hair "Come on, let's go to read this story. Let me see which issue is."

Regina couldn't stop looking at her. Her feelings for Emma started like an attraction and grew stronger every time she met her.

"Oh! But you only read the two first issues. I thought you read more by your own." Emma smiled.

"I didn't have time" she lied "But if you want to read us the story that would be great."

"Come on mom" Henry begged.

Regina held him again and the trio walked through the shop, reaching the hallway between the bookcases. Once they reached the wall, Emma extended the red blanket on the floor and Henry sat down on the blanket.

Emma sat down to his left and Regina sat down in front of them, such as they did the first time the three of them read together the comic.

Henry frowned and shook his head. Emma looked at him and laughed "What's wrong kid?"

"No"

Regina and Emma looked at each other without understand anything.

"Henry, what do you mean?" Emma asked rubbing his back.

"Gina, sit down here, with me." Henry stated and grabbed Regina's jeans pulling her towards him.

"Kid, maybe she doesn't-"

"Oh no, it's fine Emma!" Regina moved to Henry's spot, held him and sat down on her knees.

"Emma, I think now we are ready to hear that story. Don't we Henry?"

"Yes"

"Oh I forgot this!" Regina bent a little bit and grabbed her backpack and put it in front of Henry and her "Come on Henry, open it and you will see a little bag"

"This?" Henry asked with the blue bag in his hands and placed it on his legs.

"Let me show you what I made for you" Regina bent her head over Henry's right shoulder to see the bag better, opened it and got the little item. Henry opened Regina's hand and saw a button badge with a little text written on it.

"Gina, what is this?" he looked up and Regina stared at him and smiled.

"It's a badge for our team" She grinned, held him and sat him down in her right leg so that Regina could place the button badge in the right side of his shirt.

Henry tried to see the button badge when Regina grabbed two button badges from the bag.

The brunette looked at Emma and smiled at her "May I… put you this?"

"Su… sure thing"

Emma closed her eyes when she smelled the scent of Regina's hair when the brunette made her way closer to put her the button badge. Her hair smelled to cucumber and green tea leaves.

Emma has never been so close to Regina and her smell was intoxicating. She just wanted to have magic to freeze that moment forever.

Regina grabbed the fabric to put the button badge. She was nervous and the fact that she has never been so close to Emma, her pulse was not the best so the button badge almost slipped and Regina touched Emma's breast. The blonde blushed and moved fast.

"Oh! Emma. I am sorry. It's just… this is too little and-" the brunette didn't know what to say or do. She was just looking at her and Emma grabbed the button badge without looking at her friend.

"No worries. This happens, just-" Emma explained, grabbing the little item and put it herself in her shirt.

"Gina…"

"Oh yes! What's up?" the brunette asked turning around to look at him.

"Read this" he begged showing to Regina his new gift.

"Well, this is like our official team badge and **_'_** ** _Henry's Team'_** is written on it. Do you like it?"

"Ooooh I have a team. But but but we are super heroes?"

"Indeed. We are part of your own team"

"Look, look mama!"

"Oh my god Regina, he will love you forever. I am sure he will sleep with it like he did with the other badge you gave him"

"Really?"

"Yes, he likes you"

Both women looked at each other and two similar thoughts came up to their minds.

 _"_ _Yes, he likes you, as I do"_

 _"_ _Really? Hope you do too"._

"Thank you Regina"

"For what?" she asked holding Henry again, sitting him down on her knees.

"Thank you for these moments with us and for this gift. You are so wonderful."

"Nah Emma, it's nothing" Regina blushed like a supernova "Come on, time to read"

Emma opened the comic book and placed it between them "Let's go Team! **_'_** ** _Washington D.C. There've been dozens of innocent bystanders injured because of super-humans like this Amazon"._**

* * *

"Oh girl, this story has been really good! Wonder woman is an amazing amazon! And the storyline is pretty awesome too. Can't wait for more" Regina told her really excited when Emma closed the comic.

"Yeah, what if we read the next one in a couple of days?" Emma asked nipping her bottom lip.

"Hmmm, well I think that I can if I finish some papers tomorrow. Besides Ruby has to order the rest of the issues so we will be able to read it more often and not just once each week. Well, if you are okay and you are not busy with your work or whatever you do" Regina frowned "Didn't you tell me about your work, right?"

"Oh! Sorry! Give me a sec. Henry!"

Regina was standing up looking Emma following her son through the hallway.

"Henry Swan, come here, don't dare to go outside!"

The brunette frowned again. She didn't understand why Emma didn't want to tell her about her work. Maybe it's something secret or she is a spy. Regina laughed with her last _thought "Oh my Goddess, I am impossible"_ she laughed again and took the red blanket and the comic placed on the floor.

"Emma you forgot the blanket"

"Thank you!" Emma smiled keeping it in her backpack.

"Henry say bye to Regina. I have to prepare you dinner kid"

Regina bent down and Henry hugged her and whispered near her ear "Now you are a super hero. But it's a secret Gina. Mom says that."

"Oh yes, it's our secret, we are part of the same team and the same League to defeat villains." Regina smiled and Henry hugged her again.

The brunette stood up and her eyes met Emma's "Do you still want to read the next comic this Wednesday?"

"Of course I want. Besides this Wednesday is my day off so we can read one or two, whatever you want."

"Cool, then this Wednesday at 5pm? My last class is at 3:30pm"

"That sounds like a plan" Emma responded shyly.

The blonde took her son's hand and exited the shop.

Regina sighed and walked to the desk dragging her feet. When she was in front of Ruby, she started to hit her head over the desk "Why she is so freaking beautiful?" Regina sobbed.

Ruby looked at her and started to laugh "Yeah Ruby, you laugh, very pretty. You are a good friend" Regina looked at her siding eyes.

"Stop hitting your head. Why you don't try it? I told you"

"But I don't know if she is single or married or whatever" she complained with her forehead on the desk.

"She is single" Ruby confessed typing the computer.

"What? Repeat it again, I don't believe you" she sobbed still hitting her head.

"She is single" Ruby repeated again moving back and forth behind the desk.

Regina stopped to hit her forehead on the wooden desk and slowly lifted her head and looked at Ruby "OH-MY-GOD! Really?"

"Yes Regina, yes. But if you tell her that I've told you this, I will bury your comic books"

"This is not a joke! Look at my face. This is a face of don't-dare-to-touch-my-comics-young-lady"

Ruby looked at her and laughed hard "Noted!"

* * *

 ** _Wednesday afternoon_**

When Emma arrived to the shop Ruby gave her the comic to read with Regina. The blonde grabbed it and walked towards her favorite spot. Their favorite one now.

She placed the red blanket on the floor and sat down.

She checked her clock and it was 4:52 pm. Emma sighed, closed her eyes and rested her back towards the wall.

She could feel the heartbeats in her temples and the image of Regina's smile drew in her mind.

 _"_ _I could kiss those lips. And I really don't know what to do"_ Emma hit the back of her head against the wall. Her eyes still closed _"_ _She is really kind, sweet and funny but how can I trust on her if she knows it? I am scared she gets to know me better"_ She suddenly opened her eyes when she heard Regina's voice greeting Ruby.

Emma grabbed the comic and pretended she was reading it.

"Hi"

Emma looked up and saw her beautiful smile.

"Well, I don't know what kind of coffee you like, so I called Ruby to ask which one is your favorite, so here you have" Regina grinned and offered her the coffee that she bought in the coffee shop.

Emma took it and smelled it "Hmm cinnamon, I love it. Thank you." the blonde smiled and blushed when she saw _"_ _My Supergirl"_ written in the take away cup.

Emma just sipped her coffee quickly, wishing that Regina didn't saw her blushy face after reading it.

"No problem!" the brunette responded sitting down next to Emma "Come on Emma, don't blush. I am happy you liked what's written in the cup" Regina smirked.

"I hate you" Emma admitted punching her friend right arm.

Regina moved a little bit closer to Emma and when the blonde felt Regina's body next to hers she just could sigh and smile.

She couldn't help to look at her when she didn't see her. Regina was muting her phone and searching something in her backpack and Emma watched her.

She smiled when Regina placed a lock of her dark hair behind her ear. She smiled because she caught in the realization that gesture has become her favorite one now.

The blonde couldn't stop staring at her and million of thoughts came up to her mind _"_ _I really like her. But when or how this happened?"_ She smiled when Regina was frowning trying to find that thing in her backpack, or how pretty she looked with that nerd hoodie, or the beautiful hands she has _"_ _It's true, I am so scared but I love being with her."_

Regina stopped what she was doing when she felt the blonde's green eyes staring at her.

"Emma, are you okay?"

"Yes" she blushed and lied.

"Give me a second I am trying to find my agenda to check my schedule for tomorrow."

"It's okay. I can wait" she smiled.

Regina focused on her task again when she finally found it. She checked her schedule and nodded "We can read again this Friday" she grinned and closed the agenda "Okay! I'm yours now, ready to read this"

"Good! You will love this one!"

"Oh girl, I can bet on that and Emma?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Thanks for reading this. I tried to read a comic but when you read it is so much better."

Regina moved a little bit closer to Emma and she started to read.

 ** _Friday_**

"Honestly Emma, this doesn't make sense" Regina explained standing up.

"Why not?" Emma asked a little bit mad, crossing her arms.

"Because according to this script Superman can heal himself _quickly_ after injecting him Kryptonite, right?"

"Yeah, because when he is not exposed to kryptonite he gets his powers again"

"Yeah but this is different when he has kryptonite in his blood…. I think it's not okay"

"Of course this is right" Emma stated looking at Regina who was still stood up in front of her.

"Maybe the story would make sense if Superman goes to a nuclear plant or making him bleed maybe. This way the green kryptonite could be removed from his system"

Emma didn't know what to say and looked away.

"Oh come on, you are acting like a child, tell me I am right"

"You are not"

"Yes I am" Regina responded smiling a little bit.

"Aaghh I hate you sometimes."

"Because you know I am right."

Emma grabbed the comic and read it again.

"Come on Emma, don't be mad at me."

"I am not Regina." She responded focused on the comic without looking at her.

The brunette sat down again looking at the hallway. But when she heard Emma sighing, she turned her head and looked at the blonde.

Regina rolled her eyes and kissed her on the cheek.

When Emma felt Regina's soft lips on her skin, she closed her eyes and felt the kiss. She felt her wet lips and her cold nose too and she just could smile at that beautiful gesture.

"Well, I think this worked at least."

"What do you mean?"

"That kiss calmed you down"

"Anyway, we can continue with the reading?"

"Yes but admit it. I am right"

"Okay you win, you are right. Happy?" Emma rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Correct! And yeah you should continue with the story, I need to finish some papers tonight if you want to read more comics tomorrow"

"If you are busy, I understand"

"No, it's okay. I want to see you tomorrow"

"Yes?"

"Of course. You are an amazing storyteller"

Emma blushed and focused on reading the comic she had in her hands. She couldn't wait to see Regina again tomorrow. Truth be told and she hadn't left her and she was already missing her. How that would be possible?. Yes. It's possible when feelings grow inside of your soul and you can't do anything to stop them.

 ** _Saturday morning._**

"Regina! This is really beautiful. You are really good" Emma was amazed turning the pages one by one with all those beautiful drawings.

The brunette wanted to show Emma her secret project. Buildings, cities and scenarios for super heroes.

"Do you think so? You are the first one who sees this. I started this portfolio one year ago. It was like my way to escape from _my world_."

"Your world?"

"Well, my family is rich. And my mother hated my lifestyle. I mean, reading and drawing comics and my dream to work in the comic book business. She says I should study economics and have a better future."

"But you have to follow your dreams."

"This is why I am not talking to her. We broke our relationship from the moment I decided to do what makes me happy. So I found a job as a waitress in the coffee shop in the campus and I sold my car to pay the room in the residence and my grades are good enough so they gave me a scholarship because my mother didn't want to pay my education if I studied Art History"

"You are very brave Regina. You must be proud of yourself." Emma stared at the drawings again, processing every single word Regina told her. She started to think of her life and how lucky she is to have her parents who always support her.

Emma placed the portfolio on her knees and looked at Regina who was sat in front of her "I am so sorry Regina"

"For what?" she frowned.

"For your past and what's happening with your family."

"Don't worry about that. I can't wait to finish this year and move to other city and follow my dream. When I draw I forget the rest of the world around me. It's when I am myself. "

At that moment, the time stopped and froze. Both girls stared at each other and it happened.

Emma took Regina's hand in hers. Her touch was soft and warmth and the brunette felt her cheeks burn and her heart beating so hard that she thought it would go out from her chest.

"Come on, open the comic and read me! Can't wait to see what happens next" Regina smiled, breaking the silence.

Regina moved and sat next to her. She placed her hand on the floor next to Emma's hand.

She could feel the warmth emanating from her skin and she found the courage to do it.

The brunette took Emma's hand and their fingers tangled.

She turned her head to look at Emma and see her reaction and when she saw her smiling, she knew that she was comfortable with that.

"You don't mind, right?"

"Of course not. May I start reading?"

"Sure thing!"

Emma started to read the story but Regina didn't hear a word because all her world was reduced to Emma's hand.

 ** _Sunday_**

"Where's Henry?"

"My parents wanted to go to the mall and as they haven't seen him a lot this week, they wanted to spend time with him"

"Your parents must be amazing people"

"They are. They were very understanding when I told them I was pregnant. I was just nineteen and they helped me a lot"

They had finished to read the comic but both friends didn't have plans, so they decided to talk a little bit after coming back at their homes.

"Emma?"

"Regina?" she laughed.

"Silly!"

"Me? How you dare?" Emma laughed.

"Oh come on, listen to me"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to lay here with me?"

"Mmhmm" she nodded.

Both of them were laid next to each other looking at the ceiling.

They just could hear people talking in the shop and the sound of the heartbeats in their temples.

Regina turned her head to the right and stared at her gorgeous friend.

The blonde turned her head too and both stared to each other.

Smiling at each other.

Regina grinned and extended her arm to take Emma's hand. She looked at both tangled hands and she smiled.

Regina looked into Emma's eyes and whispered to her "Emma, I don't know what this means but I love being by your side"

"Regina-"

"No please, don't say anything. I know we barely know to each other but I just want you to know that I feel so comfortable with you and you understand me and support what I do."

Emma smiled back at her and squeezed Regina's hand.

"You are welcome" Emma responded.

 ** _Monday afternoon_**

Regina was studying _'_ _Modern Art history'_ when she saw a message on Skype.

 ** _Emma: Good morning Regina. I don't know if you are busy but if you are not I am going to the comic book shop with Henry after picking him from the daycare. We will be there at 4:00pm._** ** _Sorry for disturbing you and hope you don't mind if I asked Ruby your Skype user but I am a little bit bored at work and I thought of you. I mean I was thinking of reading a comic, anyway take care._**

 ** _Regina M: Hi! and good morning for you too._**

 ** _Emma: Hey! What are you doing?_**

 ** _Regina M: Studying in the room._**

 ** _Emma: Oh! I am so sorry, I will leave you to be then._**

 ** _Regina M: no worries, I needed a break. Hmmm, just bring me a coffee and I will be there. Deal?_**

 ** _Emma: Deal. What's your fave one?_**

 ** _Regina M: bring me a cappuccino and I will be yours._**

 ** _Emma: I thought you were already mine._**

 ** _Regina M:_** ** _Oh, well… yeah. Anyway, I see you in the afternoon then._**

 ** _Emma: Perfect. I will see you there._**

 ** _Regina M: bye!_**

Regina was staring at the screen and when she saw Emma's user offline she focused on her book. _"_ _This woman will be the death of me"_

* * *

 _"_ _What if she knows it Emma! She is so kind and sweet and so understanding. Maybe if she knows where I am working doesn't change anything. But if something changes between us?_ _I feel so comfortable with her and she is so good with Henry. However I should know if she and her someone else is serious, maybe she could love me?"_ Those fears hit her over and over again while she was driving to the comic book shop.

Emma parked her car and grabbed her phone and called her mother.

 ** _"_** ** _Mom? What should I do?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey Emma, give me a sec. David, pick up the another phone, your daughter need advice"_**

Emma smiled, she loved that when she had a problem and both of them were on line talking to her.

 ** _"_** ** _Hey Em"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hi dad. Well guys, I don't know what to do with Regina. I am very scared because of all what happened with Killian and I tried to hide these feelings but right now, I don't know if I will be able to do it anymore. I-"_**

 ** _"_** ** _You like her right?" Mary Margaret finished the sentence._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah. And she is amazing with Henry too. But-"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Sometimes we need to be our own hero Emma and be brave enough to overcome our fears" David told her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Exactly Emma, your dad is right. It's true that Killian and Neal hurt you in the past but doesn't mean this happens again."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Well, I hear you guys but it's hard."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Your mother and I know it but both of us want to let you know that happen whatever happen we'll be here to support you okay?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I love you guys. I am the luckiest woman in the world to have these parents"_**

 ** _"_** ** _You are an amazing daughter. So come on, text us after your meeting with Regina" Mary Margaret warned._**

 ** _"_** ** _I promise. Love you guys"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Love you too" both parents responded to her._**

Emma hung up, sighed and turned around "Hey kid, are you ready for a new story?"

"Gina!"

"Yeah, I know that kid! She is perfect, isn't she?" Emma opened the door and exited the car.

"What perfect?" Henry asked while her mother was unclasping the belt of his chair.

"Well" Emma held her son and closed her car "What do you think about her?" Emma asked putting him on the floor.

"She is funny" he said taking his mother's right hand.

"And make us happy when she is around, right?"

"Yeah and she loves super heroes like us"

"Exactly, that means she is perfect to us"

"Ohhh, okay!" Henry responded jumping while they are walking down the street.

* * *

Regina was talking with Ruby when Emma came into the shop.

"Hi"

"Gina!" Henry ran towards her and hugged her legs.

The brunette stroked his hair and held him "How are you Superboy?"

"Good" Henry smiled, burying her face on Regina's neck.

Emma grabbed the comic placed on the desk and approached to Regina and Henry "I got this, do you want to read it? This story is really awesome" Emma explained showing her the cover.

"Sure thing! What do you think Henry? ready for new adventures?"

"Gina, Gina" Henry grinned and cupped her cheeks forcing her to look at him "You perfect".

Emma opened her eyes and panicked.

"What?" Regina laughed, looking at Henry.

"You perfect. Mommy said-"

The blonde took Henry from Regina's arms and covered his mouth with her hand.

"What is he saying?"

"No idea." Emma finished the conversation "come on, follow us, we have to read this"

Emma walked quickly through the hallway between the bookcases and when they reached their favorite spot, she put Henry on the floor "Henry just call her Gina, okay?"

"Okay mama"

"Good boy" she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Hey guys! Let me help you Emma" Regina took Emma's backpack and grabbed the red blanket to place it on the floor.

"Regina, a deal is a deal! Can you stay here with Henry and I go to the coffee shop and bring two coffees for us?"

"That sounds perfect!"

"Henry, stay with Regina. I will be back in a minute, be good with her okay?"

"Yes!"

Henry grabbed a Superman action figure from Emma's backpack and started to play with it.

Minutes went by and Regina was really bored. She turned her head and saw the comic book on the blanket. So she took it and stared at the cover.

The drawing was so beautiful and the technique was really good. Regina was amazed about it because she was not capable to draw people, just buildings and scenarios.

She was curious about the artist and turned the page to read the credits. And suddenly she freaked out when she read _"_ _Emma Swan"._

"Swan… Where I have heard this before?" Regina opened her eyes and looked at Henry "Hey kid… what's your name?"

"Henry"

"No, I mean, your last name" Regina asked again almost freaking out.

"My name is Henry Swan"

Regina was literally amazed. She has never realized about that because she never reads the credits. But why Emma didn't tell her about this?.

"Mama!"

Regina looked up and saw Emma in front of her with both coffees in her hands.

"Are you okay Regina? You are pale"

"Emma… You are _this_ Emma Swan?" she asked, showing her the comic book.

"Oh my Goddess!" Emma shouted and both coffees slipped on the floor.


	6. Volume 6 The truth

**Here we go with a new chapter. Let's see why Emma didn't tell Regina the truth from the begining. I hope you like this chapter and you are enjoying the story. Thanks for your reviews, you are really adorable guys!**

 ** _"My little apple, I love dedicating you every single chapter. Well all the story is for you but I want you to know how grateful I am for having you every day in my life and I hope you see that in every chapter, this is why I am dedicating you each one. Love You"_**

* * *

 ** _Monday_**

Regina was in front of her laptop with her chin resting on her arms looking at the screen waiting for any sign from Emma.

She didn't know her phone number, Ruby didn't want to tell her anything because Emma is her best friend and she only has Skype. But the user was offline for seven days in a row.

There were a pile of comic books on her bed. She has been reading _The Justice League_ comics, drawing her secret project when she didn't want to think about Emma, studying, working on the coffee shop and finishing some papers.

This week has been eternal without Emma, especially after what happened last Sunday when she knew about her job.

 _"_ _Emma… You are this Emma Swan?" she asked, showing her the comic book._

 _"_ _Oh my Goddess!" Emma shouted and both coffees slipped on the floor._

 _Emma turned around and ran towards the main door._

 _"_ _No, Emma, please wait!" Regina ran behind her and when she reached the desk she shouted out to Ruby "Take care of Henry please"_

 _Regina exited the shop and moved her head trying to find Emma "Where the hell is she?" she looked to the right side and saw her leant on door of the yellow car, with her face buried in her hands._

 _The brunette walked towards the car and when she was in front of her, Regina removed her hands from her face and squeezed them softly._

 _"_ _Look at me" Regina whispered._

 _"_ _Please, leave me alone"_

 _"_ _Come on, look at me. What's wrong?"_

 _"_ _Nothing" Emma sobbed still looking at her feet._

 _Regina rolled her eyes and lifted Emma's chin forcing to look at her "Please, don't cry. What if I know you draw comic book characters? I don't understand why you didn't tell me but I am not going to judge you."_

 _"_ _Regina-"_

 _"_ _Shush, everything is alright. Come here." Regina held tighter Emma's hand and pulled her towards her body giving her the warmest hug that Emma has never felt before._

 _All those feelings and fears kept inside of Emma's heart exploded with that hug and the blond just cried in Regina's shoulder._

 _She slowly put her arms around Regina and the brunette hugged her tighter, feeling Regina's lips near of her neck. She could feel the hot breathe when she told her soothing words to calm her down._

 _But Emma couldn't stop crying. She has been trying to keep all her feelings and fears all these weeks and now, enough is enough._

 _"_ _Hey Emma, everything is okay. Why are you crying?" Regina softly asked her._

 _Emma broke the hug and wiped her own tears. Regina looked at her trying to find the reason why Emma was acting this way._

 _"_ _Look Regina. This is not going to work."_

 _"_ _What is not going to work?"_

 _"_ _You like someone else. And I am not ready for this or whatever this means. Anyway, I have to pick Henry up"_

 _But before the blonde started to walk Regina held her wrist and stopped her._

 _"_ _Please Regina, let me go"_

 _"_ _Look at me please"_

 _Regina let her go and Emma turned around and looked at her "What?"_

 _"_ _You are that someone else"_

 _Emma couldn't react to those words. She just smiled at her friend and suddenly her face turned serious when fears took control over her life again._

 _"_ _I can't do this. Please don't follow me, leave me alone. I am so sorry" Emma begged._

 _"_ _But-"Regina was frozen in the middle of street, seeing Emma walking to the shop._

Regina sighed as she remembered what happened seven days ago.

One entire week without knowing anything about Emma and every single thing she does made her think about her.

Every time she read the comic book, every time a client ordered a latte with cinnamon, every time she was drawing. In a month all her world was reduced to Emma.

"I need a coffee or maybe something stronger" she got up from her chair and grabbed a mug from the cupboard when she heard the notification on Skype.

Regina ran to the desk and saw a new message from Emma.

 ** _Emma: Hey, are you there?_**

Regina placed the empty mug on her desk and sat down on the chair.

 ** _Regina M: Hiiii yeah I am here._**

 ** _Emma: I am so sorry_**

 ** _Regina M: It's okay._**

 ** _Emma: still…_**

 ** _Regina M: shush, no "buts" or "stills". It's true I didn't like you disappeared the way you did, but maybe, you have your reasons._**

Regina was waiting impatient for an answer and ten minutes later she saw _"Emma is typing"_ and her heart started to beat hard.

 ** _Emma: You deserve someone so much better than me. What do you even see in me?_**

 ** _Regina M: Do you have all day to read it?_**

 ** _Emma: …._**

 ** _Regina M: what?_**

 ** _Emma: Nothing… Regina, Can we talk today?_**

 ** _Regina M: I have to work this afternoon but you can pick me up in the coffee shop?_**

 ** _Emma: sure thing. The coffee shop in the campus right?_**

 ** _Regina M: Yeah, my shift finishes at 7:00._**

 ** _Emma: Okay, I will be there then._**

 ** _Regina M: I can't wait._**

 ** _Emma: I hope you don't hate me after this._**

 ** _Regina M: I couldn't._**

 ** _Emma: Good. Well I see you later._**

 ** _Regina M: see you later. Mwah._**

Emma signed out Skype when suddenly the door of Emma's office opened.

"Emma, are you ready? The meeting is in a couple of minutes" Belle smiled "Everything is alright?"

"Yeah, I am a little bit tired. I see you in a minute".

* * *

Every time Regina heard the door of the coffee shop, her heart beat hard and fast. Besides she didn't know what Emma wanted to talk about and why she didn't tell her about her job in the Comic book business. Regina was quite confused and needed some answer because she couldn't stop to think that everything seemed to be fine and comfortable until yesterday. Even she thought that Emma was flirting with her sometimes.

Regina was behind the desk, she was quite distracted making coffee and washing some cups, but when she heard her name she lifted her head and turned around.

The brunette just could do one thing, smiling when she saw those beautiful green eyes looking at her.

"Hey!"

"Hey, give me ten minutes and I will finish my shift"

"No worries" the blonde answered, nipping her bottom lip.

"Do you want a late with cinnamon?"

"Yeah…Thank you" Emma was so nervous that she didn't know what to say. She barely could look at Regina's eyes.

"If you want sit down in that table is more comfortable than being here"

"Oh, no, I want to be here. Next to you, if you don't mind" Emma blushed and looked away to avoid the reaction of her friend.

"I'd like that" and Regina smiled at her.

And Emma blushed again.

Regina put the cup in the coffee machine, heat up milk and made an amazing latte with cinnamon.

The brunette placed the coffee in front of Emma and smiled at her "Enjoy it. Let me finish this. I will be right back in five, okay?"

"Sure, don't worry about me" Emma stared at Regina making her way to the kitchen and when she lifted the coffee cup she saw a folded little piece of paper on the plate.

The blonde frowned and grabbed the piece of paper. She looked at Regina who was cleaning and looked at the paper again. And when she unfolded the paper, grinned like an idiot.

 ** _'_** ** _These days have been a mess without you. I've missed you'_**.

When Regina left the kitchen, she saw Emma smiling with the paper in her hands. The brunette smiled too and when Emma lifted her sight, both girls looked at each other eyes, so Emma moved her mouth saying _"me too"_ and Regina just felt that pull in her stomach again and she knew it. She knew that she wanted to be with her, no matter what happened with her job or her fears. She just wanted to be with Emma.

* * *

"Where do you want to go?" Regina asked with her hands in her pockets.

Emma looked through out the windows and sighed "If you want we can talk here, it's raining outside"

"Okay!" Regina grinned and watched among the crowd a perfect table for them "We can sit down in that table in the corner, near the window"

Emma nodded and followed Regina. She was breathing in and out, trying to calm down but she was really nervous about that talk. Emma wanted to tell her the truth about her feelings and her past and being so exposed to someone is a thing she was not used to do. She didn't know how to do it either. Even explaining her feelings was hard and complicated because she has never been with a woman and her doubts grew inside of her, wondering if Regina could love her.

She was following Regina to the table and her hands were sweated, her heart beat fast and her mouth was practically dry. She panicked. She was not ready to love again.

"I am so sorry I can't do this" Emma looked at Regina's eyes when the brunette turned around and ran outside, leaving Regina behind.

Emma pushed the door and exited the coffee shop. And after running few meters she stopped in the middle of the campus with gardens around her and people running because of the raining.

Emma was completely soaked. She just was there, stood up, looking at her feet, fists closed, feeling the water running through her face, mixing with her tears.

"Emma!"

She lifted her head and saw Regina in front of her. Emma wanted to turn around and escape but Regina ran to her, grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards her wet body, holding her tight.

"Leave me alone. You deserve someone so much better than me" Emma shouted out, falling tears from her eyes.

"I've got you. I am not going anywhere" Regina whispered and held her tighter.

Emma was wrapped by Regina's arms under the rain, trying to escape, trying to break that hug, hitting Regina's chest with her fists but the brunette didn't want to let her go and as much Emma tried to fight, tighter was Regina's embrace.

"Stop it Emma! it's okay."

"Let me go please" Emma cried.

Regina broke the hug and cupped Emma's cheeks, placing a soft kiss on her lips. The blonde opened her eyes and her pupils dilated when their soft and wet lips made contact, when she felt that perfect kiss.

Emma closed her eyes and placed her right hand on Regina's cheek while they were kissing slowly under the rain.

Regina's heart was beating so hard with every kiss. She could taste a mixture of coffee and rain in Emma's kiss. She was so tempting and beautiful, even her flaws.

Because every single was meant _'you are not alone', 'don't be afraid', 'I am just right here'_.

Maybe Emma has never been kissed by a woman but when Regina kissed her, so slow, so soft, so caring, she felt that it was not the first time. That kiss was beyond perfect and sweet.

They kissed just for a couple of seconds but it was enough so that Emma could be more calmed.

Regina broke the kiss and placed her forehead against Emma's, looking into each other eyes.

"I'm co-cold" Emma laughed.

"I know, come with me" she took her hand and they ran to Regina's room in the residence.

* * *

Regina opened the door of her room as fast as she could. Emma was shaking and her lips were almost blue.

The brunette sat Emma on her chair and she ran to the bathroom and opened hot water, took few towels and one of her pyjamas and placed them near of the shower.

"Come on lady, take a warm shower" Regina ordered her, helping her to get up.

"I'm so-sorry"

"Don't worry. Now come on, take a shower, you are frozen."

Emma did what Regina told her and came into the bathroom and took her soaked clothes off.

When Emma felt the hot water over her body she begun to feel more relaxed and it's when the image of that kiss came up to her mind.

"Emma?"

The blonde jumped and that image of the kiss dissolved when she heard Regina's voice in the bathroom.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh sorry, I am going to wash our clothes in the wash machine in the first floor okay? I'll be back in a minute"

"Oh, okay!" Emma responded and she heard the door of the bathroom close.

Emma sighed and waited until she heard the main door close when Regina left the room.

This situation was insane. She was in the coffee shop to talk to her and now she is in her room. How the hell this happened?

Once she finished to take the shower and put the pyjamas that Regina left there, opened the door of the bathroom and the room was empty.

She sat down on Regina's bed and looked around the room. She never imagined Regina was so organized. Everything was in the right place.

Emma smiled when she saw the comics, her desk with her drawings, the computer, the little lights hung on the ceiling.

She breathed deeply and smiled again when she smelled Regina's shampoo in her hair. She remembered the first time she was so close to her in the comic book shop.

"Hey! Do you feel better?"

Emma turned her head to the right and watched Regina closing the door, holding the laundry basket with her other hand.

"Yes. Thank you and I am sor-"

"It's fine Emma, don't worry okay?"

"But-"

"You… you want to talk now?"

"I am not sure"

"Maybe a coffee first?" Regina offered

"Yeah, that would be fine"

Regina grinned and took a blanket that was inside the closet.

"Come on, lay on my bed"

"But"

"Emma you still are a little bit pale"

"Fine!" she smiled "You always have to win or...?"

"Of course" Regina winked.

Emma laid on the bed and the pillows were so comfortable. She felt like her own home and that feeling was new for her.

Once she was laid, Regina covered her with the soft blanket and kissed her forehead.

"You don't have to do this Regina"

"I know, but I want to"

Regina smiled and turned on the coffee machine. She opened the cupboard and grabbed two mugs.

While she was making the coffee, she remembered the moment they shared under the rain. She knew how exposed Emma felt when she cried, when she showed her fears and flaws and in despite of this, Regina wanted to be with her. Emma was beautiful including when she shows her worst moments, she just want to get to know her so much better.

When the coffees were made, Regina took both mugs and placed them on the table near the bed.

The brunette sat down on the bed and crossed her legs in front of Emma.

"Are you ready to talk?"

"About what?"

"You can tell me whatever you want. I really don't know what you wanted to tell me when you went to the coffee shop or if you want to talk about what happened earlier… we can talk about that if you want too"

Emma sat down and rested her back towards the soft pillows, took the mug and sipped the coffee.

After the first sip, she looked at Regina, looked at the coffee again and nipped her bottom lip.

"Emma, you don't need to tell me anything if you-"

"I like you" she responded quickly.

Regina smiled and bent a little bit to take Emma's hand.

"But if you don't-" the blonde whispered, placing the cup of coffee on the table again.

"I like you too Emma"

Both girls looked at each other and Regina crawled, placing her arms in both sides of Emma's hips, resting her hands on the mattress and when their noses were barely touching, Regina kissed her again on the lips.

A soft but quick kiss and when Emma opened her eyes again, Regina moved to her spot and sat down in front of Emma again.

The blonde sighed and smiled at Regina who was covering her feet with the blanket.

"Well, the truth is…"


	7. Volume 7 Sharing

_**For you**_

* * *

 _"_ _Killian this is over. You can't hurt me anymore."_

 _"_ _I don't care because right now I have all I wanted from you, love"_

 _"_ _Get out of my house."_

 _"_ _You have been so naïve. It's been so easy."_

Emma Swan smiled a bit when Regina wiped her tears from her cheek. Her warm hand was capable of healing every sad feeling inside of her as she remembered her past and all that she had to overcome from the first moment she got pregnant.

 _Emma met Neal Cassidy in high school when they were sixteen. He was the 'bad guy' and all the girls wanted to date him. However he chose Emma, the girl who was always drawing in class. He begun to talk to her after class asking her about her drawings and little by little they fell in love with each other._ _Emma loved the adventurous part of him and he loved everything about her, including her passion for drawing and her dream of drawing comics in the future._

 _They had been dating for two years and when they graduated, he went to the University of Boston and she started to take intensive classes for comic book writing and illustration. Emma was very busy studying different courses, programs and attending seminars, such as techniques of narrative and storytelling, coloring and inking, writing for video games and different techniques for figure drawing and anatomy. She quickly became the best student in class; in fact all her teachers were amazed at her talent, especially her writing._ _After one year and a lot of practice and working hard every day, one of her teachers who worked for a comic book publisher in New York recommended her for a couple of scripts._

 _The couple moved to an apartment together and the day Emma went to the bathroom and found out she was pregnant, she saw_ _how her dreams could come true and fall apart in seconds._ _She was just nineteen, now everything was changing and she had to adjust to her life with this unexpected news._

 _A few days later she told Neal and her parents that she was pregnant, she had to handle a lot of things and Neal was one of them. The day after she told him they were going to be parents, she woke up and read a note placed on the pillow next to her._ _Neal left her and their future child. He was not ready for that responsibility and he put his career first. He was going to move to another university in another city, he was running away from the situation, away from her, away from his family._

 _The first months were not easy for Emma but her parents helped her. She moved in to her parent's house. Mary Margaret prepared her room and placed a crib near Emma's bed. David bought a new desk so that his daughter could draw and write and continue with her courses and with working with the comic book publisher in New York._ _She got the job even after all that had happened._ _She was really talented and they wanted to hire her, so she wrote the scripts and sent them by e-mail every week plus she attended conferences online._

 _Emma came back to see the light in the dark week by week. She could see her dreams coming true thanks to her family and even though Neal had left her she would do all that she could to be the best mother to her baby._

 _She was happy about her pregnancy, her job and she was becoming an amazing comic book writer and illustrator. A few months later Henry was born and he brought smiles and joy to the little Swan family. Mary Margaret and David were teachers in a high school and both of them changed their shifts at work to be with Henry so that Emma could finish her courses and get the certificate she had been fighting for from the moment Neal abandoned her and his son._

 _She did it. Six months later, she finished her courses and her teachers wrote a few recommendation letters to different comic book publishers. However the publisher she was working for_ _in New York was so happy with her work they agreed to let her stay in_ _Boston to raise Henry and be with her parents_ _. She didn't want to leave them, she owed her success to them and Emma just wanted her parents to see their grandson grow up._

 _According to the agreement with her publisher,_ _she only had to go to the city twice per week and attend online meetings to discuss_ _the_ _script and storyline. The truth was Emma Swan was a talented young woman and she worked hard. She was_ _a special_ _one among hundreds and the publishing company knew that._

 _One month later she met Ruby. She was the owner of a comic book shop 'The Little Red Riding Hood'. Sometimes Henry wouldn't take his nap and the only way her seven old month baby would stop crying was when his mom drove him around the city. One day she was driving and saw the comic book shop, she parked her bug and held her baby in her arms and came into the shop. Since that day the shop became their favorite place and Ruby and Emma became close friends._

 _Sometimes when Ruby couldn't open the shop, Emma worked there on weekends. Her friend knew about her last year and she thought that Emma deserved something good for once, so Ruby surprised her best friend and cleaned up her office and bought an extra desk so that Emma could draw when she was in her shop or when she needed a little bit of space._ _She needed time alone without her family around to focus on her amazing ideas and projects._

 _Time went by and four months later her comic book publisher ' Red Jacket' held a party in New York and the blonde invited Ruby. After drinking and dancing almost all night, Emma smiled when she saw that her friend was flirting with Belle, a talented editor, Emma needed to breathe fresh air and went out to the balcony holding a drink. That's when she met Killian Jones, a script writer who was working for the company in New York. The talented Emma Swan didn't know how her life was going to change from the first moment she gave him her phone number._

 _A couple of months later Emma moved to her new apartment with her son and her relationship with Killian was perfect, even though_ _he worked in New York and Emma was in Boston, he drove every weekend to be with Emma. She was completely in love with him, now she could share her passion for writing and drawing comics with him and he supported everything that Emma did._

 _When Henry was fourteen months old, the name 'Emma Swan' was known in the comic book world. She worked hard to see her dreams come true. A good opportunity_ _came her way_ _when she was chosen to be part of a team to write a graphic novel for new_ _Superheroes. It was the first time she was going to write the script_ _for a super hero comic_ _and 'DC Comics' signed the letter that her boss sent to her._

 _She ran to her parents' house to tell them the news and she cried. She cried on their shoulders when they hugged her. Nothing would have been possible without them._

 _However she didn't say anything to her boyfriend, she waited until the weekend and surprised Killian with an amazing dinner. But when Emma told him about her new project, he barely reacted. The blonde didn't notice because she was blind due to the love she felt for him._ _The more famous Emma became, the more jealous Killian was._ _He was just another writer in the company, and Emma Swan was already an important name around the country and he didn't accept it._

 _Emma was working hard on her project but she managed to find time to be with Henry, her parents and Killian._ _She was excited about it and shared everything with her boyfriend but she found out a happy endings didn't exist for her and a couple of months later she woke up and Killian was not in her bed._ _She thought that maybe he was in the bathroom but minutes went by and she didn't hear anything. A bad feeling made her got up and she looked for him room by room but he was not there. She called him up but nada._

 _Emma sat down in the chair in the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge "Thank you, love". She didn't understand._ _She found out that morning what he meant when she went to send her finished project to the company but all the files on her computer and her notes had disappeared._ _She refused to accept what seemed to be so obvious. But her fears were realized when her boss called her and told her that he had stolen everything and sold her script to another comic book publishing company. He signed everything with ' Killian Jones' and he gained a lot of money and fame thanks to Emma's work._

 _Her world broke in two; he had been lying to her all this time just to be famous and Emma felt like a fool. She could never demonstrate that the work was written by her, because he stole her documents, notes and hacked her copies saved to the cloud. Just her boss knew it and trusted her when he read the graphic novel and everything emanated Emma Swan's style._

 _He used her because she was famous, because she was a name in the comic book industry and from_ _the moment, no from the_ _second she found out the truth, she vowed never to trust anyone else again. She was devastated. Emma Swan had been betrayed twice in less than three years._

 _Her family, friends and working in a new office that her company opened in Boston helped to rebuild her life again. Killian Jones ruined his life from the moment he sold Emma's work to another company. He never published anything else and the truth was revealed in the comic book industry. Emma's reputation was restored again and DC Comics gave her a new chance. She began to work on a new series called 'The Justice League New 52'. She wrote the script for several issues and drew a couple of the characters._

 _Everything made sense again for her and Henry but her soul and heart had not healed yet. Emma Swan started to build her own wall, stone by stone, around her to not get hurt anymore._

"The last time I saw him was in my apartment when Henry was fourteen months old. He came to laugh at me once more." Emma cried again and Regina caressed her cheek. "This is the reason why I didn't want to tell you about my job. I was not sure-".

"It's okay Emma. I understand you didn't want to rely on me. Besides you didn't know me at all."

"But-"

"Don't worry" Regina grinned "I will never take advantage of you. I like you and I want to get to know you so much better and Henry too."

Emma shyly smiled and looked down at her cup of coffee that she was holding in her hands. And at that moment she saw Regina's hands covering hers and when she looked up, she met Regina's glance.

"Kiss me." Emma whispered.

Regina took the cup of coffee and placed it on the table near the bed, looked into Emma's eyes, cupped her cheeks and slowly kissed her. The blonde smiled at Regina's lips and for first time in a long time she forgot all those fears, she forgot her past and just a beautiful and warm feeling was replaced in her soul. She felt how stone by stone was breaking around her because Regina was breaking down that wall that she has been building all this time until now.

"Emma, it's a little bit late, do you want to go home?" The brunette asked and got up from the bed, grabbing Emma's empty cup.

"Actually… I am wondering if I could stay here and order pizza?"

"And Henry? He is with your parents, right?"

"Yeah, I will pick him up after dinner." Emma smiled when Regina turned around. She really cared about Henry and it was something that she was not used to. Killian always wanted her parents to babysat him when he visited her on weekends and he never wanted to be around him. However Regina wanted to be with him and he loved her too. She just smiled again and stared at her. Regina left both cups on the table and gave her the phone

"Sure thing, order two-"

"What?"

"Why are you smiling like that?" Regina smiled at her too.

"Nothing, nothing, what did you say?" Emma lied and blushed.

"Okay… then order two pizzas and if you don't mind I need to finish a drawing, you can watch TV if you want make yourself at home." Regina smiled and sat down on her desk and traced a few lines on a paper.

When Emma hung up, she turned on the television and she lifted her body a little bit to try to see what Regina was drawing. Maybe she was famous and known by a lot of people in the comic book industry but Regina was really talented at drawing buildings and architecture.

The brunette was so focused on her work that she didn't hear Emma approaching from behind. She just felt a kiss on the top of her head, Emma's left hand around her waist and the weight of Emma's body over her back.

"Emma? What are you doing?"

"Shush" Emma whispered near Regina's ear and took the pencil that the brunette was holding in her right hand.

"But-"

Emma began to draw a few lines over the building that Regina had drawn before "I am not as good as you at drawing scenarios and buildings but this is a trick I learned in a seminar."

Regina stared at Emma's hand tracing the beautiful lines, giving them wonderful shadows. She turned her head to the right and saw Emma's beautiful and perfect face focused on the paper.

"Regina…" Emma warned.

"What?" She automatically responded staring at her.

"The paper." Emma laughed a little bit.

"Yes, sorry." The brunette blushed and looked at the paper. She was amazed by Emma's talent "You are so talented" the brunette smiled "but… oh my god, no!" Regina covered her face with her hands as Emma continued tracing lines.

"What's wrong?"

"The last time we read the comic book, I… I questioned your work with the Superman storyline, I am really ashamed." Regina covered her face again.

Emma left the pencil on the table and kissed her cheek "I loved that, I need a challenge sometimes to be a better artist and writer and you didn't treat me like the famous Emma Swan and I really loved that."

Regina turned her head when she heard someone knocking at the door. Emma kissed her cheek again and walked to the door.

"Come on, be a lady and invite me in. You owe me one for questioning my work" Emma smirked and stuck her tongue out.


	8. Volume 8 Emotions

**Hello again guys! I am happy you are enjoying this story and these two nerds. Now let's see how they are dealing with their emotions.**

 **As always, the whole story and this chapter for you. And enjoy Emma's drawing. Love you so much sweetieapple.**

* * *

 ** _T_** ** _uesday. 6am_**

"No, no, no, no! Mom is going to kill me." Emma repeated over and over again, trying to put on her jeans.

"What's wrong?" Regina groaned, opening her eyes slowly.

"We fell asleep and my Mom has been calling me all night Regina!"

"Oh god! I am so sorry. Come on, I will walk you to your car." Regina got up from the bed, took her pajamas off and looked for her clothes in the wardrobe.

Emma looked up and watched Regina looking in to the wardrobe wearing nothing but blue panties and a bra. Emma was holding a shoe in her hand, standing up in the middle of the room staring at Regina's beautiful body and feeling her cheeks burning.

"Come on Emma, move, move." Regina warned her as she was buttoning her jeans.

A few minutes later, Emma was waiting for Regina in front of the door ready to leave. But Regina approached her so closely that she took a step back feeling the wooden door on her back. Regina caressed her left cheek, rubbed her lips with her thumb and looked into her eyes "Thank you for telling me your story about Killian and Neal yesterday".

Regina lifted Emma's chin gently and kissed her softly and slowly. The blonde closed her eyes when she felt Regina's smooth lips connecting with hers, she was an amazing kisser. When Regina heard Emma moaning with that kiss, she broke it and smirked

"We should go now."

"T-true, true, true" Emma responded nervously. She looked for the doorknob still staring at Regina's eyes and opened the door. "Can I see you tomorrow?" Emma asked, nipping her bottom lip.

"Sure. Our favorite place?" Regina smiled.

"Tomorrow afternoon?" Emma grinned and both girls left the room.

* * *

 ** _Tuesday morning_**

"Ruby, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, shoot!"

"How did you know you were a lesbian?"

"Oh girl" Ruby laughed "I have been wondering all this time when you were going to ask me this?"

Emma rolled her eyes "Come on, don't tease me. I am serious. I… just… like-"

"Regina? I know" Ruby smirked.

"But-"

"Come on, it is really obvious. Last week you were holding hands when you were reading. Besides you are usually not so open with any one, especially with girls." Ruby explained as she was unpacking comics from a box.

"You are not answering my question Ruby. This is something new, I have never felt like this before. Maybe with boys but with a girl… the answer is a big no."

"Okay, listen to me, there's not a magical spell to know that, you just know it. When you can't stop thinking about her and not just thinking of her, you think of kissing her, touching her, being with her all the time, caring about her. When you feel all that, I am so sorry to tell you this but Emma Swan you love her."

"I don't think the right word is Love but-"

"What Emma? The word love is a huge and deep feeling?" Ruby took Emma's hand and looked into her eyes "I know what those idiots made you feel. I know how many things you have been through but if you run and don't deal with your feelings you won't see what's in front of you."

"Easy to say, hard to do."

"I know, but give yourself time, you should talk to her. Look, when we were in the coffee shop she made it clear that she has dated other girls before. I am pretty sure she will understand that you have never been with girls before. Come on Emma, she is a good girl, so freaking gorgeous and she likes you."

"She…. Did she tell you that?"

"Sort of! Just trust me on this and take a step forward and be happy for once in your life. You deserve it."

"So, I have to pick Henry up. We will be here in the afternoon."

"With Regina?" Ruby winked

"You are impossible! And for your information, we already kissed." Emma grinned and stuck her tongue out.

"What? No no, bring your butt here young lady, you have to tell me all the details"

"Bye Ruby"

* * *

"Hey hot one!"

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed "Don't call me that!" she shouted out.

"But if it's true! Besides there's a blonde here who thinks that too." Ruby answered, pointing at the room behind her.

"Gina!"

The brunette felt two chubby arms around her legs, she looked down and saw Henry burying his little face in her knees. She just smiled and knelt before him.

"Hey Superboy, how are you?"

"Good! Mommy is there, come, come." Henry shouted out, pulling Regina's jeans so that she'd follow him. Regina held his hand and asked Ruby

"Is she inside?"

"Mhmm! She is working." Ruby answered distracted, typing on the computer.

When Regina came into the room Henry left her hand and ran to his mother who sat in a leather black chair, tracing lines on her drawing desk. She held him and sat him on her lap

"Hey Henry, where did you go?"

"Hey"

Emma looked up and watched Regina leaning against the doorjamb smiling at her.

"Hey." Emma responded shyly with a little tremble in her voice. Regina approached her and Emma felt her own body shaking when her friend's body made contact to her.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked, looking at the paper and stroking Emma's blonde curls.

"I have got other job for _DC Comics_ and I have to draw a character for the _Green Arrow_ series. Her name is Artemis."

"Wow Emma, this is fantastic!" Regina opened her eyes and slipped her fingers through the perfect lines that Emma drew on the paper. "You are really good. I am amazed, she seems like a real person."

"Thank you." Emma blushed.

"Oh come on, don't blush. You must be used to hearing these compliments."

"Yes I am but if you say it, it means so much more." Regina looked at her and kissed her forehead.

"W-well you know it means so much more because you are not like them, you say it because you feel it, don't you? Right?"

"Of course Emma! I will never hurt you." Regina quickly answered, stroking Henry's dark hair.

Emma looked at her eyes, trying to guess if her words were truth or fake. She knew that Regina was honest but with all that she had been through all this time, trusting her a thousand per cent was not a thing she was going to do either. Not so soon at least.

She just stared at the drawing and she thought _"I hope so"_.

"Mom, hungry." Henry complained, hugging his mother's neck.

"Okay sweetheart. Regina if you want to go to our spot, I have to prepare Henry's bottle. I am trying to get him to use a sippy cup but he wants a bottle in the afternoon and-"

"Oh, I'll do it. May I?"

"Do what? Make up Henry's bottle?"

"Sure thing! I'd love that actually and don't worry I have made these a lot of times."

"You… you have a child?"

"Oh no!" Regina laughed "My sister Zelena is eight years younger than me. My mother was always busy and I looked after her all the time when I was ten years old."

"Okay… Do you see my bag on that chair? You can find the bottle and milk powder in it. Ah! And on that table near the door you have the microwave and the bottle of water is in the bag too."

"Don't worry Emma, I can handle this." Regina laughed stroking Emma's hair and when her fingers touched her skin, Emma's body shook "Do you need to work on the drawing?"

"No worries, I can finish it at home."

"No way, you stay here and finish this and I will prepare this for Henry, we can be here with you until you finish it."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. You are busy so finish this amazing drawing." Regina placed a kiss on her friend's head before preparing Henry's meal.

"Gina, me, me, me" Henry shouted out, looking at Regina moving his little hands.

"What you?" Regina laughed.

"Kiss too, like mama."

Both girls looked at each other and Emma rolled her eyes. Regina grinned and placed a kiss on the top of his head too. "Hey Henry, what if we leave mama alone and we prepare your baby bottle?"

Henry nodded and Regina lifted him from Emma's lap and sat him down on a chair next to the table so that she could watch him and prepare the bottle. Regina gave him the comic book that they were going to read later.

"You want to see Superman before drinking your bottle?"

"Shuperman!" Henry grinned looking at the cover. He placed the comic book on his lap and turned the pages one by one, pointing at Superman and grinning every time the man of steel appeared on the pages. Emma smiled and continued drawing, tracing lines on the paper.

Regina poured water in a cup and put it in the microwave. She selected three minutes, turned the microwave on and while she was waiting the water boiled, she turned around and watched her drawing.

Emma looked incredibly gorgeous. The light from the lamp placed on the top of the board made her look more beautiful and perfect. Her wonderful blonde curls fell on her shoulders and Regina loved the way she pushed away a stray lock of hair behind her ear as her left hand held the top of the board, resting her arm on it. Regina began to love the way that Emma smiled and how she leaned her head to the right after tracing lines to check if the drawing was good.

The sound of the microwave made her jump. She turned around and grabbed the cup with boiling water. She had to wait ten minutes more so that the water was not too hot and placed the cup near the microwave. She looked down and watched Henry turning the pages and babbling. Regina laughed after hearing the conversation he was having with himself and sat by his side.

Emma left the pencil on the desk and sat up. Regina looked at her and when she saw the way Emma pulled her hair back, made a ponytail and brought it into a bun was becoming in other favorite thing about her. Emma grabbed other pencil and stuck it on the bun, the blonde smiled and leaned forward to continue drawing and a beautiful lock of hair fell on the right side of her face.

Regina just smiled, got up and poured the hot water into the bottle and checked if the water level was in line with the mark on the side of the bottle and added the powder to it, placed the lid and closed the bottle with a cap and removed it carefully.

"Gina… hungry" Henry sobbed.

"I know Superboy, give me a sec." Regina kissed the top of his head and before giving him the bottle she tested the temperature of the milk on her wrist "Here you have it." Henry grabbed the bottle and Emma warned him.

"Henry, what should you say?" The kid looked at his mom.

"Thank you?"

"You are welcome Henry." Regina told him.

Emma was finishing her drawing when she suddenly felt Regina's lips on her left jaw and her arms around her waist. The blonde closed her eyes and smiled.

"I am trying to finish this." Regina rested her chin on Emma's left shoulder and stared at the drawing.

"Wow Emma, this is really beautiful. It's natural that _DC Comics_ is so interested in your work. You are amazingly talented."

"Oh come on." Regina stole the pencil from her hand and kissed her cheek.

"Your time for drawing is over, time to reading."

"Oh that's unfair! I am tired." Emma groaned and crossed her arms still feeling her friend behind her. Regina smirked.

"Maybe I could do something to reward you." She whispered, turning around and leaving her sitting in the chair. Emma just blushed and her mouth dried up.

"We are going to read the comic book or what?" Regina grinned, holding Henry in her arms. Emma turned around and saw her sleepy son in Regina's arms, resting his head in her shoulder. She just smiled at the beautiful picture.

"Emma, I think you should go home, this little man needs to sleep a little bit."

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not. We can read together this Wednesday."

* * *

 ** _Wednesday afternoon_**

"And that's it." Emma added closing the comic book "Did you like this one Regina? Or maybe the script is not good enough for you" Emma teased her.

"Oh come on! When you will forget that?"

"Never." Emma responded, peppering a kiss On Regina's nose. Both girls were sitting on the red blanket, reading a couple of comics and eating popcorn that Regina had bought before going to the comic book shop. Regina ate the popcorn and looked at Emma

"Hey, if you don't have to do anything important later, would you mind going to my residence and checking one of my drawings and giving me your opinion?" Emma stared at the comic without saying a word.

"Emma? Did you hear me?" Regina grinned.

"Yeah, I heard you and the answer is no. I don't have time." Emma responded without looking at Regina. At that moment Regina felt Emma tense and she placed her hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Everything is okay?"

"Yeah. I have to go."

"Now?"

"Yeah Regina now. I-I have to go." Regina didn't understand anything.

"Did I say something wrong?" But Emma didn't answer, she stood up and grabbed her backpack.

"I have to go, sorry Regina." She left the shop, leaving the brunette sitting on the floor staring at the door close behind Emma.

"What the hell?" Regina grabbed the blanket and ran after Emma.

When she exited the shop and was on the street, Regina looked to the right and saw Emma getting into her yellow car. She ran toward the bug and when Emma was starting the car Regina knocked at the window with her knuckles. The blonde turned her head to the right and saw Regina's smile.

"I have to go Regina." Emma shouted, rolling her eyes but Regina didn't pay attention to her words, opened the door and sat down next to Emma.

"But… w-what are you doing?"

"Trying to guess what's going on and why you left me this way without saying anything."

"I told you, I have to go."

"Why are you being so rude?" Emma stared at Regina and she didn't know what to say. She just held the steering wheel with both hands and sighed.

"I am not. It's nothing."

"Of course there's something. What is it?"

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Excuse me? You are being stubborn too? So come on and tell me what I did wrong." Emma closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "It's just… the way you made me feel."

"But… when?" Emma looked away when she saw Regina disheartened and confused.

"I am not good for you Regina. You deserve someone better than me. That's all"

"But what are you talking about?"

Emma was broken and didn't know what to think or feel about this kind of relationship with Regina or whatever this meant. She liked her and despite the fact she had never been with a girl before, she loved her kisses, her hugs and all that they were sharing but she didn't want to be hurt anymore. Emma didn't know how to win this internal battle.

She was staring at her own hands and then all of a sudden she saw Regina's hand taking her hand. Her touch was warm and made her smile even when she was feeling upset.

"Emma… what's going on?"

"I d-don't want you use me too." Emma answered with a tremble in her voice.

"I'd never do that." Regina softly responded, squeezing her hand, comforting her.

"Then why do you want me to take a look at your drawings?" The blonde quickly asked.

"Because I like knowing your point of view, that's all." Emma looked into Regina's eyes to make sure she was being honest.

"Sure?"

"Look, I liked being with you before knowing what your job was, didn't I?"

Emma stared at her again. She felt too much, like her life was a rollercoaster, with those ups and downs. She felt good with Regina but she was scared at the same time, because after all these years of being rejected by people she trusted and loved, she was not sure about Regina's intentions and feelings. Even though Regina had broken down a couple of stones the wall was still there around her.

"I suppose." Emma shyly responded.

Regina left Emma's hand, looked at her and placed her hand on the blonde's cheek. Both girls stared at each other and Regina approached her slowly and tasted Emma's lips. That kiss was soft and sweet and Emma felt the reassurance that Regina was giving her with that gesture, with that kiss.

Regina gently and softly kissed her pink lips and Emma forgot the world around her. She could just feel Regina's lips on hers and when Regina nipped her bottom lip and sucked it a little bit, Emma felt a pull in her stomach and moaned.

Regina smiled in Emma's lips when she felt her breathing faster and Emma's hand running through her dark hair. When Regina kissed her deeply and their tongues touched for the first time, Regina leaned her body towards Emma and pressed against her lips with force. Emma slowly broke the kiss and looked into Regina's eyes and smiled.

"Are you feeling better?" Regina asked her, placing a lock of hair behind Emma's ear.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good, then we should go back inside and read the comic book."

"Maybe."

"Oh no Miss Swan, you are going to read me that comic and invite me out for a coffee."

"Oh really?"

"Indeed. So, let's go, finish your job as storyteller and I might forget the fact that I am always running after you."

"Well, it's not raining this time." Emma teased her, sticking her tongue out.

"Oh, funny." Regina rolled her eyes.

Emma left the car and opened Regina's door "After you, my majesty." Regina rolled her eyes and took the hand that Emma was offering her. When Regina left the car and was in front of the blonde, Emma pecked a kiss on her lips again and closed the door. Regina just smiled and when she held her hand, Emma's phone rang. She grabbed it and saw a text from her father.

"Something important?" Regina asked

"No, my parents have to leave and I have to pick Henry up. I am so sorry but we will have to read it another day. You don't mind right?"

"Of course not. Go, we can read tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sure thing." Emma winked.

Regina watched as Emma's car disappeared on the horizon and a thought crossed her mind. What were they? Friends or something else? Regina hated to label a relationship but the truth was her feelings were growing inside of her and she didn't see Emma as another girl on her list. She wanted more.

 _"_ _What if Emma is 'the' girl?"_


	9. Volume 9 Labels

**_Hi there, I am sorry for not updating so often but I have been deployed to other country and I write it as soon as I can. Anyway here you have the next one and I hope you like it too._**

 ** _Hey hun, I hope you like this one. I love you so much! keep strong, okay?! Love you._**

* * *

 ** _Saturday morning_**

Regina woke up early to finish her drawing. Final exams weren't until May but she needed to study hard. Working at the coffee shop, on her projects and reading with Emma, didn't give her enough time to study and prepare papers for her different subjects.

She watched the clock and it was 10:00 am. She closed her books and organized her desk before taking a shower and meet Emma at 11:15 in the comic book shop. As she was preparing her clothes, she heard an incoming message on Skype.

 ** _Emma: Morning! Are you there?_**

 ** _Regina M: Yeah, good morning!_**

 ** _Emma: You are going to kill me but I can't make it, Henry has a fever and he has been up all night throwing up._**

 ** _Regina M: oh! Poor Superboy. How is he?_**

 ** _Emma: Now he's sleeping but he is still quite sick. I am sorry Regina!_**

 ** _Regina M: Oh come on don't worry. If you want…. I can go to your house and keep you company. Well if you want, of course!_**

 ** _Emma: No, it's okay._**

 ** _Regina M: You sure?_**

 ** _Emma: Yeah! I am quite sleepy but yes, honestly, I want to see you._**

 ** _Regina M: Me too._**

 ** _Emma: Well I'll send you my location, okay? It's easy to find and it's quite near your residence._**

 ** _Regina M: Perfect! I'll take a shower and I will be there in an hour._**

 ** _Emma: Good. Can't wait to see you._**

* * *

Regina was in front of Emma's apartment and she laughed at herself. Why was she nervous? Emma and her had never been in any other places other than the comic book shop and the coffee shop but this was new.

She really liked her and she wanted it to go well with Emma and Henry. She didn't know what kind of relationship this was or if Emma wanted something other than kisses here and there. She had a son and Regina knew that he was her first priority and she thought that maybe Emma didn't label their relationship because she didn't want a serious one. Regina just sighed and breathed in and out. Her head was going to _explode "Come on Regina, don't overthink, maybe she wants to be with you."_ She repeated to herself. She sighed one last time and knocked on the door.

"Hi" Emma smiled and kissed Regina's cheek "Come in please".

Regina came in and took a look at the entrance hall. There was a mirror on the right side of the entrance and Emma and Henry's coats and hats hung on a coat rack near the front of the door. The brunette waited there as Emma closed the door and followed her to the living room. When Regina crossed the door and looked at the wall in the right side of the room, she stopped and stared at the picture that covered almost all of the wall.

"Wow Emma, this is…" Regina stared at it completely amazed. "I can't find the words right now. This is stunning."

"Oh, thank you. When Henry was one year he gave me a drawing of me and him dressed like superheroes and I reproduced the drawing. I have Henry's drawing in my office." Emma smiled.

Regina amazed, gazed at the drawing. Emma was dressed as Supergirl with her hands on her hips and Henry as Superboy by her side emulating his mother.

"Hey Regina, do you want a coffee?"

"Yeah, I'd love it. Emma, where's Henry? How is he feeling?"

"He is in his bedroom. Do you want to check if he is still sleeping?"

"Oh, sure thing."

Regina followed Emma through the hallway and the first room to the right was Henry's room. Emma turned on the light in the hallway so that Regina could see inside the room. The brunette came into the room and saw little Henry sleeping. She approached the bed and saw that Henry was laying on the blankets, so she covered him and pressed her lips against his forehead to check if he had a fever.

"Gina?"

"Shush, go back to sleep. I will be right here later." She kissed the top of his head and when she was going to leave the room Henry started to cry.

"Hey Superboy, what's wrong?" Regina asked kneeling before him.

"You here."

"I am here. Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Yes." Henry answered with a tremble in his voice.

Regina took off her shoes, removed the bars from the bed, laid next to him and hugged him. Little Henry turned over and buried his face in Regina's chest, hugging her tighter. The girl smiled and kissed him again on the top of his head, rubbing his chubby little arms.

"Regina, everything oka-" Emma muted when she watched her son and Regina laying together in his bed. It was a beautiful picture that made her smile and sigh.

"Shush, he is asleep again." Regina whispered. Emma came into the bedroom and knelt before them.

"Your coffee is in the kitchen, come on." She smiled and checked if her son had a fever.

"He always does that when he's sick. He wants a lot of cuddles." Emma smiled.

Regina slowly moved and got up from the bed and covered Henry with blankets and put the bars up again so that Henry wouldn't fall onto the floor. Emma just watched the beautiful scene. She had never seen anyone treat her son this way or Henry wanting to be with someone else.

"Gina"

Emma knelt before him and stoked his hair "Come on, sleep a little bit. When you wake up Regina will be here."

"No, now."

"Emma it's okay I can be with him."

"Are you sure? I don't want-"

"Don't worry, I love being with him."

"Well, if you don't mind I am going to take a shower and-"

"Sure, don't worry, I mean it. Go"

Emma looked at her and kissed her lips. "I am going to bring you the coffee here. "Emma kissed her again and left the room.

* * *

Emma was drying her hair when she suddenly smiled as the beautiful picture of Regina and Henry together in his room came to her mind. She couldn't count how many times she had dreamt about this. Finding someone who would make her and her son happy and safe.

At that moment the door's bell rang and Emma ran to open it, she didn't want Henry to wake up, not after a night without sleeping.

"Mom, dad, w-what are you doing here?"

"I am happy to see you too darling." Mary Margaret teased her.

"How's Henry?"

"He is feeling a little bit better."

"Emma?"

"Mmhmm?"

"May we come in?" Mary Margaret asked to her daughter.

"Well, Henry is sleeping."

"Emma, what's going on?" David asked a little bit worried.

"Grandpa?"

Mary Margaret and David looked at each other surprised when they saw a girl who they didn't know holding Henry in her arms.

"Regina, you are here." Emma nervously smiled.

"Oh! _You_ are Regina." Mary Margaret smirked to her husband. Emma's parents quickly closed the door as Emma watched that weird scene.

"Hey Henry, how are you feeling?" Mary Margaret asked him "Do you want to come with me?"

"No. Gina" and he buried his face in Regina's neck.

"Henry!" Emma scolded him.

"Hi, I'm Regina" She smiled to Emma's parents.

"Nice to meet you Regina, I am Mary Margaret and this is my husband David. Well, we finally get to meet you."

"Mom!" Regina just blushed and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Well guys, can we sit down? Or are we going to stay here forever?" Mary Margaret asked Emma.

Regina came into the living room with Henry in her arms and David followed her. He sat on the couch while Regina and Henry sat on an armchair to the right of the couch. Mary Margaret made her way to the living room but she stopped and Emma crashed into her.

"But-" Mary Margaret turned around and whispered "You didn't tell me she was so cute" she giggled.

"Mom… come on"

"Have you seen Henry with her?"

"Yeah Mom." Emma rolled her eyes and sighed " Can we sit down?"

"We'll talk later then." She just smiled, turned around and came into the living room.

"Well Regina, and how did you meet?" She asked, sitting down on the couch next to her husband. Emma grabbed a chair and sat down in front of them

"Mom…"

"No, it's okay" Regina smiled "We met in the comic book shop."

"Oh then you know a lot about comics then? Did you know who my daughter was?"

"Mom!"

"Emma, darling, could you stop saying my name?" she laughed.

"Oh not really. I questioned her work actually."

"Yeah, I won't forget that so easily." Emma winked her.

"Oh come on, you are so mean." she smiled.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah you"

"You started it first." Emma smiled again.

Both girls were teasing each other as Mary Margaret nudged her husband and whispered to him

"Have you seen our daughter? I have never seen her smiling like that"

"I know. Maybe we should leave."

"Now? No way" she smiled "Remember that we didn't see what Killian was doing to her."

"I know but Regina seems like a good girl. We have to trust her and our daughter".

* * *

A couple of hours later after sharing laughs, stories and their first lunch together, Mary Margaret and David left their daughter's apartment. Emma closed the door and Regina laid Henry on the couch, he had a little bit of a fever again. She covered him with a blanket and sat next to him, rubbing her legs. Emma sat down on the armchair and stared at the ceiling.

"I am sorry for all this."

"For what?"

"My parents." Emma rolled her eyes "We are not a couple and you have met my family." She laughed.

"Emma, are we not a couple then?" Regina bit her bottom lip and looked at her feet "I hate labeling relationships but… well, I'd like to know what I mean to you."

Emma got up from the armchair and knelt before Regina, placing her hands on the brunette's knees. She just smiled and Regina could barely look at her friend.

"Look at me." Regina just stared at Emma's hands on her knees.

"Regina, please look at me." Emma begged once more.

"What…?" She shyly asked.

"Look, I have been hurt a lot of times and I am quite scared right now because I have all these feelings for you and all this is new and-"

"I am not going to hurt you." Regina quickly responded, cupping Emma's cheek. The blonde smiled and closed her eyes when she felt Regina's soft hands on her cheek. Emma took her hand and kissed her palm.

"I know. But it's not so easy, when I am with you this feeling is more than amazing but suddenly these fears come up and-" Regina caressed Emma's cheek and got closer to her face.

"Look, we can take this step by step. I don't mind waiting because I like you."

"Oh really, how much?" she smirked.

"A lot."

Both girls smiled at each other and Regina pushed a blonde lock of hair behind her ear. Emma smiled again at the gesture, the way that Regina treated her made her feel a pull in her stomach. She was incapable of controlling that emotion.

"Emma…"

"Mmhmm?"

"Now what?"

"What, what?"

"Are we going to label our relationship?" Regina asked a little bit confused but feeling hope at the same time. "I mean if you would like to be… with me?"

Emma looked at Henry who was sleeping next to Regina and smiled "Of course I want to be with you. I like you too and I'd like to get to know you more than I know you now. Only if you want to be with an insecure comic book artist and her son." Regina smiled at her and placed a hand on Henry's legs, rubbing them.

"I want you both in my life".

* * *

"No… come on, it's 6 am." Regina groaned turning off the alarm clock and curling up in the fetal position to check the messages she got on her phone. She just smiled when she saw a Skype message from Emma.

 ** _I don't know when you will read this but good morning. I just woke up to check on Henry at 4am and I thought about sending you a good morning text and maybe making you smile. Henry doesn't have a fever but my mother will come here to babysit him. She doesn't have classes until the afternoon so, everything is fine. I hope to see you today. I have to be with Henry after work, if you want to visit us, just come by. Have a beautiful day._**

Regina smiled and mentally checked her schedule, she needed to finish a paper for tomorrow but maybe she could work at Emma's apartment.

 ** _Morning. I am happy Henry is feeling better, you are a fantastic nurse, well I need to finish a paper for tomorrow but if you don't mind I can work on it at your home and keep you company_**

Regina pressed send and left the phone on the table next to her when suddenly a new message appeared in the notifications.

 ** _Hey, yeah please come by the house, I am sure Henry will love to see you again. I have to work too so we can work on our projects together, deal? And thanks for the compliment but you took care of me when I was frozen due to the rain._**

Regina grinned like an idiot and quickly typed again

 ** _We can eat lunch together. My Art History class finishes at 2:00 pm, if you want I can bring Chinese food?_**

 ** _Sure thing. I will be at home at 1:30pm so I will see you there. Can't wait to see you again._**

 ** _Me too. See you later then._**

* * *

Regina was in front of Emma's door with a bag of Chinese food in her left arm and with her free hand knocked on the door. A few seconds later Emma opened the door. The brunette smiled when she saw Emma wearing a t-shirt with the logo of Flash on it and pink panties. Regina looked down open-mouthed to Emma's perfect body. An aroused Regina couldn't help but look at her.

"Regina?"

"What?"

"I am here." Emma chuckled and grabbed the bag that Regina was holding and kissed her lips and Regina didn't know how to react.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked confused.

"Nothing I just didn't expect that kiss."

"Well, you told me about labelling our relationship and this is what couples do, isn't it?" Emma answered winking her eye.

"Touché" Regina laughed.

"Ginaaaaaa"

Emma turned around and laughed "I think there's someone who wants to see you. I'll be back in a minute, I am going to put on my jeans."

Regina took her coat off and hung it on the coat rack in front of the door, placed her backpack on the floor and when she came into the living room, she saw Henry laying on the couch.

"Hey Superboy, how are you?"

"Gina, Gina, Gina, here here"

"Do you want me to sit down next to you?" Henry nodded and Regina sat next to him and placed his legs on her own.

"Are you feeling better?" Regina asked touching his forehead to check if he had a fever.

"Yes, no school today."

"Oh I see, then it's better to be with Mom here and watch superheroes?" Henry chuckled and Regina laughed.

"You are really smart".

Emma put all the food on the table and approached the couch, kneeling before Henry. She placed the palm of her hand behind his neck "No fever, good. Well kid, Regina and I are going to eat lunch okay? Stay here and watch _Young Justice_."

"No, Gina here, you eat lunch."

Emma looked at him and laughed "Henry, just a few minutes and she will be with you until you take a nap, okay?" Emma added staring at Regina who was blushing.

"But Gina stays here."

"Yeah, after eating lunch. She will be with you." Henry looked at Regina and she nodded. The little kid stretched his arms and opened and closed the fingers of his hands.

"Regina, he wants a hug" Emma softly told her.

The brunette smiled at Henry and bent down so that he could hug her. Regina kissed the top of his head and got up off the couch. She grabbed a blanket and covered him with it.

"I will be back in a bit."

* * *

After lunch Regina and Emma were at the table working on their projects. Emma was sitting in front of Regina and when she wasn't looking, Emma stared at the funny faces she made while she focused on tracing a line on the paper. Emma laughed a little bit and Regina looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on, there's a something."

"Your faces are... well you look funny when you are focused on drawing."

"Well, let me tell you that you do the same."

"What? That's not true!?" Regina smirked and continued drawing

"I saw you before." Regina answered in a serious tone and without looking at her, smirked again. Emma didn't know what to say and squinted at Regina. She took a ball of paper that was on the table and threw it at her.

"Emma!"

"Regina!"

"You are like a kid sometimes." Regina laughed.

Emma smirked at her, got up from the chair and walked towards Regina. The blonde took the pencil that Regina was holding and placed it on the table and slowly she straddled Regina's lap.

"Emma…"

"Shush" Emma ordered and she begun to kiss Regina's neck, nipping her skin a little bit. She smiled when she heard Regina moaning and at that moment she felt how Regina's hands ran over her body, placing them on her hips pulling her towards her body.

Emma didn't want to stop and started to kiss her neck when she suddenly felt Regina's hand running behind her shirt, caressing her back. Emma opened her eyes and sat up on her girlfriend's lap, looking into Regina's eyes.

"Emma… everything… fine?"

"Yeah, just-" Regina softly grabbed her chin, forcing to look at her.

"This is new for you?"

"Sort of, I have never been with a woman before and…" Emma bit her bottom lip "No one has touched me like you do before". Regina caressed her right cheek and smiled.

"What if we go step by step?"

"That… sounds good." Both girls looked at each other and Regina put both hands on Emma's hips again, pulled her against her body and kissed her lips once more.

"Mommy." Regina broke the kiss and Emma got up off of Regina's lap.

"Give me minute."

"Don't move, I've got this." Regina answered before going to Henry's bedroom. Emma watched her leave the living room as she heard her phone ringing. She grabbed it and read the text from her boss.

 ** _Emma, we need to talk tomorrow morning._**

* * *

 **dun dun duunnnnn drama is coming ladies hehehe**


	10. Volume 10 Four weeks

**Hi guys, I am so sorry for not updating lately but I am not at home, I am working on other country for a while and I am trying all my best lol. This one is a little bit short but you will love the next one that I will post as soon as my beta, Ashley, corrects me the chapter. Hope you like it guys and thanks for reading this.**

 _ **As always, chapter for my beautiful best friend, my apples-a-day. 64 days and counting and we'll meet!**_

* * *

Regina was in class. She was staring at the teacher who was talking about Greek ancient history but her mind was somewhere else, it was in Emma's apartment, kissing her over and over again. All the afternoons they'd spent together were perfect. She had been in relationships before but she had never felt like this. Emma was all that she had been dreaming about and now she was wondering what she could offer her.

She didn't have an apartment or her own car. She had only ever had her dream of working in the comic book industry but now all she could think about was working in Boston to be with Emma and Henry. Maybe working in New York would fix that and she could have both. She didn't want to give up on her dream just to follow Emma. She hadn't fought so hard just to risk it all.

The bell shook her from her thoughts. She took her books and put them in her backpack and exited the class room. She was walking through the hallway while she checked her phone and saw a Skype message from Emma.

 ** _I loved being with you yesterday at my place but I miss reading with you at the comic book shop. If you don't work today, we could read a new one. Would you like that? I miss you._**

Regina almost crashed into a student while reading the text and again she was grinning like a child. She stopped in the middle of the hallway to type a new message for Emma.

 ** _Hey how's Henry feeling? I hope he is okay today. And yeah I can make it today. Maybe at 6:00pm. I need to study a little bit because yesterday someone was teasing me all the time and I couldn't finish lol._**

The brunette didn't move while she was waiting for a response when suddenly she got a new message.

 ** _I don't know who is that someone. Well then 6:00 is perfect. I will see you there. I forgot to tell you, Henry is feeling well. My dad stayed home to be with him one more day before he went back to the daycare center. Now I have to get back to work. Don't distract me._**

Regina was laughing while she read the words Emma texted her and she typed another message.

 ** _Excuse me? I don't distract you. YESTERDAY I was trying to work on my stuff and you were there kissing and throwing me balls of paper. Just saying._**

She saw the clock and she was late to her next class. She was hastily walking when she got a new message

 ** _You distract me, because you are so tempting. Just saying. Now let me work lol_**

Regina rolled her eyes after reading it and typed another message as she was walking.

 ** _I am late to class, you are the tempting one with that hair and straddling my lap lol I'll see you at 6:00._**

She muted her phone and she went into the classroom. She looked for a seat and tried not to make any noise when she sat down. The teacher looked at her "Thank you for your presence Miss Mills. Now open your books, page sixteen." Regina checked her phone for the last time before giving her full attention to her class.

 ** _I can't wait to see you today. Stop distracting me, I need to work._**

The brunette rolled her eyes and smiled as she opened her book.

* * *

"And the Justice League devised a plan against Darkseid…" Emma was reading another issue of the _Justice League New 52_ comic book. From the moment Regina knew Emma was one of the writers and artists of this series, she tried to pay more attention to the drawings and script and that's when she realized how talented Emma was.

"Regina, why do you want to see every drawing? Reading this will take forever."

"Are you complaining? I am admiring your work, silly." Emma blush.

"Okay, but we need to read all the series soon. And if I can't read faster we will never finish all of these comics."

"We have all the time in the world, haven't we?" Regina smiled and stared at the comic book again. Emma looked at her and hugged Regina so tight.

"Hey Em, is everything okay?" Regina softly whispered. But Emma didn't say a word. She just broke that hug and ran away through the hallway.

"Come on, again?" And once more Regina followed her to the street and found her sitting down on a bench.

"Emma…. You…" Regina tried to catch her breath. "You… should stop running away all the time."

"Sorry." The blonde looked at her and covered her face with both hands. Regina knelt before her and carefully took her hands in hers. Emma didn't want to look at her but when she felt Regina's fingers rubbing gently against her hands, she just cried.

"Hey… what's going on? Is it Henry? Your parents? You okay?" But the brunette didn't get an answer. She got up and helped Emma get up off the bench.

"Look, I don't know what's going on and it's okay if you are not ready to tell me."

"Can we go to your room?"

"Of course we can. Pick up your car and I will go to the shop to pick up our backpacks and tell Ruby what's going on, okay?"

"Okay…" Regina cupped her cheeks and bent down a little bit so that Emma could see her eyes. Regina smiled at her and softly kissed her lips.

"Everything will be fine".

* * *

Twenty minutes later Regina opened the door to her room and Emma was laying on Regina's bed in the fetal position, holding a pillow in her arms.

"Do you want a coffee or tea?"

"No, just… I want you here."

Regina took her shoes off and hugged her from behind. Emma's back was against Regina's stomach and the blonde caressed Regina's hands which were rubbing Emma's belly.

The brunette got closer to her and kissed her cheek and whispered near her ear "When you are ready to talk-"

"I have to leave Boston." Emma answered quickly. Regina was quiet and broke the hug.

"Regina…" But the brunette didn't pay attention to her words and just walked back and forth in the room.

"But why? You don't want to be with me anymore?"

"Regina please…"

"Oh my god, are you breaking up with me?" Emma got up off the bed and put herself in front of Regina.

"It's not you. It's about my work. I have a big chance, Regina. DC Comics wants me to work with them. And my son, you know? I want a better future for him and it's my dream Regina. Can you understand that? And I am upset because I met you and I don't want to leave. "Regina saw Emma's eyes asking for understanding but right now just thinking of saying goodbye was breaking her heart.

"Please Regina." Emma begged, taking her hands "Tell me that you understand this." Regina smiled at her and carefully cupped her cheek.

"Of course I understand it."

Emma hugged her so tight and started to cry when she felt Regina's warm body close to her and her fingers running through her blonde hair. Regina broke that hug and looked into her eyes.

"When are you leaving?"

"In four weeks."

"Well, we have four weeks. I don't want to be sad or upset, all I want is to make the most of that time by doing a lot of things with you and Henry."

* * *

 **dun dun duuuuun, the countdown has started!**

 **Next chapter a lot of love and sexytimes :) hehe**


	11. Volume 11 The countdown

_**Hello again! here we go with another chapter, the countdown has started! four weeks and Emma is leaving Boston!, so... enjoy this fluffy chapter hehe**_

 _ **So, as every time I post a new chapter, Hope you like it little Apple. I love you so much. (61 days for our meeting! I can't wait)**_

* * *

 **Tuesday. Week One**

"Come on Henry, today will be amazing. We will be with Regina all day."

"Gina!" The kid started to jump on his bed.

"Hey, hey, come on, take it easy. I have to get you dressed and make you breakfast." Emma removed the barriers off of Henry's bed and the kid jumped into her arms. "Are you happy kid?"

"Shuper day."

She grabbed a white hoodie with a Superman logo on it and blue jeans for her son. Emma was dressing Henry when her face turned serious, "Henry, I know you like Regina and you are happy with her but do you remember what I told you yesterday? That we have to live in another city? Well, Regina can't go with us. She needs to study at her school here."

"No, Gina with me and you a team."

"I know kid, but Mommy needs to work in another place."

"Gina can come and play with me." Emma looked at him and kissed his forehead.

"I don't know but we have to be happy for her."

"Hugs for Gina?"

"Yeah, a lot of cuddles. Now let's go, are you hungry?"

The kid ran to the kitchen, answering her question. When Emma grabbed Henry's pajamas and saw the button that Regina had given to him, she buried her face in the fabric and started to cry. She couldn't believe she had to leave Regina behind. But suddenly she felt Henry's arms hugging her legs.

"Mommy don't be sad. Happy for Gina."

Emma dried her tears and held Henry in her arms. They spent a couple of minutes hugging each other tightly. "You are my superhero, Henry."

Emma was cleaning the kitchen and Henry was watching _Young Justice_ when the doorbell rang. Henry jumped off the couch and ran to the door.

"Mom, mom, open the door." Emma left the cleaning cloth on the counter and looked at Henry, smiling at him as she opened the door.

"Gina!" Henry shouted out, hugging Regina's legs.

"Hey, Superboy!" Regina knelt before him and hugged the kid.

"Come with me." Henry grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her towards him so that she would follow him to the couch.

"Hi." Emma laughed and pecked her on the lips as the brunette walked by her side.

"Gina, you here." Henry ordered, pointing to the left spot on the couch. Regina looked at Emma and laughed.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Give me a sec." Emma answered from the kitchen.

"Gina, you happy with this?" Henry asked pointing to the TV.

"Of course, I love these cartoons."

"Good. Mommy, Mommy, Gina is happy."

"Em, what's going on here?"

Emma came into the living room again with Henry's backpack in her hands and before she could say a word, Henry stood up on the couch and cupped Regina's cheeks with his hands.

"Mommy says you happy with us." The blonde sat on Regina's lap and Henry was standing next to Regina, holding her shoulder with his right hand.

"Yesterday, I explained to him that we are leaving for another city and he needs to be happy for all of us. He wants to make you happy and feel comfortable until we leave; hence he wanted to show you his favorite cartoons."

Regina looked at them and smiled. "I have something for you guys." The brunette grabbed her backpack that was next to her and took three little items from it. She looked at Henry and opened her hand and there were three little badges with text written on them.

"Look Henry, here you have a new badge, for all of us." Regina explained to him as she put the badge on his hoodie. He pulled the fabric to see the gift better that Regina had given to him. Regina put the badge on Emma and finally on herself.

"Gina, I don't know how to read."

"Well, this is a badge for our team but now it's different. It says 'Swan Mills League'." Henry placed his arms around Regina's neck and she held his little warm body. "Don't forget me Superboy, okay?"

"We won't." Emma said, hugging them so tight.

 **Friday. Week One**

Regina had a project to finish so she was at Emma's apartment because her neighbors at the residence were having a party and Regina couldn't focus on anything. She was drawing on the living room table with Henry. Emma was watching a movie and from time to time she checked on them. Both were focused on their tasks and seeing Henry imitate how Regina was drawing made her smile.

"Gina, you like it?" Henry asked her, showing her his drawing.

"Oh my god, you are an artist." Henry hid his face with his hands and shyly giggled

"I am like Mom."

"Indeed." Regina told him and went on tracing lines on the paper. Henry stood up on the chair, crawled on the table and laid face down in front of Regina.

"Gina, what is this?"

"A city."

"Shuperman city?" Regina looked at him and laughed.

"No, it's a city I have created for the school."

"Oh! Pretty."

"Henry! What are you doing on the table?" Emma asked him, a warning tone in her voice.

"With Gina, Mom."

"Yeah Emma, it's obvious." She laughed.

"Yes Mommy, ob-us." Henry chuckled.

"Oh come on." Emma rolled her eyes and raised the volume of the movie.

"I think Mommy is angry, Henry."

"Shush." Emma added. Henry giggled covering his mouth with both hands.

"I am listening to you guys." Emma warned them again.

Regina winked at him and whispered. "Do you think that Mommy is ticklish?"

She chuckled again and held Henry in her arms to help him get down from the table. Both crawled on the floor until they reached the couch where Emma was watching the movie. Regina and Henry were hidden next to arm of the couch and suddenly they jumped out. Regina held him by his waist while he was tickling his Mom on her belly.

"Oh come on guys, enough, enough." Emma laughed out loud and Henry couldn't stop giggling.

"I think your son doesn't want to stop."

"Regina come on." Emma laughed and warned her at the same time.

"Henry, do you think that Mom has had enough?" He looked at his mother and chuckled again.

"More, more."

After all those tickles and fun, Henry fell asleep on the couch. Regina took his shoes off and laid him down so that he could be more comfortable, covering him with the blanket placed next to him. She just looked at him and kissed his forehead. Emma sat at the table, looking at them and a sad feeling ran through her body. She knew perfectly well that she couldn't ask Regina to follow her. She understood what having a dream meant and she didn't want to do that to Regina. It was unfair and she knew it. However, she wanted to be with Regina. She was perfect for her and Henry. She understood her as no one had before and perhaps she didn't know for sure but she was starting to fall in love with her. Regina walked towards her and held Emma from behind, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"What are you thinking about?" Emma just closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"Nothing, everything is fine. What were you drawing?" Regina sat down at the table and grabbed the paper.

"It's just a city. The teacher wants a city created by us."

"This is amazing, Regina. Look at the lines and perspective. I am very impressed." Emma took the print from Regina's hands to look at it more carefully.

"Yes, this is amazing, you are so talented."

"I have made something for you."

"For me?" Emma asked her, looking at the brunette totally amazed. Regina grabbed her portfolio, took a print from it and placed it on the table in front of Emma.

"Well, you have here a drawing of you and Henry as superheroes, now you have your own Metropolis too."

"This is… thank you." Emma couldn't find words to describe how amazing the drawing was. Regina drew the Metropolis skyline with a lot of details.

"You can hang it up in your new apartment."

Emma stared at her, got up from the chair and sat down in Regina's lap. The brunette hugged her around her waist and Emma looked into her eyes, running her fingers through Regina's dark hair. At the perfect moment Emma kissed Regina, a soft but deep kiss. Emma loved how Regina ran her fingers through her blonde hair when she kissed her and how she placed her hand next to her jaw. Emma Swan melted with every kiss, every touch and she wanted more. That's when she started to wonder how Regina looked naked and what it would be like to make love to her.

 **Wednesday. Week two**

Emma grabbed the popcorn bowls and as she was exiting the kitchen, she heard Regina say, "Em, don't forget the drinks."

Emma rolled her eyes and walked back to the kitchen. "Well, you could help me, Regina."

"What do you say Henry? Should we help your Mom?" Henry looked at her and giggled, shaking his head.

"Honey, I thought you were Supergirl and you were strong."

"Ha ha ha, funny, come here and help me."

Regina walked to the kitchen and when she came into the room, they crashed into each other and the drinks fell onto Regina's clothes.

"Oh God, I'm sorry," Emma apologized, bringing her hands to her mouth. She went to the counter and grabbed a rag and cleaned Regina's shirt. The brunette stared at Emma's face, focusing on her trying to clean up the mess on her shirt. She just smiled and put a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Don't go Emma."

Emma stopped what she was doing and sighed. "Please…" she begged staring at the floor.

"I know. It's just I love being with you. And now that I found you, I don't want to let you go."

 **Saturday. Week two**

 ** _Emma: Hey Regina, what do you want to do today?_**

 ** _Regina M: I can't make it today, I have to finish a couple of papers for next Monday and I don't have time._**

 ** _Emma: but you will have to eat, won't you?_**

 ** _Regina M: yeah but I need to focus on this._**

 ** _Emma: and tomorrow?_**

 ** _Regina M: I don't know Emma._**

 ** _Emma: But I am leaving in two weeks._**

 ** _Regina M: And I need to finish this to pass this subject._**

 ** _Emma: But…_**

 ** _Regina M: please Emma._**

 ** _Emma: okay. See you later._**

Emma turned off the computer and sighed. She didn't want to leave Boston after all and the weeks were flying by really fast.

"Mom, Gina comes with me?"

"No kid, Regina has to work today." She looked at her son and smiled. "Do you know what? We are going to see her anyway. I have an idea."

* * *

Regina was really exhausted. She had been working on her new project for four hours. She had to draw three different buildings based on five cultures. She stared at the clock and sighed. She could only think of Emma and Henry and how much she would love to spend time with them. However a part of her knew, the moments she shared with Emma hurt like hell. She knew that she was going to leave Boston and she couldn't do anything to stop it. She needed to finish this year and graduate and maybe, she could move wherever Emma was going. The brunette got up from her chair and as she was making a cup of coffee, she heard the door. She frowned and when she opened the door, she saw Emma and Henry.

"Hi." Emma smiled but when she saw Regina's face she thought this could be a very bad idea. "Regina I'm sor-" She didn't finish the sentence when she felt Regina's lips on hers.

"You're not mad?" Emma asked her when they broke apart.

"Of course not! I am happy to see you guys." Regina responded carrying Henry in her arms. "Hey Superboy, I have missed you."

"Me too." Henry shyly said hugging Regina's neck.

"What are you doing here?"

Emma closed the door and placed the bags on the floor next to the fridge in front of the bed. "Well, the fact that Henry and I are alone at home and you are alone here, made me think we should keep you company and bring you lunch. I promise we won't make any noise."

Regina smiled at her while she was tickling Henry's belly. "Perfect, I would have had to buy my lunch anyway so now you can cook here and I can work a little bit more."

"What are you working on now?"

"Buildings." Regina answered holding Henry's hands while he was jumping on the bed.

Emma approached the table and took a look at Regina's drawings. She was stunned looking at every line that the brunette had drawn. Regina stared at her and loved when Emma traced a line with her fingers over the drawing, with her eyes wide open looking at the piece of art.

"This is so beautiful Regina. You have a gift for drawing buildings and cities. Anyway you have to work and I will prepare lunch."

"Gina!" Henry shouted when she got up from the bed and started to cry.

"Henry, she has to work on her stuff for school. Be a good boy."

"No, Gina, Gina," The kid repeated over and over again, kicking and crying.

"Henry Swan, stop it now," Emma warned.

"Em, it's okay. He can draw with me on the table."

"But we came here with one condition, to let you work."

Regina smiled at Emma and placed her hand on the blonde's cheek. "I can handle this. I love having him around."

Emma grabbed a few pillows and placed them on the chair. She grabbed Henry in her arms and sat him down in front of Regina. "Be good and don't bother her. She needs to do her homework, did you hear me?"

Henry nodded and took the pen and paper that Regina offered him so that he could draw. Emma was preparing the lunch that she bought before going to Regina's apartment. She turned around and watched Regina looking at Henry with a smile on her face. She grinned and approached the table and hugged Regina from behind, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"What are you smiling at?" She rubbed Regina's cheek with her nose.

"Your son."

"What happened with him?"

"He does the same thing with his head that you do when he draws. He bends his head to the right."

"I do that?"

"Yeah, when you are focused on tracing lines." Regina smiled looking at Henry.

"Gina, look, look!" Henry exclaimed, showing what he had been working on.

"Oh come on son, you adore Regina right?"

"Henry, this is awesome. You can do my homework." Regina grinned and Henry happily chuckled. Emma crossed her arms when she saw that Henry was drawing buildings and cities.

"Deal with it Emma! High five Henry!" The kid climbed the table and he high fived her.

"Oh come on, you team up?"

"Yes! We are the Superheroes and the talented ones." Regina held Henry over her head, simulating flying by carrying him around the room.

"You are impossible, guys."

 **Tuesday. Week three**

 ** _Emma: Good morning beautiful. Tell me that today is your day off._**

Emma was waiting for a response but Regina's user was offline. She just sighed as she realized she didn't have Regina's phone number. Perhaps this was for the best right now. She was going to leave and she was not ready for a long distance relationship. She didn't want to force Regina to choose her. She was pursuing her dreams and Regina had that right too.

After ten minutes, she took one last look at the screen but nada. She closed her lap top and sat down on the couch. She just stared at her hands and slowly lifted her glance and glanced at all the boxes in the living room. She was really moving and leaving the city, her life and Regina. Emma covered her face with her hands, trying not to cry but this situation was overwhelming and a big part of her wanted to stay. Stay with her.

"Darling? Are you at home?"

"Yeah mom, right here." Emma responded swiping at her tears. Mary Margaret left the keys on the table and sat down next to her daughter on the couch.

"Well, everything is working out fine. Today I signed the documents to transfer us to another school in your new city."

"Good."

"It's hard to leave our students but I am sure the new school will be an awesome change for us."

"Good." Emma responded once again like a robot, looking at the TV screen.

"Emma, are you okay?"

"I don't want to leave Boston."

"You don't want to leave Regina," Mary Margaret surmised.

Emma nodded and stared at her mother. "I know but I also know that I want this new post and to work for DC Comics. My future, our future depends on that."

Mary Margaret comforted her with a hug. "I know all this is unfair. You have been hurt and scared for a long time and now you are happy, right?"

"I am happy, Mom and Henry loves her! Oh God, he really loves her. Every night before going to sleep, he has to send Regina a virtual kiss on Skype. If she doesn't tell him good night, he can't sleep and will cry all night. And what can I tell him?" Emma panicked and broke down in her mother's hug.

"Emma, you should try to be together when she finishes her courses. I am sure she wants to be with you."

"I can't ask her that. I can't tell her 'Hey follow me because I have this dream and you have yours but forget it and stay with me'." Mary Margaret rolled her eyes.

"I can feel your sarcasm Em, it's not necessary."

"Sorry."

"If she loves you and you love her, both of you will find a way to fix it. This is how magic works."

"Oh come on Mom, this is not a fairytale."

"I know, believe me I know, but if you are meant to be together, you will be and the universe will find a way."

Emma side eyed her mom and smiled "Perhaps you are right." Emma grinned and suddenly she heard a new Skype message on her phone.

 ** _Regina M: Yes, day off, pick me up in an hour and I will be all yours._**

 ** _Emma: perfect! Do you want to read? In our spot, in an hour?_**

 ** _Regina M: Can't wait. See you later._**

"Regina?"

"Yes." Emma grinned.

"See? The universe is calling."

 **Saturday. Week three**

Regina was cleaning one of the tables in the coffee shop. Today she had to work and but she really wished she had taken the day off . She threw a coffee over one of the student's heads and ruined the book he was reading, plus she forgot an order twice in a row.

She just sighed when she finished cleaning the table and a girl called out for her to order a tea. She nodded and went to the bar to prepare it. But all her thoughts were reduced to one single thought: Emma is leaving in six days. Why didn't she listen to herself and end this relationship? She knew the answer and she knew how difficult it would be to say goodbye to her and Henry without at least trying. But the truth was that this situation was hard and when she was with Emma and Henry, she only thought about the countdown to them leaving and she didn't enjoy the time they spent together.

"Hey beautiful, can I order a coffee?"

Regina looked up and she found those beautiful green eyes. "Emma!" The brunette exclaimed surprisedly, and kissed Emma's lips like this was the last time she would do it, throwing the cup of tea on the floor.

"Oh wow, I should come to visit you more often." Emma grinned. Regina cleaned the mess up again when they parted, and tried to prepare another cup of tea for the girl who was staring at her disbelievingly.

"Sorry! I will bring you the tea in a second" Regina apologized to the student.

Emma said, "If you are busy I can leave-"

"No, please stay. I finish my shift in twenty minutes."

"Today there's a Comic book convention in New York and my boss gave me a few tickets. Would you like to go with Henry and me?"

"I'd love it!"

"I will pick you up at 11:15 at your apartment. Maybe we should spend the weekend in New York. We have to drive four hours and if we do it in one day, it'll be too heavy of a road trip for Henry."

"Well…" Regina looked down and bit her bottom lip.

"Oh god, no, no don't worry about the money and all that stuff. I want to invite you."

"But…"

"Please, let me do this for you."

The brunette nodded and Emma kissed her lips. "I'll see you in an hour," the blonde smiled and waved at her before leaving the coffee shop. Regina watched her leave and a feeling of loneliness and emptiness overwhelmed her. How would she go on with her life after Emma and Henry left Boston forever?

* * *

The trio arrived at the room after five hours of walking through the convention, attending panels with famous writers and buying a lot of merchandising.

"Oh God Emma, have you seen how many people wanted to take a photo with you?" Regina laughed. "I didn't know you were so famous."

"Oh yeah you laugh. Just like you just stared at me and laughed then too."

"Honestly, I was stunned but I was so proud of you." Regina told her, leaving the bags on the hotel room's table. Emma sat down on the bed with Henry and looked at her a little bit confused.

"Really?"

"Of course, why are you so surprised?"

"No one has been proud of me before. Well my parents but you know what I mean."

Regina knelt before Emma. "I am proud of you," she stated, taking her hand and kissing it.

Both women were staring into each other eyes and the rest of the universe vanished in a second. It was as if they could read each other's minds and the same thought appeared:they didn't want to say goodbye.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss" Henry shouted, jumping on the bed. They laughed and kissed each other's lips.

"No, me, me, kiss." Henry groaned. Emma and Regina looked at each other and smirked.

"Oh really?" Emma asked and laid him on the bed kissing his belly and Regina did the same peppering a lot of kisses on his cheek. The kid couldn't stop laughing, moving his legs, kicking the mattress as all the kisses tickled him.

"Henry, promise me that after reading, you will sleep. It's quite late and we are doing this because this weekend is special, okay?"

Henry was laying between them. He was leaning on Regina's chest and Emma was holding the comic book, reading the new stories of the _Justice League._ Regina loved it when Emma made the funny voices imitating punches and fights and how her tone of voice changed with every character.

A couple of minutes later the brunette saw that Henry was asleep in her arms "Emma." The blonde lowered the comic and stared at Regina.

"Mmhmm?"

"I am going to miss all this." Regina whispered and shyly smiled at her.

"Me too." Emma responded and softly caressed Regina's cheek. The brunette closed her eyes when she felt Emma's soft hand placed on her skin. She captured that moment in her mind, trying to remember the feeling of her touch because she would need to remember this sweet feeling when Emma was not with her.

 **Sunday. Week three**

They were eating pizza on the terrace after a full morning at the convention. The trio bought the same Superman shirt. It was Henry's idea and he was really happy, giggling the whole time as his mom bought the shirts for them.

"Gina!" Henry called out to her and he closed his eyes and pointed with his finger to his face.

"What do you want?" Regina laughed.

"He wants you to clean the tomato off his face."

Regina smiled and took a napkin off the table and cleaned his face. When she finished, she placed a kiss on his little nose. "Now you are clean!"

The kid chuckled and held the armrest of the chair and tried to stand up. "Hey Superboy, what are you doing?" Regina held his hand to help him and when he stood up in the chair, he jumped onto Regina's lap. "Oh kid, look at that jump. You are the real Superboy."

Henry looked at her proudly.

"Me love you," he then said, and he hugged her tight. The women didn't expect his reaction and Emma watched as Regina closed her eyes and a tear fell down her cheek as she returned the hug.

"I love you too Henry, don't forget me, okay?"

"Don't go Gina." Regina hugged his little body tighter and again that feeling of loneliness and despair invaded her soul and heart. Then Emma got up and exclaimed.

"Come with me!"

"Emma, please…."

"This is insane. I want to be with you."

"Emma, calm down, everyone is looking at us."

"I don't care. Please, come with me after your graduation. I know this is selfish and I am scared and terrified but now… I found you."

Regina looked at Emma, she didn't know what to say. She only knew that she wanted to be with her, with them and then she sighed. "Okay," forgetting all the things she promised herself, forgetting for a second all those doubts and fears.

Emma smiled and hugged her and her son "Regina, I only want to be with you," the blonde whispered near her ear.

 **Wednesday. Week four**

After their road trip to New York, Emma and Regina were together every day. Regina worked on her papers at night so she could be with Emma during the day and the afternoon. They read comics in Ruby's shop and had fun with Henry at the park. Regina helped Emma with the move and they had dinner with Mary Margaret and David too.

Emma was leaving in two days and Regina decided to surprise her. They had never had a real date and she wanted to give her a wonderful date before she left. Emma was packing in her apartment when she heard the Skype notification on her laptop.

 ** _Regina M: Dear Emma, I know you are busy today with the move, but I'd love to have dinner with you tonight. I want to give you the best date ever. Join me at the comic book shop today at 9:00pm._**

The blonde grinned and started to type.

 ** _Emma: I'll be there. Can't wait Regina._**

* * *

"Mom, Do I look okay?" Emma nervously asked her mom who was in the living room with Henry and her dad.

"Oh darling, you look gorgeous!"

Emma wore a black wrap dress with a V-neck and a red ribbon around her waist with a pair of red heels. She had a ponytail and her blonde curled hair fell down onto her right shoulder.

"Emma, you always wear those nerd shirts, you should-"

"Mom, we have had this conversation a lot of times and you already know the answer." Emma stuck out her tongue. "Hey Superboy! Come here." She said holding him in her arms.

"Will you give me a kiss before I leave?" she asked.

"No" Henry responded petulantly.

"Oh is that so?"

"Emma," David laughed. "He is upset because he wants to go with you and Regina."

"Well, little man, tomorrow we are going to spend time with Regina, right? But Mama wants to be with her too." She kissed Henry's cheek and her mother carried her grandson off.

"Have fun tonight Emma. You deserve it."

"I will."

* * *

Emma parked the car next to the comic book shop. She breathed in and out a couple of times and looked at herself in the mirror to check if everything was fine. She had been with Regina a lot of times, they shared the same bed when they were in New York and in her room too but this time all seemed different. She felt happy and sad at the same time because she was leaving in two days and this date was like the last one they would have. Maybe this was the last time they would be together forever even though she had asked her to follow her and start a new life in another city. She went on feeling selfish and guilty and in a deep part of her heart she doubted everything. She doubted if Regina would follow her, doubted if this was their last date, and if it was the last of everything with Regina.

She breathed again and came out of the car. Emma didn't have a clue about the date or what they were going to do. She just walked across the street and when she was in front of the door, she read a piece of paper pined onto it, **_"_** ** _Welcome to Metropolis"._**

Emma smiled when she read that note, to be honest Regina always made her smile. The blonde breathed once more and opened the door. When she came into the shop, it was almost dark, just a candle on the floor lighting the entrance of the shop. She blinked and she saw something next to the candle. She bent down and saw another note, **_"_** ** _Take this candle, just meet me in our spot. (I'm sure you look beautiful tonight)"_**

Emma grabbed the candle and while she walked towards the bookcases, she could feel her own heartbeat in her temples. The walk to the bookcases seemed to take an eternity; she couldn't think about anything else, she just wanted to see Regina and to kiss her like she had never done before. She walked slowly, trying to find the correct words to say and figure out what to expect when she turned to the left and arrived at the hallway.

Just one more step and she turned to the left and when she saw the bookcases, she couldn't find the correct words to say. She didn't expect all of this and she could only stare at the bookcases covered with amazing banners on both sides of the hallway.

Regina had drawn Metropolis' streets, including the Daily Planet on those big papers. She was literally walking through Metropolis in that hallway. When she was admiring the streets that Regina had drawn, she felt arms around her waist. Emma closed her eyes and smiled.

"May I walk with you?" Regina whispered.

Emma caressed Regina's hands that were placed on her stomach and turned around to kiss her softly, putting her free hand on Regina's cheek. Emma broke the kiss and took a step back to look at Regina.

Regina's blue dress was stunning, the way it clung to her waist and the pair of black heels that drove her crazy. Emma caressed her naked shoulders and stared at the blue pendant around her neck. She smirked and caressed her soft arms, rubbing her hands on smooth skin.

"You look more than gorgeous."

"Come with me."

Emma followed Regina through the fictional Metropolis she created for her. Emma stared at Regina's naked back and bit her bottom lip. Regina was so beautiful in that dress and suddenly she smiled at the thought of undressing her and kissing her toned and soft skin. After admiring her body, she laid her eyes on their entangled fingers and again she couldn't do anything else but smile. Feeling her touch made her feel so many things that it seemed impossible to find the words to describe that deep of a feeling. Regina stopped walking and turned around, a soft shuddering breath falling from her lips.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked, putting the candle down on a nearby table.

"Ye-yes, why?"

"You are shaking." Emma let Regina's hand go and rubbed her own hands.

"I am okay."

The brunette looked into her eyes and kissed Emma's lips again. The blonde closed her eyes and when Regina herd her moan, smiled against her lips.

"Sure you are okay?" Regina asked her, leaning her forehead against Emma's.

"I promise. I want to be with you." Regina took Emma's hand again and went on walking towards their favorite spot, where everything started.

"Regina, this is perfect." Emma whispered when she saw a round table with dishes, glasses and a bottle of wine on it. Candles lit the area. On the wall there was an amazing drawing of a terrace and she could see Metropolis under her feet. The perspective that Regina used was impressive and even the moon and the stars were drawn on the horizon.

"I-I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say nothing. Your face says it all."

"This is so real, I forgot I was in the shop."

Regina laughed at the stunned look on Emma's face. "Come on, take a seat." Regina told her and she turned around to grab a few things from her bag. Emma unbuttoned her coat and placed it on the back of the chair. When Regina turned around and stared at Emma, a few dishes almost slipped from her hands.

"Regina!" Emma shouted and laughed at the same time when she saw how the dishes almost fell to the floor.

"Oh God, I love being right."

"What do you mean?"

"I knew you'd look beautiful tonight."

* * *

They were enjoying the night, talking about things they had never told each other before. There were smiles, kisses here and there, holding hands but they never talked about the day Emma was leaving. They didn't want to break that beautiful night with sad thoughts and they didn't even make a deal about not talking about it, it seemed like they just read each other's minds.

Three hours later they gathered everything up and put it in a couple of bags that Regina had brought. Regina grabbed Emma's coat and helped her put it on and suddenly Regina's heart started to beat fast. They knew what was going to happen now and she was not sure if Emma was ready or maybe if they should do it at all. Emma was leaving in two days and even though she had told her that she was going to follow her wherever Emma went, she was not totally sure if the relationship was going to work. Due to the distance and the time they were going to be separated from each other. Emma was difficult to read and she never explained her own feelings. Being with her was like being on a roller coaster, it was like they were ready to move forward with this relationship but sometimes it felt like a bad idea and they just looped around. Emma buttoned her coat while she was looking at Regina.

"Everything okay?" she smirked.

"Y-yeah."

"I want to do it," she said quickly.

"Huh?"

Emma rolled her eyes and approached Regina, whispering in her ear, "Come with me to my apartment."

* * *

"Regina, if you go on kissing my neck I won't be able to open this fucking door."

"Oh come on," Emma groaned as Regina kissed Emma's right shoulder.

"You don't want me to stop, do you?" Regina smirked, slipping her hands under Emma's dress, rubbing her thighs and passing her fingers near Emma's thong. Emma closed her eyes as she felt Regina's hands on her skin, she was literally shaking and the keys fell from her hands.

"Regina…"

"Mmmhmm?"

Emma finally managed to open the door to her apartment. When Emma closed the door, she felt Regina's body against her back and her kisses on her right shoulder. She loved to feel Regina's breath on her skin when Regina peppered soft kisses on her body and Emma adored the way she smelled her hair when she kissed her near her ear.

"Are you sure about this?" Regina whispered, placing her hands on Emma's hips. "I don't know what will happen after this and I don't want you to think-."

Emma turned around, face to face with Regina "Don't say it. I am not thinking that about you or about us. I only want to be with you and feel you close to me, that's all. I don't care what will happen. Just give me a "right now" Regina."

"Okay. Right now."

* * *

 _ **Don't kill me hehe, hope you enjoyed this chapter guys. Next chapter? Sexytimes and... plot twist! you ready? mwhaha.**_


	12. Volume 12 Don't say goodbye

_**Well guys, are you ready for this new one?! Hope you like it and enjoy the sexytimes! lol**_

 _ **as always, for you.**_

* * *

Regina took Emma's hand and led the blonde along the apartment. Quickly they reached the bedroom and Emma was literally shaking. She had sex before but not with a woman, she hadn't felt this kind of love and even if she knew what to do, the fact of being with Regina and sharing this intimacy, feeling herself so exposed to someone, was something that she has never felt before this night.

Regina realized that Emma was shivering again while she was kissing her. She slowly ran her hands along Emma's arms, going down along her hips.

Emma felt the bed behind her legs and she tried to lean herself on it, she barely could be on her feet. Regina just broke the kiss and leant her forehead against Emma's. "Stop thinking" she whispered and kissed her again. "Turn around" Regina softly begged, like a whisper, and Emma obeyed, closing her eyes and sighing.

Regina was behind her, staring at her beautiful and toned back as she slowly unzipped Emma's black dress. The more she unzipped the dress, the more nervous Emma was and her breathing became more laboured when she felt Regina's lips all over shoulders as she continued unzipping the dress until she reached the hips. She stopped kissing her and removed the ribbon around her waist and let the dress fell down to the floor, discovering the black bra and thong.

Regina bit the bottom of her lip when she stared at Emma's gorgeous body and ran her fingertips along her spine. At that moment Emma felt her body shivering once more when Regina touched her. So exposed, so fragile to someone. The brunette backed a little bit from Emma and unzipped her own dress too.

"Regina?"

But Regina didn't respond, she just approached Emma once again and placed a kiss on the left side of her neck, running both hands down her arms, holding her hips, pulling Emma's body closer to hers. And when the blonde felt Regina's naked breasts against her back, Emma's eyes flew open, letting out a moan at the touch and pulled her arm back to place her hand behind Regina's head, stroking her hair and pulling her closer.

Regina just smiled and nipped Emma's earlobe, licking it, running her left hand down Emma's stomach, going down slowly under the thong, barely touching Emma's shaved pussy, making the blonde moan louder.

"Emma. Turn around."

She obeyed and when she turned around, Regina devoured her mouth and Emma's pupils dilated when she felt that kiss on her lips and how Regina's tongue moved slowly against hers.

Emma was driving her crazy with the way she stroked her dark hair. In retaliation, Regina had Emma's bottom lip between her teeth, sucking it a little bit, passing her tongue over it.

"Regina, you drive me crazy."

Regina smirked at the mutual feeling and laid on the mattress, staring at the blonde. "Come here" she almost whispered and Emma gladly did what Regina wanted.

Emma straddled Regina's stomach and got lost in her beautiful eyes, she bent down and placed her hand on one side of Regina's head.

Her blonde hair fell down over her left shoulder and she smiled at her.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked.

"Yes, I just…" Emma bit her bottom lip and smiled softly. "I just want to take my time. I have never been with a woman but you are different." she explained, slipping her fingertips around Regina's naked breasts, running her finger between them, tracing an imaginary line down her stomach.

"We have all the time in the world. Right now, remember?" Regina smiled at her again and rubbed her thighs with both hands, comforting her.

"I know," Emma answered and kissed her passionately.

And as they were kissing, Regina grabbed Emma's hips, running her hands down the blonde's ass, helping her to rock against Regina's hips and the more Emma moved her hips over her, the more Regina could feel the blonde's arousal.

Emma broke the kiss and licked Regina's neck, nipping her earlobe "I want you inside me," Emma whispered.

"Shush, not so fast honey." Regina smirked and with a quick movement, laid Emma on the mattress, with her back against the bed.

Emma was shaking, she was wondering if she could give the pleasure that Regina deserved, she had never been with a woman before and right now she doubted herself.

"Emma."

"Mmhmm?" Emma hummed looking down at Regina who was kissing her belly.

"Don't overthink."

"But-"

"How I know that you are overthinking?"

Emma covered her face with both hands. "I have never been with a woman, Regina. And-"

The brunette neared her and grabbed her hands. "Look, you are so gorgeous, you drove me crazy from the first day I saw you in the comic book shop. And I will love everything you want to do to me."

Regina got up from the bed and turned the lights off. Emma lived in the seventh floor there weren't any buildings in the vicinity that went that high up, so Regina opened the curtains of the room knowing that no one would end up watching a show. Tonight was full moon and Regina could see Emma laid on the bed, completely naked, looking at her.

"Regina-"

The brunette straddled Emma's hips and put her finger against Emma's lips "Shush, close your eyes, it's time you feel all the love in this world."

Regina gently pushed her back and Emma closed her eyes and relaxed her body to feel every touch that Regina was going to give to her.

The brunette laid over her and faced Emma with a grin. Both smiled and Regina softly kissed her forehead, her right cheek, left cheek and once again she looked into her green eyes. Emma felt Regina breathing near her mouth and she only wanted one thing right now. "Kiss me," Emma begged and gladly Regina responded to that plea. She slowly passed her tongue over Emma's lips, the blonde sunk her nails into Regina's back at that kiss and she only wanted more.

Regina smiled and moved her mouth to Emma's neck and licked every inch of her skin. Emma pushed her hips against Regina. The way Regina was touching her just fueled her more and once again Emma sunk her nails into Regina's shoulders when the brunette nipped her jaw and straddled her left leg to rock against it. Emma smirked when she felt Regina's warm juices all over her leg and grabbed Regina's long hair getting her to kiss her, whispering in her mouth between kisses, "Make me all yours."

"I thought you were already mine."

Emma smiled at that beautiful fact and they kissed to each other again, this time deeper and harder.

Regina broke the kiss and when she went down, Emma's breasts rubbed Regina's nipples and the blonde moaned and pushed her hips towards her.

Regina continued her way through Emma's body, she just stopped for a second when she reached her breasts and faced one of them, when she was just a few inches away, she slowly wet her lips and took her first lick on Emma's nipple. Regina just smiled and blew that zone. And Emma moaned harder when Regina bit her erect nipple and sucked it harder, with her right hand she squeezed her breast and put it inside her mouth, moving her tongue around her nipple, making Emma moan harder than before, moving her hips against Regina's once more.

"You are so freaking sexy," Emma moaned, squeezing the sheets with one hand and with the other hand pushing Regina's head towards her.

The brunette smiled and kissed Emma's lips again. This time harder and messy, feeling her tongue dancing with hers inside her mouth. But when Emma felt Regina's hand squeezing her thigh and moving it to her pussy she moaned Regina's name. The brunette smirked and loved to see how wet Emma was.

" _Please_ ," Emma begged.

"Please what?"

"Fuck me."

Regina moved and sat between Emma's legs. She opened them, bent down and grabbed Emma's hips with both hands and pulled her against her.

Regina admired Emma's body, her soft skin and buried her face into her breasts, passing her tongue between them, licking her stomach until she reached her belly.

Regina kissed her right thigh and went down to lick behind her knee and Emma bit her bottom lip and passed her tongue over her lips. Regina ran her fingers through Emma strong and toned leg, kissing her ankle, licking it once more.

"Regina, eat me out, please"

This time she obeyed and put her arms under Emma's legs and buried her mouth into Emma's soaked pussy. The blonde arched her back and loudly moaned her name again.

And when Regina heard her say her name, she licked her core with vigour.

"Your taste is amazing," Regina moaned and with her fingers opened Emma's pussy a little bit and give her a long lick, pressing her lips against it.

"You… You… Oh my gosh Regina, this is… please, don't stop doing that."

Emma was driving herself crazy and couldn't stop to move her hips against Regina, begging for more.

The brunette placed both hands on Emma's thighs and entered her with her tongue. Emma moaned again, placing her hand on Regina's hair, pushing her against her core.

"Please more," Emma pleaded.

Regina did as Emma begged and inserted two fingers inside Emma, curving them, passing her tongue around her clit at the same time.

Emma bit her bottom lip again, screaming her name when she felt how Regina's fingers went in and out slowly. Regina was fingering her so slowly that Emma moaned and begged if she'd do it deeper and harder.

And the brunette smirked and fingered her deeper, at once, looking at Emma arching her back and running her hands through her own blonde hair.

Regina exited Emma's entrance, straddled her leg and rested her left hand on the mattress, next to Emma's body.

Both looked at each other, Regina smiled and licked her fingers clean and kissed her so that Emma could feel her own taste in her mouth while Regina placed again her hand in Emma's pussy and fingered her again.

"I want to see your beautiful face coming for me"

Emma grabbed Regina's hair and pulled again against her, kissing her, feeling Regina's breasts touching hers as the brunette continued fingering her fast and deep.

Emma's body moved up and down every time Regina entered her with force and she begun to breathe faster in Regina's mouth, moving her hips and legs continuously and her moans were more frequent and louder.

Regina smiled before kissing her again, she felt how Emma was coming around her fingers. Emma's moans were making love her more, damn it, yes she loved her. While Regina kept moving her fingers inside of Emma, whispered near her ear, "I love you".

Emma looked into her eyes. "As do I."

Regina leant her forehead against Emma's sweaty forehead and watched her reaching her first orgasm, arching her back and placing her hand on Regina's hand between her legs.

Slowly Regina removed her fingers and Emma grabbed her hand, licking her fingers clean, looking at Regina's eyes.

When she felt Emma's tongue around her fingers, sucking them, she just closed her eyes and felt thousands of butterflies in her stomach.

Emma moved and straddled Regina's hips and pushed her against the mattress, grabbing her wrists, facing her. Emma couldn't stop staring at her and Regina laughed. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh no, that is a something."

"Do you love me?"

Regina bit her bottom lip. "Yeah," she said, and she looked away.

"Look at me."

"What?" Regina answered rolling her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me young lady."

"Why are you asking?"

"It's the first time you tell me this." Emma asked, freeing Regina's wrists, sitting on the mattress by her side.

Regina stared at her and moved to one side of the bed, putting her feet on the floor, holding the mattress with both hands.

Emma sat on her knees in the middle of the bed, looking at Regina's naked back.

"I know it's the first time I tell you this. And maybe it's too late because you are leaving in two days."

"Regina…" Emma's heart broke into a million pieces when she heard those words but she knew it, she knew she was leaving soon and that thought was killing her from the inside.

"I don't know what I could offer you. I don't have anything. And-" Regina couldn't finish the sentence. She saw Emma's legs on each side of her body, feeling her arms around her body and felt Emma's nose buried in her dark hair near of her ear.

"You have offered me the whole world. I don't need anything else."

Emma kissed Regina's shoulder and the brunette just smiled at that gesture.

"Come here," Emma whispered, taking her hand in hers, pulling Regina against her and slowly she laid her on the bed.

"Emma-."

"Shush, I only want one thing right now."

"But-."

Emma shut her up with a kiss. "Maybe I don't have too much experience on this but let me show you how much you mean to me."

 **Thursday. Week Four**

Emma opened the eyes and looked for Regina in the bed but she was alone. She grabbed the phone and saw it was 7:30 in the morning, she sighed when she realized tomorrow she was leaving Boston and she didn't want to say goodbye to Regina, not after all they had shared.

And although Emma sometimes doubted about the relationship they had, she didn't want to end this.

She sighed again and looked for her shorts and shirt. "I thought I left them here yesterday morning." She opened the wardrobe and grabbed some panties, a pair of shorts and a shirt.

"Regina?" she asked while she was walking through the apartment, trying to put her shirt on.

She reached the kitchen and found Regina wearing her missing clothes.

"Oh you are the thief."

"I thought I was a queen actually."

"Ha ha ha you are so funny" Emma laughed, hugging Regina's waist and kissing her neck. "What are you cooking?" she asked trying to see over Regina's shoulder.

"Breakfast," she giggled.

"Are you always so funny in the mornings?" Emma broke the hug and slapped her in the butt cheek and sat down in the chair.

"Hey!" Regina warned. "You didn't have enough yesterday?"

"Maybe we could-"

"Good morning" Mary Margaret shouted, closing the main door after she burst inside. "Your father is parking the car with Henry and-"

"Saved by the bell. Hi mom." Emma smirked at Regina.

"Hi," the brunette answered, looking at the food. "I thought you were alone, I am sorry, I should call-"

"It's okay mom," Emma laughed.

"Mama!" Henry shouted, running to the kitchen to hug his mother.

"Hey little man, did you have fun?"

David closed the door and entered to the kitchen. "Regina?"

"Hi David."

"Oh come on Regina, don't blush."

Regina glared at Emma. "Or maybe you can blush whatever you want," Emma gulped and smiled.

Mary Margaret looked at David and they both smiled. They had never seen their daughter so happy with someone and now they were leaving the city she will need them and all her family's love.

"David time to go."

"True, oh Regina, we see you tomorrow right?"

"For what?" she frowned.

"To say goodbye."

Those three words hit her in the deepest corner of her soul. It's true, they are leaving and her face turned sad and when Emma realized that, shegot up from the chair and took her hand and squeezed it.

"Yeah David, Where exactly? Here or-."

"At Ruby's shop at eight in the morning?"

"Yeah, I will be there," she answered with a tremble in her voice.

"Let's go David, now." Mary Margaret pulled his arm and whispered to him. "Sometimes you don't have any tact for these things," she warned him before closing the door.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked her, taking Regina's other hand as well.

"No, I am not."

Emma kissed her lips and leaned her forehead against Regina's. "We will try to figure it out. This is going to work."

"Gina. Today we read?"

Regina smiled and knelt before him. "Of course Superboy, what if we go to Ruby's shop and we read something and get some cocoa together?"

"Yes!"

"Regina, I have to go to work to talk with my boss. I catch you in a couple of hours, guys?"

"Okay but don't be late. I want to be with you" Regina warned her and kissed her lips once more, like it was the last time they are going to kiss to each other.

* * *

"Hey Belle, is the boss in his office?"

"No, I saw him leaving five minutes ago."

"I will wait for him in the office then."

Emma entered the office and sat down in the chair in front of the desk. She was waiting for ten minutes and no clue =her boss was. She was looking at the papers on the desk and she saw a note. She blinked and quickly got up.

Emma grabbed the little note and when she read **_"_** ** _Regina Mills interview. Monday 5_** ** _th_** ** _April_** " she couldn't believe it. Emma watched the calendar and she freaked out when she saw the interview was going to be next Monday.

Regina is going to get an interview. Here.

All her thoughts were reduced to one single conclusion, she played with her to take advantage on this, to get a job.

However a little voice was saying that Regina is not like others but that voice was tinier every time she thought about her past and her present with Regina.

"This is impossible. She never told me." Emma was babbling trying to find another reason for all this.

She left the note on the table again and when she was exiting the room, her boss crashed against her.

"Emma, you are here. Good-."

"Sorry I have to go. Something happened."

"Call me later."

But Emma didn't hear anything, she just wanted to see Regina and find a good explanation about everything.

* * *

"Where is she?"

"Emma, first, good morning." Ruby corrected her. "Who is she? Regina?"

"Yes."

"Right there, as always, with Henry."

She didn't say a word and walked fast through the shop.

"Can I talk to you?" Emma sounded cold and curt. Regina frowned and placed the comic on her legs.

"Yeah, sure. Everything is okay?"

"Hey little man, go with Ruby, I have to talk to Regina."

"But-"

"Please, do it."

"Hey Henry, come with me," Ruby smiled at him. "I have a new game, do you want to play?"

The kid nodded and took Ruby's hand. "Emma, I don't know what's going on but try to stay calm." Ruby warned her before leaving them alone.

"Emma, what's-"

"No, tell me what's going on with you Regina?"

The brunette stood up and tried to hold Emma's hands "I don't understand what you're talking about."

Emma began to pace, walking back and forth the hallway between the comic bookcases.

"Do you think that you could lie to me?"

"What? But what did I do? Look Emma, I don't know what's going on but-"

"I have to leave."

Emma turned around and left Regina in the hallway. When she walked reached Henry, she grabbed him in her arms and continued walking away.

"Really? Again? Three times in a row she walked away!" Regina muttered as she followed her once more. "Emma, come on, what's going on?" Regina begged.

Emma just opened the door and stared at her and with a curt tone she answered, "I don't know why I trusted you."

* * *

"Emma, please open the door. I know you are in there." Regina was knocking Emma's door in her apartment. She was going to leave tomorrow and she didn't understand why she was so angry with her.

Ten minutes later Emma opened the door. "What do you want?"

"To talk to you. I-I don't understand anything. What did I do? Please, talk to me."

Emma turned around and walked back inside, letting the door open by itself. The brunette came in to the apartment and closed the door behind her.

"Do you think I am stupid?"

"No, why do you say that?"

"You have been acting all this time like you love me for who I am, not for what I do."

"And I do love you Emma."

"Then why on earth you didn't tell me about your interview with my boss?"

Regina with her eyes wide open, couldn't find the right words.

"Oh I see, you have been caught, and now you're speechless, right?"

Regina was stood in the middle of the room, staring at Emma.

"Today I saw a note at my boss' office saying that you have an interview with him next Monday. You haven't even graduated and you already have a job interview? What did you tell him, that you know me?"

"Of course not. But it hurts to know that you don't trust me. After all this time Emma, I thought I earned your trust. But if we are going to tackle this topic, you haven't been so open with me either."

"What do you mean?"

"After all you have been through, I have never wanted to push but you have never given me your phone number nor have you told me where it was you would be leaving from. I have been waiting until the moment you were ready to tell me because I love you and I didn't want to push you because I don't want to lose you due to that."

Regina's words hit Emma's heart and she was right, although she loved her, trust was hard sometimes. Emma was ready to build those walls around her again, just in case and maybe that _'_ _just in case'_ made her lose Regina.

"You know what Emma? You asked me to follow you and I was ready to do it. Before I met you, I thought of taking a job in New York, but I would've had stayed in Boston just because of you. And when I found out you were moving, I was ready to follow you everywhere you went, but I am not sure right now. All that I can offer you is my trust and the love I feel for you and for Henry but if you don't feel that, there's nothing I can do. And I am not going to allow you to question me. Do you really think that I'd do that to you?"

Regina cried all those words out with tears in her eyes. She just looked at Emma, waiting for a response but it never came. Emma was there, looking at her, without saying a word, or even reacting.

Regina just sighed. _"_ _Fine"_ and she slammed the door after her, walking away from that apartment.

Walking away from Emma's life.

 **Friday. Week four**

Regina laid on the bed looking at phone. It's 7:50 am and she hasn't been able to sleep all night, it was impossible to erase from her mind Emma's cold eyes and that curt tone in her voice.

She closed the Skype app, Emma was offline since yesterday. Regina sighed and checked her inbox. These two days without Emma and Henry made her forget the world and someway she had to return to her own life again.

All that she had was herself and her career. She has been fighting hard for this and now that Emma didn't trust her anymore, focusing on herself was the best thing she could do.

Regina took a deep breath and saw she had two new e-mails in her inbox. One of them was her classmate asking for the schedule and the other one from her teacher.

 ** _"_** ** _Regina, I have big news. Next Monday go to the address I have attached to this e-mail. You have an interview with the boss of a comic book company here in Boston. Please don't kill me for doing this behind your back but you are talented Regina, you are the most talented student I have ever had and you deserve something better for once._**

 ** _A friend of mine owed me a favour so I got you this chance. Please go and bring your portfolio. The one you showed me two months ago._**

 ** _This is a good chance for you, take it and believe in yourself"_**

Regina jumped from the bed, she couldn't believe that. Why hadn't she checked her inbox before was beyond her, but these were excellent news. She finally had proof and Emma would believe her. She had been trying to wrack her brains ever since their argument for an explanation as to what Emma could've possibly been talking about, and now she had it.

She checked the clock and she saw it was 7:56, she grabbed her hoodie and exited the room. Emma was leaving at 8:00 and she remembered that David told her they would be at Ruby's shop.

Regina ran all the fast she could through the streets but when she turned the corner, she watched Emma's yellow bug driving away and Ruby saying goodbye.

She bent down a little bit, resting her hands on her knees, trying to catch some air.

"No, please…"

 **Two weeks later**

"Hi Ruby."

"Hey Regina, what's up?"

"Nothing special. I have been studying and working in the coffee shop."

"I haven't seen you all this time. You haven't responded to my texts either. Look I know how hard this must be but-"

Regina didn't hear anything, she tried not crying when she saw that empty spot between the bookcases.

Their place.

"Regina?"

"Do you know where Emma is?"

"Come on… I can't-"

"Yeah, yeah I know, I know, I am sorry for asking you this. She is your best friend, I have to respect that."

"It's okay Regina, I can be your friend too."

Regina stared at her and nodded.

"Anyway I am happy to see you here because I was going to call you to give you this." Ruby bent down and grabbed a brown envelope.

"What's this? I haven't ordered anything."

"This is a special order though."

Regina frowned and checked the envelope. There isn't any return address. "Who sent that?"

"Open it."

"Yeah," Regina shyly responded, trying to open the envelope. She was nervous and curious at the same time but Regina never expected what she found on it.

"No way."


	13. Volume 13 Looking for your comic book

**Hey there Swen! With this chapter you will know what is on the envelope and what will happen with Emma and Regina! I hope you like this new chapter guys! and thank you for your beautiful comments and your funny theories about this fic hehehe!**

 _ **"39 days and we will meet. Can't wait for that moment. I love You. I hope you like this new chapter, as always, every single word for you"**_

* * *

"Regina, are you okay?"

"What does this mean? Did she send it?"

Ruby smiled and nodded. Regina stared at Emma's gift and slipped her fingertips across the cover, on that beautiful drawing that she never expected to see.

That cover was with them: Emma, Henry and she were drawn on the cover, wearing the same shirts they bought in New York with the Metropolis skyline in the background. The same skyline that Regina drew weeks ago.

 _Looking for your comic book,_ it was the tittle of this comic book but she didn't understand what this meant, or anything really.

"There was a letter in the package."

"Uh?"

Ruby looked amused as she asked again, "Regina, Are you okay?"

"Yeah, well, no but-"

Ruby grabbed Regina's hand and rubbed it soothingly. "Emma sent me this envelope and there was a letter in the package, maybe explaining everything."

Regina nodded and Ruby gave her a closed envelope with Emma's handwriting on it.

"Do you mind if-" She pointed vaguely at the sitting area.

Ruby smiled at her. "Of course. Go."

Regina grabbed the comic book and the envelope and walked to their favorite spot.

When she sat down on the floor and leaned her back against the wall, she looked everywhere and for first time she felt that loneliness taking control over her.

It was like Regina had forgotten what those days without Emma were like, and now she had to face the fact she is gone and she is here completely alone and in some way, lost.

She stared at the cover again, placed on her legs. She held it with both hands and couldn't stop looking at them together, they looked so happy in that drawing.

Regina didn't stop thinking about how a misunderstanding could ruin what they had but yes, a misunderstanding ruined what they had together and now, after two weeks, she didn't understand this envelope, this comic book.

Regina grabbed the envelope, opened it and pulled out the letter inside.

Emma's handwriting was beautiful and elegant, just like her drawings and the wonderful lines she traced in the papers.

She just sighed and started to read.

 ** _Dear Regina,_**

 ** _I am sure you are wondering what this means after all that happened between you and I._**

 ** _I am sure you are wondering why now? Why two weeks later?_**

 ** _Now, sitting in the bed, writing this letter to you, I am not capable to find the right words to convey how sorry I am and how much I'd like for you to forgive me for all that I said, for accusing you of something you didn't know about, nor had you been responsible for._**

 ** _I am aware this is not enough, maybe you are still upset, maybe you are still mad at me. And I don't blame you. You don't deserve to be treated like the way I treated you but I did it. Hence I am apologizing or trying it at least._**

 ** _Did you know? In the deepest part of my heart, I looked for you in the street the day I left. I expected to see you turning the corner and see you there but I asked myself why you were going to do that, not after our fight._**

 ** _I also am sorry because you didn't get to say goodbye to Henry. Maybe this doesn't help at all, but he wears the badges you gave him all the time. And when he told me that the badge means we are a team and we have to be together, it broke my heart in millions of pieces._**

 ** _He asks for you every single day and I had to hang our photo together in the wall next to his bed. The photo we took that day when we ate ice cream and you put a little bit of chocolate ice cream on my nose and Henry thought it was a game and we started to throw ice cream at each other's faces? Well, he wanted a photo of you and he kisses your picture and says "Goodnight" because he says that without your goodnight kiss he can't sleep. Well maybe he didn't say it this way but it's something like that._**

 ** _I know, I know Regina, I am rambling. Well, all that I am trying to say is that when I called to my boss and I asked him about that interview, he told me the truth and how his friend got that interview for you. Now I am thinking (and maybe it's too late) this doesn't surprise me, you are so talented and I blame myself too because I could have helped you someway. God, why didn't I get you an interview there?_**

 ** _See? I really don't know why you still love me or did love me. You have never pushed me to do something that I was not ready to do so. You have been waiting all the time for me and what did I do in return? Nothing. I just blamed you for something you didn't do._**

 ** _I am so sorry. Truly, deeply sorry._**

 ** _I'd like if you could feel my soul, so that you could realize how honest I am being and how sorry I am._**

 ** _However, I have been thinking about all these months together. I met you on December and now it's already April. All this time by your side had been precious and special but it's true that I had to face my own monsters that knock at my door every time something happens between us and makes me think about my past, and I feel in my soul that bad memory and I compare that situation with you and although I know that you are different, it's so hard to ignore those feelings._**

 ** _Feelings are feelings and it's something you can't avoid or change. But it doesn't mean I don't love you or that I have given up on you, or on us._**

 ** _I am trying to say with all of this, is that maybe I was not ready to be in a relationship. I still had remnants of my other two relationships floating around, I was hurt, a lot and you don't deserve someone who can't give you the world._**

 ** _Due to all of this, I need time. I need time to be okay with myself and this way, I can give you all of me. I am not saying I didn't love you when we were together or that I faked my gestures or words because this is not true._**

 ** _The day of our fight, when you left and I had time to think about all that happened, I remembered what my mom once told me: "the universe will find a way." And maybe she is right. If we are meant to be together, the universe will find a way for you and I to be together._**

 ** _Because of this I am not going to tell you where I am and please, don't try to find me. As I said, I need time to find myself, to be okay and heal my heart and soul before loving again._**

 ** _And if you love me, you will wait. This is why I sent you this comic book._**

 ** _I have drawn all of our relationship. How we met, our special moments, the first time we kissed, when you made feel like the luckiest person in the world, especially when you looked at me the way you did._**

 ** _If you don't find someone else, if you don't want to move on and you don't give up on me, you will wait until the last issue of this series of comics._**

 ** _I love you Regina._**

 ** _I love you, I have always loved you. I only hope you don't forget me in the process and you still love me with the same intensity and passion you have always done._**

 ** _Yours,_**

 ** _Emma._**

Regina was looking at the pages and smiled. This meant that their relationship was not over and all that was Emma was asking for was to wait? She would wait, without a doubt.

At that moment she just wanted to text her and tell her how much she loves her, how much she wants to feel her touch, her arms around her, but reality hit her once more, she was alone in their favorite place in the world, she couldn't talk to or text her, but _'_ _wait for me'_ repeated in her mind over and over again.

Of course she was going to wait for her. And she was going to do whatever it takes so that their relationship works.

Regina kept the letters inside the envelope and kissed it. "I will wait, no matter what," she whispered and put it in her backpack.

She was excited about the comic book, she knew how much of a talented artist Emma was, and turned to the first page of the comic book and she could read, **"** **This is our story."** Regina sighed and felt those butterflies in her stomach, **"** **Volume I, the meeting"**

She laughed when she saw the first vignettes with Emma trying to get dressed, being late to pick up Henry. She laughed because Emma was always late, plus it was amazing to read their story from Emma's point of view.

 **"** **Henry called her mother out when Emma was staring at the beautiful brunette walking away."**

Regina grinned, did it really happen? So she loved her from the first moment they met.

* * *

Emma was really nervous. Today was her first day in DC Comics. Today meant the beginning of everything, all that she had been dreaming, all her hard work had brought her to this beautiful moment.

She was in the taxi breathing in and out and she looked a little bit pale. Emma opened her backpack, grabbed her phone and pressed the power button. She smiled when she looked at the wallpaper she put in her phone.

She felt so nervous about the new job that she needed her someway. She couldn't stop looking at the photo of them kissing each other. It was a beautiful and funny moment at the same time. They were reading a comic in their favorite spot between the bookcases. And Regina looked at her while Emma was reading and she felt those beautiful eyes looking at her. Emma laughed and kissed her. Regina didn't expect that reaction, it was their second kiss and Emma wanted to capture that moment forever, by taking a photo of them kissing. Now, in that taxi, she smiled when she remembered that funny moment because the first photo Emma took, she pointed to the ceiling, in the second photo they just could see the noses and all the photos were a mess until they finally took the perfect photo.

"Excuse me lady, are you okay?" the taxi driver asked, looking at her through the rear mirror.

"Yeah, just… first day at work."

"I am sure everything will be fine."

"Oh, thank you" Emma shyly smiled and paid before leaving the taxi.

Emma Swan was in front of the building with her portfolio under her left arm, looking up the high building. But she felt confident, she knew that her work was good and she was so talented. She just sighed and the smile she had just vanished when Regina's face crossed her mind. She was the first one who wanted to tell all what was happening but she needed time to be good with herself and learn to trust on someone.

 _"_ _Come on Emma, you can do this"_ she repeated herself before entering in the building.

* * *

Regina didn't realize it was so late. She has been studying all night, preparing for the final exams she had in May.

She was reading page number forty-two of her quite dull text book but her glance wandered to Emma's letter and the comic she had sent her. Regina shook her head and sighed "Regina, come on, focus on this, stop thinking about her" she said loud, placing her hands on both sides of her head and went back to reading her textbook.

The alarm clock of her phone sounded, it was 6 am and Regina complained silently because time had gone by so fast that it was already morning, she needed more hours in a day. It was difficult to work at the cafe, study and finish her projects too, all at the same time. And if it was hard, thinking about Emma made it more complicated.

Regina's brain needed a break. She closed the book and took a shower before going to class.

* * *

The brunette took the towel and put it around her body and turned on the TV to listen to the news. The shower helped her to be more relaxed. She felt really exhausted after spending all night studying, but the image of Emma and Henry was the only thought she had every minute of the day.

She opened the wardrobe and grabbed a shirt and when she saw the superman shirt that Emma bought for her beneath it, perfectly folded, her heart stopped. Regina ran her fingertips over the S and cried.

Her feelings about Emma were like a roller-coaster. When she got the letter she was so happy because she saw an open door so they could be together again but there were days when she only thought that Emma would forget about her or maybe she'd find someone else, because she is perfect, amazingly beautiful and kind and those thoughts made her doubt about their relationship.

She closed the wardrobe, put her underwear and her shirt on. She had one hour before heading to the University and when she walked by the table, saw the comic book on it. Regina ignored it and grabbed her favorite mug and poured some coffee. But her glance returned to the comic book, so she rolled her eyes and shouted out dejectedly to no one: "fine".

Regina sat down on the chair and opened the comic, turning the pages one by one. She smiled when she read the part when Emma came back home after their first meeting and she couldn't sleep thinking of the new girl she met in the comic book shop. She laughed when she stared at the drawing of Emma laid on the bed and a lock of hair was covering her face, her arms were behind her head, wearing a white tank top and pink panties.

Regina closed the comic book and wondered to herself when she was going to get Ruby's call to pick the next comic book up and little by little discover what Emma was trying to tell her through the comics.

* * *

 **dun dun duuunnn what will happen? you will know really soon hehehehe**


	14. Volume 14 Reading our story

**Hey guys, I am so sorry for the delay! I am already writing (or an attempt to do that hehe) the next one. Two chapters more and done! Anway hope you like this new chapter. Thanks for the support I am getting with this story, especially my italian friend Alicia, who I met at the con in Paris! Emjoy it!**

 **And as always, this chapter is for my lovely lady (wink wink) Apples A day. I have no words to explain how much I loved to meet you in Canada last month. Those ten days were perfect and I can't wait to meet you again. You are the best friend in the world, the way you support me and encourage me, well, mean the world to me. I love You so much! Hope you like this one too.**

* * *

Emma was drawing on the living room table, coloring comic number three for Regina, while Henry sat next to her.

"Hey kid, what are you doing?" Emma asked after a few minutes watching him from the corner of her eye.

Henry giggled and showed her the drawing. Emma grabbed the paper and gazed at Henry's drawing, trying to guess as to what it was.

"And this is our… hmmm…house?"

"No, mama. Gina does houses and me too."

Emma made a noise of understanding. "Do you want to draw buildings like her?"

Henry nodded and went on drawing.

Emma ruffled his hair and whispered, "And you will do amazing things like her."

"Mama, I want Gina," Henry pouted after a few minutes.

"I know, me too but mama needs to fix things before being with Regina."

"Is she with another family?"

"I don't know kid but I am sure she is missing you a lot." Emma kissed his head when the phone rang.

"Hey Ruby, what's up?"

* * *

"That's all. Tomorrow your projects must be on my desk before noon if you want to pass the final exam in a few weeks."

Regina closed her book and placed it in the backpack as she got ready to head to her next class.

"Regina can I talk to you?" her teacher asked her before she left.

"Sure thing." Regina answered, hanging the backpack over her shoulder.

"Did you got my e-mail three weeks ago?"

Regina nodded. "Yeah I went to the interview."

Her teacher looked expectant and prompted, "Did you get the job?"

"Yeah" Regina sighed, thinking of all that happened with Emma and the fact that she was working in the same place as her but in a completely different city. "I will start next Tuesday, they want me to do few projects for them."

"I am happy to hear that. I am sorry for not telling you anything and-"

Regina brushed it off with a practiced smile. "No, it's okay. Thank you for trusting me to do this."

"You are very talented and people need to see what you can do. You have a gift drawing and architecture, they might just be buildings but your drawings make me think like they could be alive."

"Thank you" Regina answered shyly and left the class room with a vibrant blush.

 **Three Weeks ago**

 _After two days without Emma, Regina decided to get up from the bed. Ruby had been calling her all weekend but she ignored every text and call, she only wanted to be in her room, trying to avoid all that reminded her of Emma and Henry._

 _But when she woke up on Monday she knew that she had to go to that interview. Would it be right for her work in the same place as Emma? Regina had wanted to work in that comic book company ever since forever, not to mention that she was tired of serving coffee in the campus. Drawing comics had always been her dream, a dream that she shared with Emma._

 _She still remembers all those conversations with Emma, talking all night in her apartment, whether it was about their future, or projects they were working on. But it invariably encompassed their passion to draw and create comics._

 _Regina got up from the bed and while she was dressing, she thought about getting this job. She was aware that she was not doing anything wrong, she didn't get this interview by taking advantage of Emma, she got this interview because she's talented, because her teacher gave her this chance and she was going to take it._

 _The taxi driver left her in front of the building, with plenty of time before she was scheduled with her interview. She checked the little piece of paper where she had written the address. The office was on the fifth floor, and as she waited the elevator impatiently, holding her portfolio in her right hand as her teacher had recommended in the e-mail, her thoughts wandered._

 _The entire situation was a little bit confusing in her mind. On one hand, Emma had worked here and this would bring back memories galore, but at the same time, she was not here anymore, though the fight they had before Emma left to who knows where, was due to this job interview._

 _She almost gave up when the door of the elevator opened but something inside of her told her that she should go for this and start her life for once. Up until now, she had never gotten a chance to do what she wanted. It had always been what her mother wanted. Like when forced Regina to study what she wanted, and in order to rebel against that and say no, she was forced to work in a coffee shop and sell her car to rent a room and live the life she wanted to live. She didn't regret doing what she did, but she wished that she had reclaimed her life earlier._

 _The words "you're enough" echoed in her mind and she gave a step forward to enter the elevator before pressing the button to the fifth floor._

 _When the doors opened she walked through a long hallway with posters hanging on the walls. When she watched the last one she was frozen in front of it. Those lines and that coloring only could be drawn by her. That drawing was screaming Emma Swan in every line._

 _"Miss Mills?"_

 _Regina turned around and saw a girl smiling at her. "Yes?"_

 _"You have an appointment now right?"_

 _"I do. At 11:15,"Regina answered._

 _The girl beckoned her to follow and said, "Come with me please, I'll take you to where you're supposed to go."_

* * *

 _Regina breathed in and out a couple of times and knocked at the door before peeking her head inside. "May I come in?"_

 _"Yes please Miss Mills," the man behind the desk said with a soft smile and kind eyes._

 _Regina came into the office and Mike gestured for her to the empty chair in front of his desk.._

 _"Please sit down and let's see what you have brought."_

 _Regina gave him her personal portfolio and he took a look at every drawing and every single line that Regina had been drawing for years._

 _"My friend was right" he smiled while he was turning pages._

 _"Excuse me?" Regina asked, eyebrows furrowing._

 _He closed the portfolio and got up from the chair to put on his jacket "Look, today I am really busy, I just wanted to see your work and I have to say, I am really impressed. Your cities and buildings are perfect and this is exactly what we have been needing for a long time. My secretary will give you all the details tomorrow." He checked his clock before he added, "Well, welcome to the team Regina."_

 _"Oh yes, yes, thank you so much for this amazing chance" the brunette got up and shook his hand firmly and enthusiastically. "Thank you again."_

After she got home, Regina shook her head to clear her thoughts when she checked her phone and saw a text from Ruby, **_'Come to the shop, you have got another comic book from Emma'_**. She grinned while reading the text and took her bike after responding, **_'I will be there in a bit, can't wait to read it.'_**

* * *

"Hi Emma, how are you? Have you finished your move?" Ruby greeted as she answered her phone.

Emma groaned. "Ruby, you know I hate moving, so I'm sure you can deduce I'm pretty annoyed right now, dealing with all these boxes and new furniture, but yeah everything is fine here. How are you?"

Ruby snickered at Emma's response. "Good but I am missing you a lot. Working here is not the same without you."

"Hope you visit me soon."

"I plan to see you soon, no worr-' Ruby paused and waved her hand to Regina when she came into the shop.

"Hi Ruby, what's up?' Regina asked.

Not wanting to give Emma away, Ruby vaguely said into the phone, "Hey, give me a minute"

Trying to get some answers and hoping that Ruby would hear her, Emma asked in a rush, "Ruby, wait! That's Regina? Ruby!"

But alas, Ruby had put the phone down, and Emma closed her eyes trying to focus on hearing the conversation in the shop.

"Hi Regina! How goes it?" Ruby greeted.

"Tired. I am finishing all the papers and projects for the final exams in a couple of weeks and I need a break. Just as well you texted me."

Emma smiled when she heard Regina's voice. It was unmistakeable. She was missing her so badly, oh god, yes she did, she missed all of her and she wished she could teleport herself through the phone to stand in the comic book shop. She once again tried to plead her case, hoping Ruby would hear her. "Ruby please, let me talk to her!"

Thankfully, Regina had seen some new trades and was currently checking them out a little ways off, so Ruby took the opportunity to pick up the phone again just when Emma spoke again, and so that Regina couldn't hear her, Ruby hissed, "You can't!"

"Why not! I miss her and I was wrong," Emma pouted.

Regina kept walking around so Ruby felt more emboldened to counter, "You can't do this to her all the time, you told me that you wrote in the letter that you needed to fix things with yourself first, right?"

"But…"

"Emma, enough. I am your best friend and I love you but she is my friend too and she has been through a lot too."

Ruby was right, she needed to be okay first to love somebody again . "Fine but-" the blonde was cut off when she heard Regina's voice again.

"Ruby, do you have…?"

"Yeah, sorry, let me get it for you." Ruby left the phone on the table and took a yellow envelope that was on the table behind her.

When Regina noticed that Ruby was giving her a weird look while she stuffed the comic into her bag, she explained, "Today I can't read it here, I will read it in my dorm room later. I have to finish a project for the job I just got."

Ruby's face lit up. "Hey did you get it then?"

"Yeah I just came back from the interview and I got the job. But yeah, I am going to start next Tuesday."

"Hey Regina I am so happy for you," Ruby squealed.

"Yeah but you know, it will be so weird to work in the same place than Emma," Regina sighed.

When Emma heard her name, she got butterflies in her stomach and when she realized that she got the job, she just smiled, "Well done Regina" she whispered.

"I am sure you will be fine," Ruby reassured her.

Regina nodded confidently. "I hope so, well Ruby I have to go, thank you for texting me. We can go get dinner together tomorrow if you want"

"Sure thing. I will pick you up tomorrow."

Ruby watched Regina's leaving the shop and grabbed the phone "Hey Emma, are you still there?"

"Of course, I love her voice Ruby. I need to see her."

"That's a good thing if you need to see her. It means that you really love her."

"I do and this is why I need to be okay with myself first."

"Take care okay? Love you," Ruby was impressed with her friend's maturity, she just hoped Emma figured her stuff out soon.

"I love you too."

* * *

When Regina got to her room, the first thing she did was lay down on the bed and open the envelope. She stared at Volume Two of Looking for your comic book and she smiled when she saw the cover. Emma and she were sitting down in their favorite spot reading a Justice League comic.

Regina sighed and turned to the first page. She just grinned like an idiot when she saw the note inside: _**"Maybe you hate me, honestly I don't know if you are reading this comic book but I just wanted to let you know that that drawing you is one of the most beautiful things I have made in my life as an artist."**_

She kept the note in a box where she was keeping the other comic, and put it under her bed before she started reading. A new world was expanding in front of her while she read Emma's point of view. Discovering how Emma was falling in love with her, page by page, was almost magical.

* * *

"No way, when did it get so late?" Emma sighed and looked at the watch. 3am. She got up from the chair and checked on Henry in his room but he was sleeping peacefully in his crib.

Emma kissed his forehead and came back to the living room. She has been drawing and writing the script for Volume Four of Looking for your comic book. Emma had been busy all week at work and she when she finally got free time, she set herself to finishing it. She needed to have this done soon for Regina so she could get it next week.

Emma sat down again and started to draw the moment when she was telling her mom that she was in love with Regina.

She stared at her watch again, and put the pencil once more on the table, pulling her hair back to make a ponytail and then she gathered her ponytail together and stuck a pencil through the hair to make a bun. When she realized what she had just done, smiled again. Regina loved to see that gesture when she was drawing and the hair was falling in front of her face over and over again.

Emma started to draw again and a couple of seconds later she saw how the tear drops that had been gathering in her eyes fell on the paper. She just closed her eyes and realized how stupid she had been.

She had everything. Regina would have done whatever it takes to be with her and Emma left her. She ran away from her.

The blonde got up and looked through the window and saw herself reflected in the glass. Emma wiped her tears, closed her fists and said out loud to herself, "I need to be strong. I have to be for her. Perhaps she won't wait for me but I have to try at least. I deserve to be happy."

* * *

"Ruby, what do you think?"

"No words, this is perfection. Besides now the wall looks so much better."

Ruby was making changes in her shop. She didn't want the store window anymore and now a wall replaced it. Ruby thought Regina would be perfect to decorate the wall and the brunette has been drawing the Gotham skyline on it for the last couple of days.

Regina was painting the wall with spray paint and when she felt that Ruby was staring at her, she smiled under the mask and looked at her.

"What?" she laughed, pulling the mask up.

Ruby was smirking and looking at Regina's denim overalls. She was stained with various paint of different colors and her hair looked messy.

"Why I didn't ask you on a real date sooner?"

"Ruby!"

"What? look at you, you are so freaking hot, even looking dirty."

Regina rolled her eyes, put her mask in place and continued painting the last details.

"You miss her, right?"

Regina sighed, removed the mask and placed the spray in a box. She didn't have to ask as to who Ruby was referring to. "Of course I miss her," Regina responded as she removed the gloves and put them in the same box. "But we broke up, Ruby."

"But you told me that she asked you to wait, right?"

"She didn't ask me that, just she wanted to let me know that a door is open and that I could wait for her."

"is that door open?"

"I want it to, but at the same time, I don't want to suffer anymore," Regina added, looking at the painting and wipping the sweat of her forehead with her forearm.

* * *

After a long shower trying to clean the paint off her face and arms, lied down on the bed and grabbed Volume Three that Ruby gave her after she was done painting.

Regina loved to read the comic book but what she really loved was to read the notes that Emma wrote to her every week, because the notes are something new, in the present, they show her how she really feels now.

When she had the comic book in her hands, it was like a ritual, she admired the cover for a couple of minutes, read the note and kept it in a box.

The new cover was herself reading a comic book upside down when Emma caught her looking at her. She laughed, she didn't know that Emma had realized that.

After inspecting the cover, she turned the page and grabbed the note to read it.

 _ **Hi again. Well if Ruby is not returning the envelopes that means that you are reading them. I am giving all of myself on them and I hope you can see it in every drawing, and in every script you can see how much you mean to me.**_

 _ **I know I screwed up everything between us but I am working on getting better. For me, for you, for us. I hope that after all these comics books your feelings haven't changed.**_

 _ **I miss you and I miss when you called me "Idiot".**_

 _ **Emma.**_

Regina folded the note and kept it in the box she had under her bed, whishing her feelings wouldn't change after all. She turned the next page and started to read the comic book.

Half an hour later Regina was focused on the new volume of the comic, drinking a cup of tea and reading the part when Emma heard Ruby asking Regina out on a date. The next scene was a jealous Emma trying to control her own feelings. Regina couldn't stop laughing with that. She didn't know that Emma was jealous when Ruby and she went to get a coffee together. And she laughed louder when Emma wished that Ruby burnt her tongue with that coffee.

Regina left the comic on the table, turned off the light and set the alarm clock in her phone. The exams were coming and once she was finished, she was going to start a new chapter in her life.

"Good night Emma." Regina whispered, whishing to dream with Emma and her together.

* * *

 **Three weeks later**

Regina was laying in the grass under a tree in the park. She saw the leaves moving with the wind and felt a feeling of happiness inside her heart difficult to explain.

She was proud of herself, proud of being strong.

After all this time, she had finished her final exams and celebrated her graduation. Ruby was the only one who went to her graduation and although she was happy, seeing two empty chairs where Emma and Henry were supposed to be sitting made her feel pang on the empty space in her soul.

Right now, the thought of her mother telling her that she couldn't be who she wanted to be vanished in a second and all that Regina wanted was to celebrate this moment with Emma and Henry.

Regina sat up and grabbed the three new volumes of Looking for your comic book. Reading Emma's comics was the best thing of the week but Regina had been needing to focus on her exams and she hadn't had time to read Emma's words for three weeks.

So she opened her backpack and placed all the new comics in front of her and grabbed Emma's note one by one and read them.

 _ **"Hey it's me. Henry is doing well. Honestly he misses you a lot and he wanted me to let you know that he loves drawing buildings, well it's the only thing he draws actually.**_

 _ **I hope you like this volume and yes, I am a jealous person.**_  
 _ **Miss you. Every day."**_

 _ **"Hi Regina, this volume has been hard to write. It's when you knew the truth about my job. Now, thinking about it I realize how patient you were with me. Thank you."**_

 _ **"Hey, well as you could see in the cover, this was when we kissed for first time under the rain.**_  
 _ **I miss that, your kisses."**_

Regina closed her eyes and touched her lips with her fingertips. She missed Emma's lips too and the way she smiled after kissing her. She put the notes away and placed her jacket under her head as she leaned back and begun to read Volume Four. Regina felt sad when she read how Emma was trying to deal with her feelings for a woman and the way she explained to her parents what she felt for her and how her mom understood her daughter and the love their share.

Regina put down the comic and placed it over her stomach. She looked at the blue sky and started to understand Emma's point of view and the things she had to deal with and handle.

Reading the part about Emma's family and seeing the drawings of Mary Margaret hugging Emma close, made something change inside her in that moment.

Regina realized she felt at home with Emma and Henry. She felt part of a family and remembered the moment after her graduation, when she wanted to share her happiness with them. She remembered what Emma told her in the first letter she got and what the big question was: will Regina wait for her?

* * *

A few weeks after graduation Regina started a new course on architecture. If she wanted to improve and learn different techniques, she needed to push herself so much more.

Regina looked at her watch over and over again. She was tired, staring at the teacher, trying not to yawn. She opened her backpack and grabbed Volume Seven of Looking for your comic book that she picked up this morning from Ruby's shop.

Reading the comic was the best thing in the week. Just knowing that she was going to get a new comic every week made her feel like she was closer to her. Despite it all, Regina didn't know what will happen with their relationship. But one thing was true, she didn't want to forget her and all those days they spent together.

She shook her head and opened the first page where, as always, there was a note from Emma inside. **_"Remembering what happened, I am so sorry for not trusting you and telling you about my past, about Killian and I that didn't explain to you why I did the things I did. You trusted me from the very first moment but I am working on this, despite the fact that we are not together. Please enjoy the read, I love making this for you, and I hope you're liking this too."_**

Regina just could read over and over again _"We are not together"_. They weren't, that was true and she only wanted to be with her, what she could do? She didn't know where Emma was, she just had these comics books as memories of what they were before. If she had even the slightest inkling of an idea, she'd have been there by now to knock on Emma's door.

She sighed and started to read the comic book. It was a sad chapter, the hard moment when Emma shared with Regina a part of her past, and Regina once again felt all those emotions when she read those pages relaying the conversation. She just read the half of the story when a bell sounded. Regina looked up and saw how her teacher had finished for the day and had dismissed the class.

"Finally" she thought as she put the books away inside the backpack and grabbed the current comic book she was reading, as she wanted to finish it before starting her shift in the comic book company. Now she had a new office, ironically the same one that Emma had when she was working there.

Regina only could think of Emma and Henry, thinking of where they must be living, what they could be doing and if they were happy but the sound of the phone made her musings pause. She grabbed the phone from her pocket and read the text that Ruby sent her. "Wait for me after class, I am going to bring you your bike. It's fixed before you thought."

Regina was quite distracted reading the text and being ecstatic that her bike had been fixed after breaking down this morning outside Ruby's shop, that when she was exiting the building, a girl crashed with her.

"I am sorry. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Regina responded distractedly. Regina had fallen on the ground and as she looked up, she saw the hand of the girl that crashed into her, offering help. Regina smiled and grabbed a hold of her hand and got up.

"Thank you," Regina said.

The girl beamed. "I am so sorry, I was distracted and I didn't see you."

Regina waved it off with a smile. "Don't worry, I was distracted too."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, sorry I have to go," Regina said.

* * *

Ruby parked her car next to the building where Regina was studying and grabbed the fixed bike.

When Regina's bike broke that morning, she offered to bring it to the garage to fix it since it was nearby and she wasn't busy. So after getting the call from the garage that she could pick it up, she decided to bring Regina her bike, so that she could have it and not have to take the bus.

Ruby closed the trunk and when she took the bike, saw Regina laughing and talking with a girl near the coffee shop next to the building.

"Who is she?!"


	15. Volume 15 Her

**Well well, who is that girl who met Regina in the lastest chapter?! Let's see and I know you will kill me but be patient! I promised a happy ending, so you can keep reading lol. Thanks again for your support I am amazed you loved this story hehe. mwah!  
**

 **And as always for my little Apple! I know you will kill me and that girl but you love me anyway**

* * *

After the incident with that girl, Regina found herself really needing a coffee; so much so, that she forgot about the text that Ruby had sent her, she just sighed and thought of how her bad luck had progressed today. First her bike broke down when she left the comic book shop, which forced her to have to take the bus and therefore was almost late for class and now she had fallen to the ground.

She was next to the coffee shop when she suddenly felt someone grab her arm.

"Hi again," the girl who had crashed with her was now beaming in front of her.

"Hi?" Regina greeted, unsure as to what prompted the girl to seek her out.

"I am not stalking you. I swear" she quickly added, throwing in a smile for reassurance.

Regina laughed at that comment. "Okay, then…" she left the sentence hanging, prompting the other girl to continue.

"This must be yours," she said, offering Regina the comic book.

"Oh thank you, thank you." She grabbed it and held it in her arms, feeling relieved. She hadn't even realized that she lost it, but she was sure that if she had reached her apartment and found it gone, she would've been distraught.

"Oh wow, you love comic books," the girl noticed with a laugh.

Regina laughed as well and blushed. "Yeah but this one is special, that's all."

The girl seemed proud of her act of returning the book. "I am happy to help then. Well I have to go."

"Thank you again," Regina said.

"You're quite welcome. Bye."

"Bye," Regina answered distracted, staring at the comic book and when she looked back up again, the mysterious girl was walking away.

"Wait!" Regina shouted.

The girl turned around and waited as Regina approached her again, looking expectant.

"Hi," Regina smiled once she was standing in front of the other girl.

"How many times we are going to say 'hi' today?" the girl asked, smiling at Regina.

"I'm not sure. But I appreciate your help and I was going to get a coffee. Do you want to join?"

"Yeah, I'd love it." They began walking back to the coffee shop, stealing a few glances every now and then.

After a few moments of silence, Regina started, "I'm Regina."

"Sophia. Nice to meet you Regina," the now-named Sophia looked at her with a brilliant smile that made Regina's butterflies taking flight.

* * *

Both girls went into the coffee shop, with a small but comfortable ambience. There was a desk at the right side of the shop and there were round little tables along the cafe.

Regina ordered two cappuccinos and they sat down next to the window.

"I am so sorry for crashing on you before," Sophia shyly smiled, hanging her purse in the chair.

"Don't worry, it's okay. I was distracted too," Regina admitted.

"Yeah with your cell phone"

"Are you sure it was an accident?" Regina smirked, eyebrow raised at the level of detail Sophia seemed to recall for someone who was distracted.

"Well-" Sophia began with a sheepish smile.

"Hi Regina!" Suddenly, Ruby was practically dragging a chair to their table before plopping it and herself on it, looking entirely too nosy as she gave Regina a meaningful look.

Regina did a double take, puzzled as to what her friend was doing here. "Ruby!"

Ruby didn't offer any answer as she responded, "Yes?"

And then Regina remembered, "Oh my god! I am so sorry, I forgot it," Regina apologised, covering her face. "But… how did you know I was here?"

"I saw you when I parked the car. Your bike is in the trunk of my car." Ruby kept giving Regina subtle glances towards Sophia, clearly expecting Regina to introduce them.

Regina looked at Sophia, who looked entirely too confused as to the developments. "Oh god, Ruby, this is Sophia. She is my saviour."

Recovering quickly, Sophia modestly countered, "What? I am not."

"Of course you are. I almost lost my comic book and you found it." Regina was looking entirely too smitten, and Ruby was in shock, looking at them and the chemistry they shared.

"Do you guys know for a long time?" Ruby asked, wondering if maybe this was a long-standing friendship she hadn't been aware of, and that was why their chemistry seemed so developed.

"No, I crashed on her today" Sophia answered, giving Regina a loaded look.

"She crashed on me." Regina admitted before adding, "But I think it wasn't an accident."

"Oh come on," Sophia grinned at her, placing her hand on Regina's forearm.

Ruby couldn't take much more of this. It was straight out of a rom-com and she was not up for third-wheeling this. "Regina I have to leave. Do you want your bike or not?"

Regina broke out of her reverie and nodded. "Yeah. Sophia, can you wait for me? I will be back in a minute."

"Sure thing!" Sophia sat back on her chair and sipped her coffee, clearly not in any hurry.

Ruby and Regina exited the coffee shop and both girls walked in silence. Regina looked at her trying to find out why Ruby was so quiet.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Regina prompted.

"No," was all Ruby ground out.

"What's wrong?"

Stopping, Ruby rounded off on her friend. "No Regina, what's wrong with you?"

Regina was very confused to say the least. "What? I don't understand."

"That girl! Have you forgotten Emma? So soon?" Ruby demanded.

Regina scoffed. "Excuse me? I have just met her"

Ruby didn't back down as she continued, "Yeah and I have eyes, so I can see what's happening here."

"And what is happening? I made a new friend? Am I not allowed to?" Regina demanded.

"That girl likes you," Ruby countered. They had reached Ruby's car, and she was fumbling with the keys trying to keep her anger at bay so she could find the right key.

Regina sighed exasperatedly as she waited for Ruby to open the trunk. "We met five minutes ago"

"I know what I saw," Ruby responded, quite upset, grabbing the bike and slamming the trunk door shut angrily. "Your bike."

Regina startled at Ruby's harsh movements and words, deciding to take things down a notch. "Thank you but don't get angry with me. Besides Emma left me in first place."

"But she is trying to make things better," Ruby said, trying to help her other friend when she wasn't there to defend herself.

"I know but I don't want to suffer anymore. And I only have a comic book with memories right now, I don't have anything else. I have to remind myself, every day that she is worth fighting for, and let me tell you, it's not easy."

"Give her a chance Regina." Ruby pleaded.

"I did but I don't know why we are having this silly conversation about a girl who I met five minutes ago."

"Then why are you angry too?" Ruby said, leaving the question hanging as she got into her car, shutting the door before Regina could even think of what to answer.

Ruby started her car and without so much as a goodbye, she left Regina behind. Regina was angry and confused at the same time, because she felt so good with Sophia, despite the fact that she met her not five minutes ago, those five minutes were pretty good.

* * *

Regina arrived to her new apartment really late. After their coffee, Sophia and Regina went to dine at a Greek restaurant. She found out that Sophia was from Santorini and she really missed the food of her country.

They were talking for hours until they realized they were alone in the restaurant, and that it was closing time, so they both decided to leave.

Regina had just dropped her backpack in the living room sofa when she got a text. She unlocked her phone and saw that Sophia had texted her.

 ** _Thank you for today. This little accidental meeting turned out to be really enjoyable_**!

Regina smiled at that text and quickly answered, **_I think you crashed on me on purpose,_** and pressed send. At that moment she felt a beautiful feeling. It was really easy to be with her. She had gotten Sophia's phone number on the first day they met and it was all easy and simple, no more drama.

The brunette changed into her favorite t-shirt and headed to her bed when she got another text.

 ** _I am going to be honest. It wasn't an accident. I see you every day in the hallway when I finish my classes and well, you are so gorgeous and I wanted to try._**

Regina freaked out, letting out a very uncharacteristic squeal after reading the text and quickly responded, **_No way! But next time a Hi would be nice. No more crushing on me lady._**

Regina put the phone on the table and turned off the light. She was looking at the ceiling trying not to think of the hot brunette girl, with that beautiful curly hair and vibrant hazel eyes.

And suddenly the image of Emma appeared on her mind and she smiled and cried at the same time. And she felt silly, she didn't want to cry, but she couldn't stop, no matter how much she tried to stop herself.

Regina wiped her tears and grabbed the phone to read the new text from Sophia.

 ** _Good night nerdy. I will see you tomorrow in the hallway._**

* * *

 **Four days later**

Emma finished her shift at work with a content smile on her face.

She was living a dream working for DC Comics and every time she crossed those elevator doors, she had the most beautiful feeling in the whole world rush through her body. It was just like a dream, but it was missing something. Sure she had the perfect job and she was living in a nice neighbourhood for Henry and near her parents, but she couldn't help but think that the one thing that would make this the perfect dream, would be if Regina was also there with her.

She was walking to the parking lot, playing with the keys of her car when the thought of Regina showed up in her mind. She began wondering if Regina was still waiting for her. She truly hoped so, she'd be crushed to hear Regina had moved on, though deep down, she knew she couldn't blame Regina for it, after all, she had hurt Regina. As Emma entered her yellow bug, she placed her purse in the seat next to her and went to start her car when suddenly, her phone rang.

After checking the caller ID, she greeted, "Hey Ruby, what's up?"

Ruby's smile was evident in her voice as she said, "Hi Emma, I was just wondering when you will arrive to Boston."

"Tonight. Now I am just heading to my parents' home to say goodbye to Henry and I will take the flight later."

"Can't wait to see you!" Ruby exclaimed.

Emma bit her lip. "Ruby? Are you sure that Regina won't be in Boston?"

"Yeah, she is going to L.A. She had to meet someone for a new project due to the class she is taking. That's why I told you to come here. Besides we need to talk."

* * *

"Hey, good morning lady" Ruby said when she saw Emma coming into the living room, wearing just a long Wonder Woman shirt. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah" Emma answered plopping onto the couch, giving up on trying to wake up.

Ruby looked amused at her friend's antics. "I hope you don't mind but I have to open the shop this afternoon."

"It's okay, I miss being with you at the shop," Emma mumbled, eyes closed.

Despite her sleepy state, Ruby figured there was more to Emma's mood. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Emma made a noncommittal sound. "Sort of. It's just hard being here and not seeing Regina."

* * *

Both friends arrived to the shop and while Ruby was opening the door, Emma was glancing at the new storefront when she froze.

"Emma, come in-" Ruby turned around and saw the blonde staring at the new wall, gaping ever so slightly. She smiled and approached her, rubbing her back. "Are you okay?"

"She is so talented Ruby," she said in a breathy whisper. "I hadn't seen her drawings in a long time and now she is so much better than before. Look at those lines Ruby and the shadows of the buildings," Emma proudly said, running her fingers along the lines of the wall, like if she could touch Regina this way, a part of her "This is beautiful. How many days did she spend drawing this?" Emma asked turning around to look at Ruby.

"Three days I think," Ruby answered.

"Just three days… wow," Emma whispered touching the drawing that Regina made. "I am amazed but not surprised. She is the best."

When Emma and Ruby came into the shop, the blonde turned on the lights next to the door and when she turned around and saw the comic book shop in all its splendor, a thousand memories hit her.

She walked near the big boxes filled with comic books in the middle of the shop. Emma grabbed a random comic book and stared at it. _'Here I saw her for first time_.' She left the comic where she found it, and walked towards the hallway, leaving the boxes behind and touching the comic books placed in the bookcases with her left hand. When Emma almost reached the last bookcase, she stopped, sighed and turned to the left and felt how her heart broke in two. She walked between the bookcases and when she reached the wall, placed both hands on it and closed her eyes. _"Here I read with her, I kissed her, I laughed with her. Our favorite spot,"_ as the memories came back flooding, a tear fell to the ground.

Emma never imagined that coming back to the shop would bring her so many memories, good ones but painful ones at the same time.

"Emma?" Ruby asked, slowly approaching the blonde.

"I miss her," Emma sniffed.

"I know you do, honey," Ruby whispered placing a hand in her friend's shoulder. "Come on, I will make you some coffee. I bought a coffee machine in the room where you used to draw, and it makes a damn good cup of coffee."

Emma gave a shaky smile at Ruby's attempt to cheer her up, and then turned around so she could hug Ruby tightly.

"Hey Em," the brunette softly said, "Everything will be fine." She stroked Emma's hair soothingly.

Emma's voice was muffled from where her head was buried on Ruby's shoulder. "But what if she already forgot me and moved on?"

"Wait and see what happens, okay?" Ruby sighed, thinking of Sophia and how she should probably tell Emma about her. But right now it wasn't the best moment to do so.

Emma nodded and followed her friend to the room behind the desk. She smiled when Ruby turned on the lights and she saw the table and the chair where she drew when she was in the shop.

She approached the table to put the next two volumes of _Looking for your Comic Book_ for Regina. "Ruby, here you have the envelope with the next two comics, okay?"

When she placed the envelope, she saw a couple of outlines that had clearly been made by Regina. "Has she been drawing here?" Emma asked holding the paper up with her left hand.

"Yeah, sometimes her neighbours host parties and she can't focus on her projects, so she comes here," Ruby explained, giving a fresh cup of coffee to Emma.

Emma sat down in the chair and took a sip of her black coffee. "I remember that, she sometimes came to my place too," she said putting the page on the table again.

Emma took another sip, and with a sinking feeling, she realized that coming here was a bad idea. Everything here reminded her of Regina and she only wanted one thing: to be with her. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, before she let it out slowly. She had to be strong for herself, for Henry, and for Regina because she wanted the word _'us'_ in a future, and after all this time without Regina, she couldn't stop thinking of her, thinking of them together, and it made her realize that what she did was a huge and stupid mistake, she let the past interfered in their relationship and destroy one of the best things that had happened to her ever since Henry.

Ruby and Emma were talking when they heard the door.

"Ruby?"

Emma's mug fell into the floor and shattered when she heard Regina's voice and covered her mouth with both hands.

"Yeah I am here, give me a minute" Ruby shouted.

"Ruby… it's Regina" Emma whispered as she lowered her hands, panic taking control over her. She wildly started searching for a way out, any way out.

"Yeah, her voice is pretty distinct," Ruby started, before she got a good look at Emma and frowned. "Em, no way. Please stay here."

"But what she is doing here? You told me that she went to L.A!" Emma whispered harshly.

"I don't know Em, stay here and let me find it out" Ruby enunciated, closing the door behind her.

Through the door, Emma heard Ruby greet, "Hey Regina, what are you doing here?"

"My meeting was cancelled. Aren't you happy to see me?" Regina laughed.

Emma was just a mere five meters away from Regina. She got up from the chair and walked slowly to the door. She stopped in front of it and put her forehead against the wood of the door, closing her eyes.

"Anyway, I came to pick up the comic book." Regina smiled.

Ruby was very nervous because she didn't know if Emma would open the door, saying 'hi' to Regina, thereby ruining everything. "Yeah sure, give me a minute to find it in the back."

"Sure!" Regina grinned.

Emma scrambled away from the door and dived to her chair again just as Ruby came into the room.

"Ruby…" Emma pleaded.

But Ruby wasn't having any of it. "Emma, come on, I will give her the comic book and she will leave."

"But-"

Ruby grabbed the envelope with Volume number eight and headed back to where Regina was waiting, closing the door behind her with a last warning look to her friend. When Emma heard the door close, she approached the door again, placing her hand on it. She sighed deeply, she was so close and she just wanted to see her once more.

Emma breathed in and out, her hands shaking trying to decide what to do. She needed to see her, just once more, just this time, so she put her hand on the doorknob and opened it ever so slightly. When she managed to open the door enough to look, she easily found her. Regina looked beautiful, letting out an easy laugh, wearing a wonder woman t-shirt, and Emma's heart beat fast at seeing her, and every time Regina smiled, she felt butterflies in her stomach. Emma just wanted to run and hug her tight, melt in her arms and kiss her a thousand times.

Emma couldn't stop staring at her and the way she put her hair behind her ear or the way she held the comic book, like a precious treasure.

"Hey Nerdy, you okay? I have been waiting in the car for fifteen minutes."

Emma's heart stopped and froze when she saw that girl holding Regina's waist from behind. It was incredible how quickly her happiness at seeing Regina turned to feeling sick to her stomach.

"Yeah, I just want to pick up this," Regina said, showing her the new volume that Emma drew for her.

"Oh! Do you want we read it together?" Sophia took a quick look at the shop to see where they could do that. "Hmmm, what about there?" she asked, pointing the spot where Regina and Emma used to read together.

From behind the door, Emma was watching everything and when that girl suggested to read it in their spot, she closed her fists and shook. She was angry and confused. Who was this girl? Were Regina and her involved?

The blonde tried to calm herself down and pay attention to the conversation again.

"Uhm, no Sophia, we can't. You see, this comic book is special and private, you know?"

Sophia's face hardened as she retracted her hand, barely giving Ruby a glance. "Fine but just saying, you are a little bit old for this. I will wait for you in the car."

"Sophia wait!" Regina called out, following her outside.

Emma opened the door a bit more to see outside and saw how Sophia was talking to her and Regina gently played with Sophia's hair. A couple of minutes later Sophia went to the car and Regina went back into the store, prompting Emma to close the door more again.

"Regina, what's going on?" Ruby asked, still looking at Sophia in the car.

"Nothing," Regina brushed it off.

"Are you two together?"

"Well, I met her last week, we are getting to know each other but-"

"What about Emma?"

"She left me," Regina said resolutely, looking at the ground. Dejected.

Emma closed tighter her fists and whispered, "I am here." But she knew that, if she came out of that room, Regina would walk away.

"I know but she is trying, look at the comic books," Ruby attempted.

"I know but I can't go on with this roller coaster. I need-" she sighed. "I need a life. I had enough with my family, I have worked so hard to get a good job, the job of my life, my dream. And now, Sophia is interested in me and all of it is easy and I don't have to worry about what she is feeling or spending a lot of days wondering why she doesn't give me her phone number because all of this happened with Emma."

Emma slowly closed the door and sat down in the chair. But despite her attempts to shut out the rest of the conversation, she could still hear it clearly.

"But have you realized how Sophia talked to you just now?"

Regina sighed. "Yeah, she doesn't like the nerd thing about me. But well, I think it's because she is jealous of Emma. Honestly I don't talk to her about Emma a lot and this comic book is too private to share."

"Anyway, I don't like her," Ruby concluded, and Emma was proud that her friend was at least on her side.

"I know," Regina was saying, smiling as she held Ruby's hand. "I will be fine."

She left a few moments after, and when Ruby saw the car driving away, she walked into the back room and saw Emma cleaning the floor where the mug had fallen and broken.

"Em… what are you doing honey?" Ruby asked

"Cleaning" she glumly responded.

"Come here" Ruby told her, offering her hand.

Emma took her friend's hand and let herself be led back to sit down in the chair. "They're together right?"

"Sort of," Ruby said. "She hasn't really confirmed it, but I think it's pretty clear something is going on."

"You knew about it?"

Ruby looked a bit guilty. "I saw them in the cafe together the first time they met."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emma asked, looking at her hands.

"I wanted to do it but then you said you were coming here and I felt it'd be a bad moment to do so. I am sorry but Regina is my friend too and I am in the middle-"

"I know. I am not mad at you. I am trying to process all of this" she answered with tears in her eyes. "I should stop drawing the comic books, right?"

"No, please don't do that. Fight for her."

"I want her to be happy. I heard her. She has been fighting too much and it wasn't easy to be with me."

"Stop that right now Emma. You are wonderful, you have your issues but it doesn't mean it's not easy to be with you."

"Can we go to your home?" she said, downcast with the developments.

"Of course, give me twenty minutes and I will close the shop."

Emma sat down again and started to draw Supergirl in the outline that Regina made.

* * *

"You are so quiet Regina," Sophia said while she was driving.

Regina had the comic book resting on her legs and she held it tight while she was looking through the window.

"Regina?" Sophia stopped the car in front of Regina's apartment and caressed her cheek to get her out of her reverie. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am okay. Do you want to come with me to my apartment and order pizza?"

"Honestly I'd like you tell me about Emma," Sophia countered.

"I told you the other day about her," Regina said, trying to divert the topic.

"I only know that you loved her, you were together and you got hurt."

"That's it," Regina nodded.

"What about that special comic book you have there?" Sophia asked, nodding to the comic book.

Regina sighed and stared at Sophia. "We met last week and I feel comfortable telling you a lot of things about me regarding my past but please don't ask me to talk more about Emma, I'm not ready. I like that I'm getting to know you better because I don't want to close doors and I enjoy being with you."

Sophia seemed to focus on one part. "What do you mean with "close doors"?"

"I am trying to figure out what I feel for Emma, while also getting to know you better too. I am not playing with both of you, if that's what you're thinking. I just want to know what I am feeling."

"I know and I agreed to that, but what about the comic book?" Sophia insisted again.

"I feel comfortable with you, everything is easy and I like that but this comic book is private," Regina said resolutely.

"But-"

"Please, it's private"

* * *

Ruby was driving and Emma was so quiet looking through the window, that Ruby got an idea, swerving and braking quite harshly to stop at the curb of a different destination.

"Where are we?" Emma asked.

"Look to your right. Do you see that building? Well, Regina lives in the second floor. In the apartment with light turned on"

"Ruby!" Emma gasped, sinking in her seat.

"Look, you are my best friend and I am going to give you two options right here and now. One is you going there and screwing it all up or the second one is waiting and finding out who you really are and what you want. Choose."

Emma didn't know what to do. She couldn't stop to move her legs and she put her sweaty palms on each knee in an attempt to stop their bouncing as she kept staring at the apartment, biting her bottom lip.

Emma closed her eyes and breathed in and out when her mom's words came to mind _"_ _if you are meant to be together, you will be."_

She smiled and looked at Ruby with tears in her eyes as she said, "Let's go back to your home".

* * *

 **dun dun duuuuun what Emma and Regina will do? and... what Sophia is planning? Soon the next chapter! mwahaha**


	16. Updating soon

_Hi beautiful people!_

 _I am writing the last two chapters for Looking for your comic book. Just in case you think it won't be updated, it will be as soon as I can. Due to new treatment I will start in a week, the meds don't let me focus a lot on making videos, so I will be writing and focus on finish this fanfic. There will be one chapter more plus a epilog._

 _Thanks for all your support through this story._

 _lots of love_

 _misslane._


End file.
